Worlds Collide
by King of Stories
Summary: 14 years passed after ENEME's defeat the gang then help Curio rebuild the Transporter into something new Kirby and his friends use to teleport to a world Geminar where Kirby dreams that a threat going to occur as the gang arrives there, he and his friends are turned into humans(expect for Dedede and Escargoon.)some chapters might have harems, mature stuff, and slight romance.
1. Curio's Blue Prints

Chapter 1: Curio's Blue Prints

Fourteen years has passed after ENEME was defeated by Kirby the Star Warrior and now Kirby was Fourteen years old, he learned to talk and act mature a bit but he stil likes to eat a lot but he does watch what he eats as he calls that what happened when he ate the mysterious potato chips.

Dedede was bored after ENEME's defeat and Escargoon was bored as well. Tiff, Tuff, and their Cappy friends were nearly adults considering that they were older than Kirby when he arrived on Dream Land.

Chef Kawaski was still trying to improve his food as always. Meta Knight was training Sirica, Knuckle Joe, and Tuff in the hills by Kirby's house to be future Star Warriors incase another threat approaches.

Dedede was in his throne room sitting on his big chair and Escargoon was taking a walk in Cappy Town.

He then saw Curio walking into his shop with a three wrapped up papers. (Hmm.)" He thought with curiousity.

Curio just put the bag next to his door and went in the back. Escargoon took a peek at one of the wrapped up papers and saw strange blue prints which seemed to resemble the Transporter machine that he and the King used to get Monsters.

Escargoon looked around to see anyone saw him. "(These blue prints should interest the King.)" He thought smirking.

He ran fast into the castle and found the King in his throne room. Dedede was sleeping on his chair and Escargoon began shake the chair so the King would wake up.

"Sire Sire!' He said. "Wha..what?" The king asked rubbing his eyes. "Look at these blue prints." The snail said handing the king the blue prints.

Dedede looked at the blue prints. "Where'd did you get these?"

"Curio had these so I just took them and wanted to show you these papers." Escargoon explained. The King putting his hand on his chin. "Let's go see Curio."

"Why sire?" Escargoon asked. "Just follow me." The king said. The two crooks made their way to Curio's shop.

Curio was looking around for the blue prints when he saw Dedede and Escargoon arrive with the papers. "Hey those are mine!" He shouted. "Relax old timer we'll give these if you tell who gave these to you." Dedede said.

Curio groaned but did what the King said. "Oh alright come inside my shop and I'll explain everything."

Curio sat down on a wooden chair while Dedede and Escargoon sat on a wide couch. "Alright here's what's going on." Curio began to say.

"The blue prints were sent here by a old friend mine who passed away when I was young man but before his death he gave me these blue prints." Curio expalined. "Why did your old friend give these blue prints for?" Dedede asked.

Curio was just about continue when the door opened. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Sirica, Knuckle Joe, and Meta Knight arrived. "What are Dedede and Escargoon doing here?" Tiff asked. "Funny I was wondering the same thing?" Escargoon asked. "Same with me?" Dedede said.

Tuff noticed the blue prints. "What are those?" He asked pointing at the papers. "Dedede I suggest that Kirby and his friends should listen to this." Curio said. Dedede shrugged. Kirby and his friends approached.

"As I was saying that these blue prints will help us make the Transporter that Dedede used to get monsters from Nightmare Enterprises will able us to travel through different worlds." Curio explained. "What did your friend leave these blue prints with you?" Meta Knight asked. "Well my friend was a guy that worked on technalogy and he designed these blue prints so he entrusted the blue prints to me incase we found out that other worlds that would need help." Curio explained again.

"Sounds cool!" Tuff said in excited tone. "Well how long will take to rebuild the transporter?" Dedede asked. "Well if we work together it should take a few months." Curio replied. "All I need is for you all follow my instructions on these blue prints and we can try to to travel to other worlds."

"Let's get to work then." Tuff proclaimed. "Hold on, is this really nessesary?" Tiff asked. "We'll just have to see." Kirby said.

The gang then made a decsion that they would start the next day to rebuild the transporter before they went back home to get some rest.

Kirby was asleep in his own bed in the house that his friends made after the battle with Blocky.

As Kirby fell asleep he began to dream but this dream was strange.

He found himself in a strange forest. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He began to walk around and then he saw a young man being chased by a several beautiful girls. He just about to find out what was going when floating light approached him. It was a fairy,a beautiful fairy with long red hair, with white wings, and a ruby dress.

"Who are you?" Kirby asked. "I'm here to give you a message that'll help you on your journey." The fairy replied. "What is your messsage?" Kirby asked. "This place will be in danger so the young man who lives here will need help from you and your friends that in live Dream Land." The Fairy explained. "His own power is strong but he'll need help.

"What is the name of the young man?" Kirby asked. "Kenshi." The Fairy replied. "Why are those girls chasing him?" The pink Star Warrior asked.

The Fairy was gone and then Kirby aburptly woke up.

"Was that a dream or a prophecy?" Kirby asked himself and he began to turn his head around but no sign of the Fairy.

the next day the transporter Curio was giving his instructions on his first blue print to Kirby and the others by telling what parts and tools they need to rebuild the parts of the transporter that was previously used on the Monster Transporter.

They had help from Gus who was using the tools with Kirby and Tuff help. Chef Kowaski was making meals when Kirby and the others took lunch breaks which Kirby still loves except for his friends.

Several weeks later the Trasporter was nearly complete. One day Kirby was training with Meta Knight along with Sirica, Tuff, and Knuckle Joe. "Man going to other worlds seems like fun." Tuff said. "Indeed we might meet new creatures." Knuckle Joe said.

Meta Knight then noticed that Kirby was thinking about something meaning that something was on his mind.

"Umm Sirica, Tuff, and Knuckle Joe we're done for the day so you should all go back to the castle." The Star Warrior said. The three then said goodbye and went home to the castle.

"Kirby we need to talk." He said.

Kirby and Meta Knight were on the hill where Kirby's house is and they sat on the grass. "Kirby, is something your mind?" He asked the pink star warrior. "I had strange dream of some sort." He replied. "What was this dream like?" Meta Knight asked.

Kirby explained to Meta Knight what was his dream like. Meta Knight was puzzled at first but he wondered if this fairy Kirby speaks of needs them to help this young man Kenshi and his people in his world. "What is this world that the Fairy speaks of?"

"I don't know she disappeared and then I woke up meaning I didn't get a chance to ask." Kirby replied.

later that night everyone went to home to get some sleep. Kirby was sleeping in his bed and then he started to move in his sleep.

Kirby then woke up again in the strange world. "This place again?" He asked quietly. "This world is Geminar." A voice said. Kirby turned around and saw the fairy he met in his previous dream. "(Geminar is the name of this world?") He thought. "What kind of threat is coming to that world and what I can I do?" The pink star warrior asked. "Something you nor that young man Kenshi can't do alone." The Fairy replied. "What does that mean?" Kirby asked.

The Fairy ignored the question instead she put her left arm straight out and hand some kind of ring with a Ruby Gem appeared in her hand.

She then flew towards Kirby and handed the ring over to him. "What is this ring for?" He asked. "Listen I heard you have the ability to copy powers from your enemies by sucking their weapons or attacks." The Fairy said. "Yeah." Kirby answered.

"This ring will come in handy when you and your friends arrive in Geminar but remember this don't use the ring until you get there and when the time comes." The Fairy said. She then noticed Kirby was puzzled. "What do you mean?" The Pink Star Warrior asked. "That's all I can tell you for now." The Fairy replied.

"What is your name though?" Kirby asked. "My name is no importantance for now." The Fairy replied as she disappeared. Kirby ran after her but then he woke up. He then realized he fell out of bed.

The transporter was nearly complete. Curio was looking at his third blue print. "If we manage to get this done by sunset then we should be able start traveling through different dimensions." Curio said. "Cool!" Tuff said.

Several hours later Tiff, Tuff, and their cappy friends were taking a lunch break but as usually Kowaski's food was still a bad though Lady Like and Sir Ebrum offfered to make them lunch.

Sir Ebrum made the same lunch he made when his wife went out with her friends. Kirby was helping Curio putting a few more parts to the transporter machine.

One hour later Kirby and Curio came in the dinning Room. "Its finished now all we can do is get some rest for night and then we can start our new little journey to other dimensions." Curio said. Everyone cheered and from the door was Dedede and Escargoon both were eavesdropping.

Tiff noticed Kirby was troubled. "Hey what's with you?"

Everyone else noticed Kirby seemed troubled. He began to explain about the strange dreams he's been having lately. "Oh my." Lady Like said. "Hmm what is this dream like?" Knuckle Joe asked. "There's a beautiful fairy appearing my dream and she said to help some young man named Kenshi." He replied. "Who's Kenshi?" Sirica asked. Kirby told them that he saw the young man being chased by girls which made some snicker and make puzzled faces. "Sounds like this Kenshi is ladies' man." Tuff joked. "Well whatever Kirby's dream is telling him it must be important." Tiff added. "Right considering a young man like this Kenshi being chased by girls is a bad thing." Knuckle Joe said laughing.

Sirica and Tiff glared at Joe. "I was just joking its not a bad thing." He said covering his face with his arms."

"Anyway let's just get a goodnight sleep and we'll take about this tomorrow." Meta Knight said.

It was a long day for them Kirby was still thinking about this Geminar world and why Kenshi needs help but he does know it hasn't anything to do about those girls who were chasing him.

Kirby then fell asleep.

a short time later he began to dream and then he heard the Fairy's voice. "Kirby, your journey to the world Geminar is about to start." The Fariy said. "How will we get there?" He asked.

Fairy took out a strange Gem which was red. "What's this?" He asked. 'This Gem is a shiny object that can be only found in Geminar." The Fairy explained.

"What do I need this for?" Kirbyasked. "It'll come in handy trust me." The Fairy said.

"What is your name?" The Pink Star Warrior asked. "My name is Joan Queen of the Fairies." She replied. "Years go my ansectors were wiped out by evil Mecha Masters who use giant robots called Mechanoids as for me I'm a spirit whose been killed by these evil Mecha Masters after my homeland was attacked though other people in that world don't know about us I was able to use some of my power to connect anyone with a pure heart."

"Isn't Kenshi nice?" Kirby asked. "Yes he's very kind but it would take all my powes to find him let alone connect him in his dreams." Joan explained. "How were you able to contact my through my dreams if you're from another world?" Kirby asked. Joan pointed at the gem. "That Gem was able to give me enough power contact you but only in your dreams I would've used this to contact Kenshi but I realized this new threat in his world would be really tough when he faced a different evil that threaten Geminar.

"Anyway unlike your world Kirby these people are humans so when you enter this world you and friends you all will be changed if you all have a pure heart which you and your friends do." Joan said. "What about Dedede, and Escargoon though they're still pretty selfish sometimes."

"True." Joan replied. "Will they go into they both go into this change?" Kirby asked. "The King and Escargoon have a long way to go." Joan replied. "What do you mean," Kirby asked but Joan decided to ignore the question.

"Well anyway, kind of change do you speak of?" Kirby asked. "You'll see when your journey to Geminar begins.

Joan then disappeared as Kirby looked for and he abruptly woke up.

Kirby realized it was nearly morning he can tell cause the sun was raising up. He decied to get more shut eye so he went back to sleep and wondered what the new threat is going to occur on Geminar.

end of chapter.


	2. World of Geminar

Chapter 2: The World of Geminar

Kirby and his friends arrived in the castle throne room where the original transporter used by Dedede.

Kirby and his friends took a deep breath. Meta Knight was wondering if this threat in Geminar is going to be Eneme's doing even though Kirby defeated him with the Star Rod. Tiff had a the Warp Star in her pocket she had a feeling Kirby would need it to help this boy Kenshi.

Curio then started the Transporter machine by pulling a small lever on the control machine which made a sound like a motor car's engine running and then the portal opened. Tiff and Tuff walked towards their parents. "Well mom and dad we'll be seeing you soon." Tiff said letting a few tears. "My babies be careful." Lady Like said. "We will mom." Tuff said with confident look.

"I can be assure you both we'll ok." Sirica said with smile. "Yeah so let's get going." Knuckle Joe said.

Kirby was about to say something when Dedede cut him off: Enough with this mush and let's get going!"

"Man you haven't changed much your majesty." Kirby said sighing.

Curio then made announcement: Now everyone I'll stay behind with the others and wait for you guys to return so be careful at whatever threat is going to occur."

The gang nodded as the transporter opened up a portal and the gang then entered into it.

Kirby and his friends started to feel dizzy as they entered the portal. Kirby and his friends noticed that their bodies were changing expect for Dedede and Escargoon which they noticed.

They gasped when their changing was done and they both fainted so did the rest of the gang.

In the world Geminar Kenshi was living in the Holy Land after his fight against Gia the Sacred Mechanoid.

Ever since he returned back to the Holy Land he's been relaxing but he still helped out as Lashara's attendant and the girls that attended the school there were always chasing him thus helping workers like, cleaning bedrooms, cooking, and other stuff that he did when he arrived there.

One day in the morning Kenshi was getting up early and looking for food in the forest that was near the school. As he did so he found a mushroom that Princess Aura and her people loved to eat.

After he was done he was found by Yukine as usually she loved to see him. "Oh hi good morning." Kenshi said brightly.

Meanwhile Maria and Lashara were arguing about like they usually do about stuff they have. "Now come on my underskirt is better than yours." Lashara spat. "My is a new one." Maria said showing the underskirt which pink and was hanging by a coat hanger. "That's what Kenshi likes the most like Yukine's underskirt." The Empress spat back. "Yes and he'll like it when he see me wearing it." Maria said smiling.

meanwhile Chiaia was looking around for Kenshi at the school as usually she was annoyed whenever he wandered off. "Argh where's that idiot?" She muttered. Just then a hand was on her shoulder and she turned around.

It was Mexiah her sister who was working with Dagymer, his father, and bandits who wanted to revive Gia and rule the Holy Land but was saved by Kenshi also she was in her Holy Land uniform, her part of her hair was curled up and hung by the left side of her face. "Hi little sister where's baby boy?" The pink haired woman asked. "Funny I was about to ask you that too." Chiaia replied. "I don't know where he went." Mexiah replied. "As usually he wonders off like a little kid." The red head girl said sighing.

Meanwhile in Havnoniwa Queen Flora Nanadan also Maria's mother and Lashara's aunt was in her bedroom thinking about Kenshi. "Oh I'll have Kenshi someday I can hardly wait to see him again." She said blushing and in seductive voice. Then there was knock at the door and she opened the door and there was her maiden. "Um excuse me but I need to remind you that Summer Break is in three days." She said.

"Right let's do the same thing we did last time.' The queen said excitedly. The maiden remembered the pillow fight and the how the queen was massaged by Kenshi which Flora loved a lot.

Meanwhile a nearby forest in Shurifon Kingdom Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, were unconscious and were turned into humans.

Kirby and Knuckle Joe were turned into human too and with them were Dedede and Escargoon but they weren't turned into humans though however they were unconscious as well. Kirby had short red hair which had curls behind his neck and purple eyes. He was wearing clothes medieval style attire his shirt red with yellow stripes, and his pants were white but red stripes that went down to his feet and his shoes were the same and color red. He was tall 7ft tall. Knuckle Joe was wearing his usually clothes but he face was human and he was taller than Kirby his height was 8ft tall.

Dedede and Escargoon were the same as they were.

Back at the Shurifon Kingdom Princess Aura and her father were running in the woods along with some other dark elf guards. "(I hope to see Kenshi again soon.)" She thought blushing.

Aura's two attendants were running too but were falling behind just then the first bodyguard noticed Tiff and her friends unconscious. "Hey over here!" He called out to his partner. "What's up?" He asked. "Where did these kids come from?" The second Dark Elf asked.

Aura's bodyguards checked the kids for pulse. "They're alive but we need help them." The Second Dark Elf guard said. "I'll go get Princess Aura and her father to help." The First bodyguard said as he ran off.

Aura and her father made it to the finish line just as then one of Aura's attendants approached them. "Aura, King Shurifon we found some people unconscious in the forest while I and my partner were running. "Oh my dad.." Aura began to say. "I know I'll get help from the other runners." Her father said as he ran off to find the other runners. Aura then followed one of her attendants to find the people in the forest.

In the Barrier Workshop Wahanly was working on some Mechanoids. She then began to think about Kenshi and rememberd when he hugged her after he told her about his male classmate Ceres and his girlfriend Hazuki then she promised not to tell anyone that he was helping the young couple to be together.

Kirby was the first one to wake up but he was still barely walking well he began to wiggle around like if he was walking on a balance bean. Kenshi and Yukine decided to take a walk in the forest for awhile longer.

Just then he came behind a tree which startled Yukine. Kirby then collapsed on his face. 'Oh my Yukine get help now!" Kenshi ordered. "Right." Maria's assistant replied as she ran back to the academy.

Kenshi then looked around to see if Kirby wasn't alone and then he noticed Knuckle Joe, Dedede, and Escargoon who were behind a big bush. "Who are those guys?" He asked quietly.

A short time later Tiff and her friends she was with in the forest were taking to the Shurifon Kingdom by Princess Aura and several guards.

Yukine then barged in the room where Maria and Lashara were still arguing. "Yukine what's wrong," Maria asked. Yukine began to explain at what Kenshi found in the forest where he hunts and gets food especially the mushrooms that Aura and her people love to eat it after that was done Lashara and Maria were shocked about this new human.

Maria decided to follow Yukine while Lashara got help from Chiaia, Mexiah, and Lady Lithia Po Cheena. "What's this kid doing in the forest, Yukine?" Lithia asked. "I don't know he just came from behind a tree in the forest and collasped. "My word, this must be a new arrival." Mexiah said. "Lady Lithia and Lapis you two go to Shurifon Kingdom, inform the king and Aura about this." Lashara ordered. "Right." They both said as they ran off.

Just as they arrived riding on hover bikes when they approached the forest they saw Kenshi with Kirby and laying beside the Star Warrior was Knuckle Joe, King Dedede, and Escagoon.

The girls were confused when they saw Dedede and Escargoon. "What are those things?" Lashara asked. "What kind of bird is this?"

"It looks like a Penguin or of some sort wearing strange clothes like a clown or something." Lady Lithia replied observing the bird guy. "That guys looks like a snail." Mexiah said looking at Escargoon. "He is a snail, with mustache." Chiaia added.

"Never mind what they are let's get these guys into the Academy." Lashara ordered.

A few hours later Kirby and his friends were in seperate bedrooms where they were sleeping.

Tiff and the others she was with were in seperate bedrooms as well as sleeping too.

A hour later Kirby was the first to get up on the bed he was sleeping on but the others were sleeping. Kirby noticed there was a bathroom in the bedroom so he decided to wash his face.

As he got into front of the mirror he looked at his reflection and he gasped at what he saw he was a different looking he wasn't small and he was wearing clothes then he noticed he had red hair. (So this must what a human looks like.)" He thought.

He began realize that the Fairy he met in his dreams mentioned that he and his friends were be changed or something. "(She must've meant that my friends and I were to be changed into different creatures.)" He thought as he heard his stomach growl.

("I'm hungry.)" He thought looking at his stomach and feeling the growling. Just as he came out of the bathroom he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kirby asked. "Room service." The voice answered.

"Come in." He answered as the door opened and came in was Chiaia and Kenshi. "Hi there Kenshi found you in the woods so we along with others brought you and your friends here." The red girl explained. Kirby remembered what the Fairy in his dreams said about helping a young man Kenshi save this world from a threat. Kirby then noticed how beautiful Chiaia looked and then he blushed. "Hey what are you looking?" She asked suspiciously and then grabbed his ear. "Ow ow ow nothing..nothing at all." He said.

While Kirby ate the meal Kenshi and Chiaia brought Dedede began to wake up in the bedroom he was in. "Oh my head." He said groaning as he rubbed his head with his left hand.

Escargoon was in a bedroom next to the one Dedede was in and he began to wake up as well. "Man I felt like I was hit by the king's mallet." The snail guy said rubbing his head with his left hand.

Knuckle Joe was still sleeping however. Dedede then walked out of the bedroom to find Escargoon, Kirby, or Knuckle Joe.

He walked around in the hallway for awhile.

meanwhile Kirby was finished with his meal. "Delicious food you both made." He commented with smile. Escargoon walked out of his bedroom too and then he met Dedede in the hallway.

"What is this place?" The Snail guy asked. Dedede was about to say something when he heard voices which sounded like a girls arguing in place somewhere. "Do you hear that Escargoon?" He asked as he listened carefully to the voices.

"Hey where is he!?" The female voice rang out. They followed where the female voices were coming from. They saw two young girls arguing one was blond and with three pig tails.

The other girl was taller than the blond and had long brown hair. "Who are those girls?" Escargoon asked as he turned to look at the King.

The snail noticed Dedede was making a love struck face and he was drooling a bit. "Uh sire are you ok?" He asked waving his hand in front the Penguin's face. Dedede ran towards them with Escargoon running after him. "(Oh no not this again.)" He thought remembering how the king was like when he met Princess Rona(Even though the princess he was trying to woo was really Rona's Lady in waiting). Lashara and Maria gasped when the Penguin creature looked at them with hearts in his eyes. "Well hello ladies." He said. "Uh Lashara, is this the bird man that we found in the woods?" Maria asked quietly to her cousin. The young Empress ignored her cousin's question. "Can we help you with something?" The blond girl asked. "Are you both princesses?" The King asked. "I'm a princess." Maria replied. "I'm an Empress of this land known as The Holy Land." Lashara replied.

Just then Yukine arrived. "Is something wrong you two?" She asked the girls. Dedede saw her and looked at her in awe. "Hubba hubba." He said cupping her hands in his hands. Maria's servant was a little creeped out. "Now come on get control, sire." Escargoon said pulling the king by his cape.

Just then Mexiah approached them. "Hey are you the creatures that Kenshi found in the forest?" She asked as the two Dreamland guys looked straight and saw the pink haired woman.

Dedede and Escargoon were amazed at the woman they were seeing was beautiful and had an amazing body. "Well hello there ma'am." Dedede said with hearts in his eyes still. "Are you hitting on me?" The pink haired woman asked backing away a bit. Just then Wahanly walked in. "Is that the bird man and that snail guy we found with those two human boys?" She asked. Dedede saw her and made an awe look and he drooled even more then grabbed her hands with his hands like he did with Yukine. "Hi there pretty girl!"

"Uh, what you are doing?" The female Mecha worker asked feeling uncomfortable about Dedede's approach on her.

Then Kirby, Knuckle Joe, Kenshi, and Chiaia arrived. Chiaia gasped at the penguin she found with the others was hitting on the girls that loved Kenshi. "Excuse me, Mr bird or whatever, who do you think you are?" She asked tapping on his shoulder with her right hand. The Penguin guy turned around and he saw Chiaia, then looked her chest to her body. "Nice body you have got." He said giving her a smirk with a drooling mouth. "Oh you pig!" She cried with disgusted look as she smacked his face with her right hand. Chiaia turned around and walked away. "Why you!" The Penguin yelled as Escargoon grabbed the king by his cape again. "No sire!" He yelled. "Come on Dedede chill out." Kirby said pushing the penguin by his chest. Kenshi saw this and remembers when Chiaia hits him when he does something stupid like digging up crystals and looking at other girls bodies.

The King kept his cool but he was still mad.

Meanwhile at the Shurifon Kingdom.

Tiff and the others were in separate rooms. Tiff got up. "Oh my head." She said groaning rubbing her head. She noticed her hands were different but she was wearing the same clothes she usually wore back in Dream Land. She was a human woman. ("How did this happen?)" She asked herself.

Sirica woke up as she sat on the edge of the bed she was sleeping in. She began to rub her eyes, still half-asleep she saw a bathroom which she went in to wash her face just as she made it the sink she looked in the mirror and gasped. "What the?" She said as she looked at herself. "I'm taller than that I was in Dream Land."

Tuff woke up groaning and he realized he was in a bed. He was half asleep and then he looked in a window which showed his reflection and he jumped back he was different looking he was tall and he had legs just like Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Sirica, and Knuckle Joe. "I have legs!" He yelled he noticed he was standing tall.

Somewhere in the old abandon building where Dagymer lost his comrade Cliff to Kenshi when he went into Beserker mode and he also remembered when he lost Cordyline as well when she attacked the Swan.

With him was Erma his righthand man(Who is a woman) She was happy to be with Dagymer and she remembered she killed Lan who was about to kill the man she loved and worries about.

She also remembered when she saved him from getting crushed by Kenshi who was in Beserker mode.

meanwhile at the Holy Land.

Kirby, Dedede, Escargoon, and Knuckle Joe was with Kenshi, Yukine, Chiaia, Empress Lashara and Princess Maria talking in the conference room. Dedede was too mad to say anything yet after being smacked by Chiaia. "So you're saying you're and these guys from another world like Kenshi?" Maria asked. "Yes our world is called Dream Land." The Star warrior replied. "I'm a Star Warrior as well."

"I see you're Star Warrior... what's a Star Warrior?" Lashara asked.

Kirby explained about his powers to the human girls. "I see." Lashara said who looked interesting. "I'm the next Generation of Star Warriors." Kirby added. "What you do mean Next Generation of Star Warriors?" Chiaia asked. "My friend Meta..

He then remember his friends and gasped. "Is something wrong?" Maria asked. "I just remembered I came here with others besides them." Kirby said pointed at his friends sitting next him.

"Oh where are the others then?" Escargoon asked. "I don't know." The Star Warrior replied. "We'll look for them but right now, can you tell us what did you mean you're next generation of Star Warriors?" Maria asked. "Back then Star Warrior used swords, Axes, and any weapons but then they were all defeated by an evil monsters whom were minions of Eneme." Kirby finished.

"Who's Eneme?" Kenshi asked. "He's an evil being that created evil monsters and they were too strong even I became a monster but Kirby was able to set me straight." Knuckle Joe added. "Secondly my father was a Star Warrior too but I heard he was killed by another Star Warrior which I thought was Kirby but it was Meta Knight who is also Star Warrior however he told my father was kidnapped by Eneme's monsters and he became a monster himself but the love my dad had for me was able to get help him prevent from becoming a monster completely, unfortunately he died but he gave Meta Knight a locket which had picture of me as a baby." Joe explained as he pat his pocket.

"I see we're sorry that you lost your father." Yukine said sadly. "Oh its ok though I do miss him he would want me to keep fighting for good and defend others." Knuckle Joe said with smile.

Meanwhile at Shurifon Kingdom Tiff walked out of her bedroom then walked down the hallway. "(This is a long hallway.)" She thought to herself. Just then she bumped into a man who was an dark elf. "Oh excuse me." She said rubbing her head.

She looked at the person she bumped into it was one of Aura's attendants. "(Wow he's handsome.)" She thought. The male attendant noticed her blushing. "Uh do you have a cold or something?" He asked which he was wrong. Just then Tuff approached them. "Hey sis what are you.." he began to say when he noticed the dark elf man.

"Whoa what are you a Goblin, cause you don't look ugly?" He said. "I beg your pardon." The male attendant asked twitching at the goblin and ugly part. "Uh what my brother means is..is.." Tiff began to explain just as a voice called out.

"Hey what's going here?"

The three looked where the voice came it was another dark elf expect taller than the attendant and he had a grey beard and mustache.

The dark elf man was King Shurifon he looked at Tiff and Tuff. "Hmm I never saw you kids nor other two humans that you were with." He said.

"You mean us?" The female voice asked from behind Tiff and her brother which they both turned around. "Meta Knight, Sirica you're both okay." They both said. "Yeah it seems we've made it.." Tuff was about to say until he heard his sister gasp. "What's wrong sis?" He asked.

"I just remember Kirby and the others were with us too." She replied. "Oh right excuse me sir were we the only ones you found in the forest?" Sirica asked. "Yes." The Dark Elf King replied.

"That means Kirby and the others are still out there somewhere." Meta Knight said. Just then a woman with brown light hair and glasses was on a hover like bike came driving their way with a girl with. "Excuse me Aura and King Shurifon I have some news."

"What is Lady Lithia and Lapis?" The Dark Elf King asked. Lithia began to explain at what people were found in the Holy Land Forest. Aura remembers when she saw Kenshi getting food there on time when her attendants attacked him due him not being allowed there which he didn't know it that people were only allowed in the forest if they got permission. "Can you describe the people that Kenshi found?" Aura's father asked. "Well two human boys, fat penguin, and snail with a mustache." Lapis answered. "Dedede and Escargoon!" Tuff exclaimed as the two ladies and dark elves looked at him. "Are they friends of yours?" Aura asked.

"Yes they're...they're.." Tuff tried to say knowing that Kirby and Knuckle are good but Dedede and Escargoon are selfish he couldn't find any words until his sister decided to speak: Um excuse me but what are these human boy's names?" Tiff asked the Lady Lithia. "Who are you?" She asked in a sarcastic voice. "I'm Tiff ma'am and these are my friends Sirica, Meta Knight, and this boy is my brother Tuff." She said introducing her friends. Lady Lithia kept her eyes on them which it looked she was observing them then Lapis deciding to step in. "I don't know what the human boys names are but two creatures that were with them resemble a penguin and Snail." She answered. "Oh." Tiff said. "(Hmm are these human boys really Kirby and Knuckle Joe?)" Sirica asked herself. "Can we go see them?" Tiff asked the brown haired lady. "Oh alright then." Lithia said sighing. "King Shurifon, I and my assistant Lapis will take these humans with us to meet their friends." The Holy Land Academy President said. "Very well then." The king said accepting the president's words. "Follow us." She said. "Keep up with us." She added a out loud. "Man she's quite bitter." Tuff muttered as Tiff elbowed her brother's arm.

"Ouch." He said as he rubbed in his right arm with his left hand. "Quiet Tuff let's go meet up with the others." Sirica said. "Right we need to see if they're alright." Meta Knight added.

"They followed the Lady Lithia and her assistant Lapis to the Holy Land.

end of chapter.


	3. Reunited

chapter 3: Reunited

A short time later Kirby went to take a walk with Knuckle Joe, Kenshi, Mexiah and Chiaia in the academy grounds. "So can you tell more about stars warriors?" Mexiah asked. "They all fought hard to defeat Eneme's monsters most have perished though like Knuckle Joe's father." Kirby replied.

"So is this Eneme monster gone?" Chiaia asked. "Kirby defeated him by using a warp star." Knuckle Joe answered. "A what?" Chiaia asked looking puzzled. "A warp star is a star I use to fly on to get where I need to go faster." Kirby answered. "So what kind of powers do you have Kirby?" Kenshi asked.

"I copy my enemies powers by swallowing their weapons or attacks they use." The star warrior replied. "Uh swallow?" Chiaia asked looking confused. "Doesn't that hurt you if the weapons are fireballs, sharp weapons like swords or axes?" Mexiah asked looking bit concerened. "No it doesn't hurt me or anything." Kirby said with smile.

"Sounds insteresting." Kenshi said looking a bit impressed but curious though. "Indeed you're quite something." Mexiah said with sexy tone. "Oh thanks I guess." Kirby chuckled with a slight blush and rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

Dedede and Escargoon were looking around inside the academy.

"Man those girls are sexy and beautiful." Dedede said shaking with excitement. "Yet one of them slaps your face." Escargoon mocked.

Dedede grabbed Escargoon by his throat. "Hey I was only giving her a good comment!"

"More like your comment on that Chiaia woman probably made her think you're being..being.." Escargoon began to say nervously.

"I'm being what?" Dedede asked. "Never mind but you're right they are beautiful women and who knows maybe there's more beautiful women in this world." Escargoon said.

"(Yeah and one of these girls maybe right to be my future queen.)" Dedede thought

As for Empress Lashara Princess Maria, Wahanly, and Yukine were with the principal talking a conference room.

"So what do you think of those human boys and the two creatures?" Wahanly asked. "The human boys are quite pretty cute." Maria said. "Yes but what about that bird guy he was hitting on us girls." Lashara asked. "Indeed he even got a slap by Chiaia." Maria added slighty giggling.

"Maybe they were summoned here like Kenshi was." The principal said. "Perhaps though they don't look like fighters." Lashara said. "What about Kirby and Knuckle Joe they said something about Star Warriors in fact Kirby is one but Knuckle Joe seems like fighter cause the way he's dressed." Maria added. "I guess we'll know in due time if Kirby, Knuckle Joe, or these friends of his that he's separated from are fighters or Star Warriors as well."

Meanwhile Tiff and the other were taken through the forest by Lady Lithia, Lapis, Aura's attendants and Princess Aura herself. "So what kind of forest is this?" Tiff asked. "This is Shurifon forest and its near by the Holy Land." Aura answered. "What's the Holy Land?" Tuff asked. "Look you and your friends can see for yourselves." Lady Lithia said with strict tone. Tuff gritted his teeth. "Easy bro." Tiff said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Yes no need to get angry at this woman." Meta Knight added. "I just asked a question." Tuff groaned crossing his arms. "Let it go we need these people take us to our friends." Sirica said.

Dedede and Escargoon then came to the forest to look around more just as Kirby, Knuckle Joe, Chiaia, and Kenshi. "Well looks like we've got here at the same time." Knuckle Joe said. "And good timing look." Kirby said pointing at the figures coming their way out of the forest.

It was Lapis, Lady Lithah, Lapis, Princess Aura, and Aura's attedants with them was the rest of the gang from dreamland. "Kir.." Tiff began to say as soon as she saw him as a human boy. "(He looks handsome.)" She thought blushing. "(Oh man Tiff looks beautiful)" Kirby said seeing Tiff as human woman. "Uh sorry to interrupt your charming reunion but we're here too." Sirica said. "Oh right." Kirby said shaking his head.

Sirica giggled and then she noticed Kenshi. "(Whoa he's so handsome.)" She thought blushing a bit. 'Is something wrong miss." The young boy said putting his hand on her head which made Mexiah and Aura's eyes widen.

Dedede then saw Lapis, Lady Lithah, and Aura. "Well aren't you three pretty." He said with a big smile on his face. "Uh say again?" Aura asked backing up a bit. "Hey is this bird hitting on us?" Lapis asked Lady Lithia. "You're creeping us out whatever you are, so get away!" The Student council President said in sarcastic tone. "Ouch." Tuff muttered. "Oh come on can we talk some more." Dedede whined. "Sire get control." Escargoon said putting his hand on the king's shoulder. Mexiah noticed Kenshi and ran towards then putting her left arm around causing Kirby and his friends especially Dedede's eyes to widen. "Hi baby boy how are you?" She said happily. "Uh I'm doing fine big sis Mexiah." Kenshi said nervously. "Ms. Mexiah the people here are watching you!" Chiaia spat. "Man this guy got a bit of girl problem sire." Escargoon whispered to the king who didn't look happy.

Then Meta Knight noticed this decided to approach Kirby and the others. "Who is that talking to Kirby, Dedede and Escargoon?" Maria asked.. "Oh that's Meta Knight he's a Star Warrior like Kirby." Tiff answered. Then Lady Lithia approached Kenshi. "So Wild Beast how are you today." She asked. "Uh Wild Beast?" Kirby asked looking puzzled as well as his friends were. "Excuse me Aura but what did Lithia call that Kenshi guy wild Beast?" Sirica asked quietly to the female dark elf. "Oh you'll find out soon." She replied with a smile.

"(Which you may like if Kenshi gets hypnotized again by Mexiah.)" Aura thought remembering the massage the Kenshi gave her and the some of girls especially Queen Flora.

A short time later Kirby and his friends had a talk with the old principal in her office. "So you all are from another world I assume." She said. "how did you know you that?" Kirby asked. "Cause Kenshi is too." She replied to the Star Warrior. "Whoa." Tuff said. "Anyway we here to discuss something more since you have all have nowhere to go we prepared rooms for you Kirby and your friends." She added looking the pink haired boy. "Also if you all want to work here then you all can help Kenshi with the dorms by cooking meals, cleaning, and dusting the bedrooms."

"Sounds like hard work." Tuff said. "Yes but you see Kenshi worked here before so he and some other workers can give you all some training." The old principal added. "As for you Kirby the Princess Maria wants you to be her attendant."

The gang gasped in surprise. "Me, why?" Kirby asked astonished. "Well Kenshi is already Empress Lashara's attendant so Maria needs someone like that so, is that okay?" The principal asked.

Kirby began to think.

"Hey if Kirby isn't up to it then maybe I should take the job." Dedede said with a grin. "Sorry mr Dedede but Maria has chosen Kirby for this job." The Principal said. "Hey its King Dedede to you!" The Penguin spat. "Easy sire." Escargoon said nervously.

"So starting tomorrow you'll be Maria's attendant, as for your friends they'll help Kenshi and some workers with the dorms." The principal explained. "Now I think you all can use a bath to relax for awhile." She added.

"Lapis show these girls to the women's bathroom." She ordered. "Yes ma'am." The green haired girl said. "Now follow me please."

Tiff and Sirica followed. Kenshi then came in the office. "Oh Kenshi just in time show these Kirby and these other boys to the men's bathroom please." The principal orderd. "Sure thing now follow me guys." The young boy said with a gentle smile. "

The guys followed the young man. "Excuse me Kenshi but why did that Lithia woman call you a Wild Beast?" Tuff asked. "Oh that I'm full of energy and the girls can't keep up with me when they chase." He replied to the dreamland boy. "It sounds like you're popular with the ladies that in roll at the academy here." Knuckle Joe said with a grin. "Yeah I agree with that." Kenshi chuckled. "Please what do the girls see in you?" Dedede asked rudely and crossing his arms. "Hey be nice!" Tuff spat. "That's enough you two." Meta Knight said with serious tone.

Tiff and Sirica made it the women's bathroom and took a bath which was warm but they weren't alone there were more girls taken a bath as well like: Lashara, Maria, Mexiah, Wahanly, and Chiaia. "This is amazing and warm." Tiff said. "It sure is." Sirica said. "So can you tell us about more Kirby?" Mexiah asked the two girls. "Oh he's very kind and he loves to eat." Sirica replied. "I mean what was he like where you both are from," Mexiah asked.

The Tiff began to explain her star warrior friend and then told them about him crashing onto Dreamland. "So you're saying he crashed into your homeworld." Lashara said. "Yes he was a baby star warrior too."

The women the made puzzled faces. "Really he doesn't seem like baby or anything now." Maria said. "Well its been years since he defeated Eneme a evil being that defeated other Star Warriors by created monsters but Kirby able to defeat him in the end." Tiff explained. "He didn't know much back then when he was baby star warrior but he's grown up now." She added. "back then he also ran off when something gets his attention or just wonders off when he gets curious about stuff."

"heh heh that's sorta like Kenshi." Maria said giggling. "Yeah he wonders off too and would get a scolding from Chiaia." Lashara added with a laugh. "Anyway Princess Maria, is it true that you chose Kirby to be your attendant?" Sirica asked. "Yes he'll be serving me just like Kenshi is my cousin's attendant." Maria said with her eyes closed. "Uh cousin?" Sirica said looking puzzled as well as Tiff was. "She means Lashara." Mexiah answered. "You mean Empress Lashara and Princess Maria are cousins." Tiff said looking surprised. "Yeah but they do have ups and downs mostly." Wahanly whispered to the two dreamland girls.

Meanwhile in the boys bathroom was hot spring. "Man this is the life." Tuff sighed with relaxation. "You said it." Knuckle Joe said agreeing with Tuff's statement. "Yeah this is a warm bath maybe better than mine." Dedede said. "I'm sure the girls are enjoying a hot bath too." Kirby said.

Kenshi then began to take one too.

Then later there was a knock at the door. "Who is that?" Tuff asked. "I'll get it." Dedede said. He made it to entrance to the dressing room. "Is there something you need?" The Penguin asked whoever knocked at the door.

"Excuse me Kenshi is needed in the women's bathroom, so go tell him that if he's still inside there." It was the Lady Lithia's voice. "Uh yes sure ma'am I will." Dedede said with smirk on his face. He made it back to the hot springs.

"Who was that." Kirby asked. "Oh it was Lady Lithia she just wanted to check on us she's gone now." Deded said though he was lying. "Anyway I think I'm getting out and going bed." He said. "I'll get out too." Escargoon said was curious at what Dedede was up to.

"Oh sure go ahead." Kenshi said with smile.

Dedede made it the men's dressing room and quickly got dressed then made his way to the girls bathroom for little spying. Tuff, Kirby, and Knuckle Joe were very suspicious about what their king of was up to. "Um Kenshi we're getting out too." Tuff said. "Yeah we're tired too." Knuckle Joe added. "So see ya later." Kirby said waving his human hand. "See ya guys later." Kenshi said.

Knuckle Joe and Tuff got dressed in the boys locker room then made their way out to find Dedede and Escargoon who both came to the entrance to the girl's dressing room first. "Man this is going to be sweet." He said giggling. "Uh sire but what if we get caught." Escargoon said. "What's matter you scared." Dedede asked. "No but this seems kinda wrong." The snail guy said. "Come on we did this before we need spied on Kirby and his friends." Dedede said. "Yeah but not like this before we never spied on any girls." Escargoon said. "Come on let's just take a peek then we'll out of there ." Dedede said. "(Besides I never seen a human woman's body before so this is my chance.)"

"Man Kenshi is sure taken long to get meet us here." Chiaia said. "Oh take it easy we're still relaxing." Sirica said. "Yes we're still relaxing." Lashara added. "Whatever but I'll get that twerp." Chiaia said.

Chiaia then made it to the dressing room but not before she took off her own towel just as she noticing Dedede and Escargoon looking around the lockers when they saw Chiaia body their faces went bright red. "Well you look nice, doesn't she Escargoon?" Dedede said drooling a bit.

"AAAAHHH!" Chiaia screamed. "Whoa what was that?" Tuff asked. "Let's go." Knuckle Joe said. "I have a bad feeling about this." Kirby said.

The rest of the girls came running with towels wrapped around their bodies. "What's going on here?" Mexiah asked. Chiaia was slapping Dedede's and Escargoon's faces. "You perverts!" She screamed. "Hey lady this was Dedede's idea." Escargoon shouted while he was rubbing his cheeks. "You are bigger pervert than I thought!" Chiaia screamed angrily at the penguin guy as she used a martial art kick into Dedede's stomach sending him into the lockers. "Ow." Dedede groaned with his eyes closed and his both of his hands on his stomach.

"Whoa whoa what you two doing in here?" Tiff asked. "Heh heh we were just curious so we wanted to look around." He replied nervously. "More like you both are peeping toms." Sirica said pointing at the penguin and the snail guy. "Hey what is going in here?" Lady Lithia asked coming inside. "This is what's going on." Maria said pointing at Dedede. "What is the meaning of you two being in here?" The student council president asked. Dedede and Escargoon were silent. "Didn't I tell you to tell Kenshi he was needed in here?" She asked the bird.

"Kenshi was going to come inside the girls hot spring!" Tiff proclaimed. "That's awkward." Sirica said. "(Yet I never bathed with a man.)" She thought with slight blush. "Anyway is Kenshi on his way here?" Lashara asked looking a bit mad. Dedede was quiet.

"Then there was another knock. "Who there?" Lady Lithia asked. "Its me Kirby with me are Tuff and Knuckle Joe." The Star warrior answered. "Excuse me." The student council president said as she walked out of the girls' dressing room.

a short time Lady Lithia came back inside looking angry. "Dedede your friends said you told them that I was just checking when I told you tell Kenshi to meet the girls in the girls bathroom."

"Dedede does me you lied to the boys, you can get here to spy on us girls?" Sirica asked looking at the king with a unhappy face. "I'm ashamed of you and Escargoon." Tiff said. "Look I..I.." Dedede began to say. "Now now let's not get do anything crazy you two." Lashara said. "Indeed I got a better way to punish this peeping toms." Maria said with her arms crossed. "He and Escargoon will be washing the mens bathroom for the next 2 days and no slacking off you two." She added.

Later everyone got to their bedrooms and Kensh couldn't meet with girls until the next morning due to Dedede and Escargoon being peeping toms causing damage in the girls dressing room.

Kirby was in his room laying his back on the bed wondering what kind of threat that the fairy was telling him in his dreams. "(I wonder if Eneme is still alive or maybe this Gia robot creature is going to return)" He thought. "Well whatever it is I must be ready."

Tiff and Sirica shared the same room but had bedrooms of their own. "Man Dedede spying on girls that's so naughty!" Tiff spat. "That's must be a new side but it seems he was probably going to spy on other girls too as well as us." Sirica added with a disgust face.

Tuff had his own bedroom and was laying his bed. "My friends being humans is new especially me and I wonder what else is in store for us." He said.

Dedede and Escargoon weren't sleeping but they shared a room but had their own bedrooms. "This stinks I don't want to clean the men's bathroom!" The King whined. "Come on its your fault you're the one that wanted to do a peeping on them!" Escargoon protested. "Whatever but I am curious about why those girls would want Kenshi to go to see them in the girls bathroom." Dedede said. "Well it seems like Knuckle Joe was maybe right about that boy being popular with the girls in this world." The Snail guy said.

"Oh come on that brat is nothing he's just attendant." Dedede spat. "Well the ladies we and others talked with mentioned about some Gia monster and it seems that Kenshi defeated it." Escargoon said. "Either those girls really like the boy so you may have a rival for those girls affections."

"I doubt he doesn't seem to be much of a fighter than Kirby." Dedede said with a grin. "Let's get some sleep." He added as he walked into own bedroom and went sleep so did Dedede.

Tuff had his own bedroom while Meta Knight in another room. "This very strange becoming a human and I wonder what my face looks like now without the mask I've been wearing for years." Meta Knight said to himself.

Tuff was in the bathroom looking at himself. "Hmm I'm a human boy this is quite strange yet kinda cool." He said.

Soon everyone was sleeping and wondering what will come next in the world of Geminar.

end of chapter.


	4. Doing Work Part 1

chapter 4: Doing Work Part 1

The next morning as usual Kenshi was the first one to get up early due his strength and energy thus he was getting some plants, fish, and finding another of the rare mushrooms that Aura and her people love.

"This is great." He said. "This should be all I need to breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

Kirby then was still sleeping but then he began to hear a voice. "Kirby... Kirby..." the voice whispered. Kirby began to open his eyes slowly. "Who's...who's..there?" He asked still half asleep.

A light figure appeared and Kirby began to wake quickly than before. The figure was the beautiful fairy he met in his dreams. "What do you want?" The Star Warrior asked. "I came here to tell something more about that ruby ring I gave." She replied. "You see young Star Warrior that Ruby Ring has the power to give your powers that you used in the past."

"Can't I just suck my enemies attacks and weapons like I did before when I fought Eneme and his monsters?" Kirby asked. "That's problem since you've become human you lost that power to inhale." The Fairy replied. "What?!" The Star Warrior asked jumping out of bed. "Relax as long you possess this ring you'll be able to use your powers again and the ring will be able to copy other monsters powers that maybe in this world." The Fairy explained.

"So kind of monsters might be in Geminar?" The Star Warrior asked. "All I rememeber is Gia the Sacred Mechanoid as for other monsters I'm not sure." The female Fairy replied.

"Look I don't have much time so you must tell Meta Knight and your friends about what I told." The Fairy said. "What if I lose this ruby ring?" Kirby asked. "It'll be ok if you were to lose this the ring then..." She began to explain as she disappeared.

Later at the Navomina Kingdom Queen Flora was in a meeting room with some attendants and Lithia's father discussing about the plans for Summer Break. "Now everyone I must say we've prepared for the people in the Holy Land for their Summer Break which will start tomorrow." She announced. "(Then I see if I can be alone with Sir Kenshi.)" She thought blushing a bit.

"Um excuse me Flora but what tournament should we have this time?" A female woman asked. The Queen was about to answer when a maid came into the room. "Excuse me Queen Flora pardon for the interruption but I got something you need to know." She said. "What is that you have to report?" The Queen asked. The maiden took the queen outside the hallway.

The maiden began to explain about the new humans and two creatures that Empress Lashara and Maria along with the other women found. "Hmm first tell me about this new humans." The Queen said. "Well there's two human men are Star Warriors one of them wears a strange mask, a young man with muscular body wearing clothes that seem to resemble martial art warrior, a girl with white long hair and wielding a bazooka rocket, a young girl with a her brother wearing a overall clothing, and fat penguin creature with snail guy with a mustache." The maid explained.

"Star Warriors never heard of that kind of warriors before." Flora said looking very curious yet seemly interested in these new people. "Anyway Queen Flora what kind of tournament shall we here, the same one you held in your kingdom last summer break?" The maid asked. "It'll be here alright but I haven't decided that what'll the tournament be but I do know after the tournament is then I'll give them more of vacation at the Lake Crystal that's not too far from my kingdom." The sexy queen replied.

"Anyway I must get back the meeting so inform this to Maria and Lashara as soon as you can." Flora ordered. "Yes Queen Flora." The maid said as she went away to back to work.

Kenshi then made his way back to the Academy. Knuckle Joe just got up awhile ago who was with Tuff who was also up who just came out of the entrance and decided to look around for awhile. "This kingdom is nice to live." Knuckle Joe said. "Yeah I wish the rest of our friends back at Dream Land were here though." Tuff added realizing he did his parents and wondered if Tiff did to.

He then noticed Kenshi coming out of the woods

"Hey Kenshi good morning!" He called out. "Hi guys!" He replied waving his left hand

"I'm just gathering these." He replied holding a bag of mushrooms with plants, another bag of fish. "Hmm interesting and looks delicious." Tuff said. "Yes though I'm saving these for lunch and dinner I was just about cook something else, so do you two want to help me?" Kenshi asked. "Sure I'm starving." Tuff said drooling a bit. "Let's get cooking then." Knuckle Joe said.

Meanwhile Dedede was still sleeping.

Then he found himself somewhere in a dark place.

"Where am I." He said. "A reasonable question." A voice said. "Who's there?" Dedede asked.

"Oh Dedede you haven't changed a bit ever since Eneme was defeated heh heh heh." The voice mocked with amusing chuckle. "Who are you and how do you know about Ememe?" The king asked. "I'm afraid I can't answer that now but I can say this that your chance on getting a queen from this world are slim but more like not a chance" The voice replied.

"Why is that?!" Dedede asked with angry face.

"In due time but I have feeling something inside you is going to snap if you fail that chance to get a queen from this world." The voice added. "And I have feel its not going to turn out well for you that is."

Dedede then woke up and panting. "What kind of dream was that?" He asked himself.

Escargoon was still sleeping too. He then found himself in a place but with field of flowers and trees. Escargoon looked around the field. (This place seems familiar.) He thought. "It should." A voice said. "Who said that?" The snail asked. "If I recall correctly this were you used to live with your mother before you worked for Dedede." The voice said which seemed to be a female voice. "How did you.." Escargoon began to say when the voice spoke: "Not only that before you left and you had a girl who you loved a girl snail that is."

"What, I don't know what you're talking about." Escargoon said crossing his arms. "Maybe this jog your memory." The female voice said. The whole scenery changed into a hill top where there a oak tree with daisies on the ground. Escargoon saw himself with a beautiful snail girl. "That's my.." He began to say. "Her name is Snellie, right?" The female voice asked. "How did you know her name?" The snail guy asked. However the female ignored his question. "It seems that you and your girl were really happy together." The female voice said and appeared as the woman with Buttterfly wings and wearing white dress. "Yes I loved her very much everytime she came over to visit me and my mother we usually spend talking or I usually take her for lunch picnic and this was the spot we would always have together sometimes my mother would come along with us." Escargoon said looking a bit happy at seeing the girl snail he loved. "Does the king and the rest of the your friends know about your girlfriend?" The woman bufferfly asked. Escargoon suddenly went silent and began to tear up which caught the butterfly woman's attention.

Escargoon realized he was letting out tears and wiped them away with his left arm. "It looks something must've happened to her." The butterfly girl said observing the Snail guy's face. "Yes one day we went to that picnic spot for lunch again then later I went get to some flowers for her and then propose to her with a ring I got from my mother which was her own wedding ring and she saved it if I had got a girl then decided to marry her someday." Escargoon explained. "Then I heard her scream, I ran to find out what was wrong with her." He added. "She was attack by one of Eneme's monsters though the monster was gone and I found her on the ground she seriously injured and I called her name out but no response I was too late she was gone." Escargoon said getting teary eyed and then broke down in tears. "Now I want to know why you're showing me my tragic memory?" He asked wiping his eyes.

"Cause it seems to me that you and along with your friends from Dreamland know how love works."The butterfly girl replied. "Huh?" The snail guy said looking puzzled. "However its seems clear to me Dedede doesn't even know how love works."

"So remember these words my friend that love is something that people or creatures can't mess with or force the people they love to love them back." The butterfly girl replied as she disappeared and Escargoon woke up.

Meanwhile Chiaia was looking for Kenshi with Ms Mexiah in the grounds "I wonder if that big moron is wondering in the woods again when Lithia told him that he's suppose have a meeting with us." The red haired girl pouted. "Now he's just a little boy." Mexiah said in calming voice.

Maria, Wahanly, Yukine, and Lashara were talking with Lithia in a dining room having tea. "Where is that wild beast?" Lady Lithia asked in sarcastic tone. "Now now Mexiah and Chiaia are looking for him." Maria said in calming voice.

Kenshi was cooking next to the forest with Knuckle Joe and Tuff. "This looks good to eat." Tuff said. 'Even Kirby would like this." Knuckle Joe added reminding how Kirby ate lot when he was baby Star Warrior. "That's for sure." Tuff said agreeing with the fighter's statement. "There you are!" A voice rang out.

It was Chiaia and she grabbed Kenshi by his right ear. "Don't you remember that you were suppose to have a meeting with the Lady Lithia and rest of the girls this morning?"

"That lady is more of hot head than Dedede." Tuff whispered to Knuckle Joe but he whispered not too quietly. "Uh Tuff.." The Fighter began to say nervously and pointing behind him.

Tuff turned around with Chiaia glaring at him. "Uh oh." he said realizing the red haired woman must've heard what he said as he started to tremble. "Now now Chiaia be nice." Mexiah said putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Ugh whatever anyway Kenshi we need to talk about our upcoming Summer Vacation which will be in 1 day." Chiaia said. "Oh really well hold on." The black haired boy said as he went over the food he made for breakfast and put them in a lunchbox(Not like the lunchboxes that American's use).

He took a 7 boxes and gave them to Knuckle Joe and Tuff. "Here's these are for you and your friends to eat." He said. "Oh thank you but how can carry these at once?" Tuff asked. "Follow me." Mexiah ordered as she walked away. "Ok." Knuckle Joe said looking puzzled. "Just follow my sister." Chiaia commanded. "Sheesh picky." Tuff whispered as he and Knuckle Joe followed the sexy busty pink haired woman.

Mexiah found a two tables with wheels. "Here you go guys with these you can deliver these to your friends easily." She said with a smile. "Thank you." Knuckle Joe said with smile.

They took different directions. Tuff stopped by his sister's room first. "Hi sis here's your food." He said. "Oh thank you, did you cook this?" His sister asked. "No it was that guy Kenshi that made this but we helped him a bit then he gave me and Knuckle Joe our own then made some more of and put the food in these lunchboxes to take to the others." Tuff explained. Next Tuff stopped by at Meta Knight's room. "Hi I brought you breakfast." He said knocking at the door. Meta Knight opened the door and found out Meta Knight's mask was off now and his human male face was revealed leaving Tuff speechless. "I know I'm surprised myself about my human face." Meta Knight said knowing what his friend's thinking maybe.

"Anyway I need to go to get this last food to Kirby and then I can dig into my food." Tuff said as he gave the Star Warrior his food and walked away.

Then Tuff came to Sirica's room and knocked on the door. Sirica was just done getting dressed. "Who's there?" She asked. "Its me Tuff I brought you breakfast."

Tuff showed her the food which was scrambled eggs and toast.

Tuff came to Kirby's room. "Hi Kirby breakfast time!" He called out knocking on the door. "Oh boy I'm hungry." He said. Kirby saw his breakfast with scrambled eggs and pancakes and looked yummy. "This looks good." The Star Warrior said as he took a bite. "Yummy!" He added with sparkle eyes. "(He still loves to eat like when he was a baby star warrior.)" Tuff thought with amusing smile.

Knuckle Joe was delivering two breakfast meals to Dedede and Escargoon which was two sides of toast and pancakes syrup. "Open up!" He said knocking at the door. "What is it Knuckle Joe?" Dedede asked rudely. "I brought you both breakfast." The young Fighter replied. "Really let's eat." Escargoon said. "Did you make this breakfast?" Dedede asked. "Tuff and I helped Kenshi make it." Knuckle Joe replied. "That brat actually can cook?" Dedede asked. "Yeah so in dig you two." Knuckle Joe said.

Escargoon took his breakfast and took a bite. "Yummy this ain't bad." The snail guy said. "Come on Escargoon you can't be all impressed with that brat's cooking." Dedede asked with groan. "Come on sire if you don't eat then you won't have the energy to fight Kenshi over those girls someday." Escargoon whispered. Dedede made a nervous look on what his servant said.

(He might be right so I'll eat this.)" He thought.

Meanwhile Kenshi was in the dining room eating with Empress Lashara, Ms Mexiah, Chiaia, Princess Maria, Yukine, and Lady Lithia. "Now Kenshi we're here so we can discuss about our upcoming Summer Break which is tomorrow." Lashara said. "I see what's the plan for our summer vacation?" the young boy asked. Maria and Lashara then made glares and looked down. Chiaia then spoke: Uh Kenshi we've been told that our vacation is a trip to a valley that's 2 miles away from the Kingdom of Havnoniwa which is called the Paradise Valley."

"I see what's to do there?" Kenshi asked. "Well there's a motel that was build sometime a few years ago after Gia's defeat and there's hot spring for the girls and boys." Chiaia explained. "That's not all there's a 2 restaurants and even a store where we can shop for food, drinks, and clothes."

"Sounds like fun!" Kenshi said jumping up. "But first we need to meet Queen Flora at her kingdom and then we'll depart the next day in afternoon." Lady Lithia added. "What about Kirby and his friends can they come?" Maria asked. "After all he's my attendant now and I need to see how well he can do."

"Its alright with me." Lashara said. "I suppose they can come along." Lady Lithia muttered. "(As long as that birdbrain pervert and that snail guy doesn't spy on me or any of the us women.)" She thought.

"First we must clean the academy and the others should finish their work by nightfall." The old principal said.

A short later Kirby just got finished with his breakfast. "Man that was good." He said. Then there was knock at the door. Kirby walked over to the door and opened it.

Behind the door was Princess Maria and her servant Yukine. "Hello Kirby I need to speak with you." The brown haired princess said. "So follow Yukine and I."

Dedede and Escargoon just got done with their breakfast. "Man that was good." Escargoon said. "Sure but that brat is still nothing." Dedede muttered. Then there was a knock. "Who's there?" Dedede asked.

"Its me Chiaia, also Kenshi and Lady Lithia are with me too." The red haired women answered. Escargoon opened the door. "Hi what's up?" The snail guy asked. He then got nervous as soon as he saw Chiaia and remembered how she beat the crud out of Dedede. "We'll be taking you and your friend to your work duties." Chiaia replied. "Yes you see our Summer Break is starting tomorrow but first we must clean the academy and your some of your friends will be doing some work as well expect for Kirby though he'll do work soon later." Lady Litha explained. "So Kenshi will escort you to get your cleaing supplies, then protective cleaning gear, and he'll show what to clean in the men's bathroom." Chaiai added.

"Listen here I'm a king and I..." Dedede began to say. "Hey this punishment is for you and your snail friend did." Lady Lithia said in sarcastic voice. "Nobody orders me so no way!" Dedede complained. "Oh shut up this might teach you and friend about spying on us women again...YOU BIG MORON!" Chiaia added angrily and making a fist with her left hand. "No fair." Dedede whined looking at the red head girl with tears flowing down his eyes. "Quit your whining already." Chiaia said looking annoyed by the king's attitude. "Uh we think should we do what the lady says." Escargoon whispered to the Dreamland King nervously getting a bit scared of Chiaia.

"Now now everyone calm." Kenshi said with calm voice. "Tell you two what if you both manage to help me a bit then I can finish the rest of men's bathrooms myself."

"Oh well what do you say to that?" Escargoon asked the king. Dedede sighed. "Argh fine then." He groaned.

Meanwhile Meta Knight was done getting his Star Warrior uniform on expect for his mask.

He then exited his room and walked in the hallway.

He soon came to Tiff who just walked out of her room. "Meta..Meta.." She began to say with a stammering tone. "Hmm you realized it is me without my mask." He chuckled. "Well yeah in fact you never took off your mask." Tiff said. "Anyway I was just on my way to see more of this place."

"Hmm yes this kingdom is quite a nice." Meta Knight said who looked very interesting as well. "Anyway Meta Knight I'm going to look for my brother." Tiff said.

They both went separately into different paths of the hallway.

Meanwhile Knuckle Joe was outside training his punch and kicks. "(with the power I got from my father it should help with whatever going to happen in this world.)" He thought remembering when he fought Masher and fought it again when returned and defeated it with Kirby's help.

Kenshi took Dedede and Escargoon to get supplies for wiping down sinks, toilets, sweeping, wearing protective bathroom clothing(such as gloves)and moping floors. "There is 4 men's bathrooms." Kenshi said. "So I'll escort you two to the first two bathrooms."

At the Dinin Room where Maria eats she was talking with Kirby. "So I must let you know that since you're my attendant which will be good at our Summer Break." Maria said. "Uh Summer Break." Kirby said. "Yes you see we're all going to the Paradise Valley but first some of your friends will be cleaning some of the academy and then we'll depart to the Navomina Kingdom first."

"Uh Navomina Kingdom, what's there?" Kirby asked. "You see I have mother known as Queen Flora who rules there." Maria replied. "You see when we all arrive to my mother's kingdom then we'll all take a break for 2 days and then we'll all make our way to Paradise Valley."

"Queen Flora does mean she's also Lashara's..." Kirby began to ask. "Yes my mother is my cousin's aunt." Maria answered. "Here's a picture of her." She added handing a picture of her sexy mother.

Kirby looked at the picture of the Queen Flora. "Whoa!" He said astonished. "Don't get any ideas!" Maria snapped as Kirby jumped. "Oh no I meant to say your mother looks young still." He said nervously.

"(Yet Dedede might go lovey duvey on this woman.)" He thought. "My mother has the has a crush on Kenshi." Maria said groaning. "Really, isn't he too young for her though?" Kirby asked. "Indeed he is but she's still loves him." The brown haired princess replied gritting her teeth.

Meanwhile Sirica was walking around the Holy Land Academy grounds where she saw flowers. She bend down to smell them. "Hmm these smell good." She said with smile.

Then came four girls approached first one had yellow hair, second girl had green hair, third girl had blue hair, and fourth girl had red hair. "Oh hello are you one of the people that came this Dreamland world?" The girl with yellow hair asked. "Umm yes ladies I am one of those people and they're my friends." Sirica replied. "Anyway first my name is Yeliss." The yellow girl said. "My name is Bwoole." The blue haired girl said. "My name is Gryino." The green haired girl added. "My name is Wreda." The red haired girl said. "We're friends of Kenshi." They both said. "Kenshi the boy with black hair." Sirica said. "Yes but we call Sir Kenshi or King Kenshi." Gryino said. "He's a dream boat!" Wreda squealed. "Yeah we want to marry him someday." Bwoole added happily. "So don't get any ideas on getting Kenshi for yourself!" Yeliss said glaring a bit the white haired girl. "Uh no I won't get idea like that." Sirica said nervously.

"I see can you tell about your friends?" The girl with red hair asked. "Uh sure." Sirica replied though she was wondering what the girls want to know about her friends.

Meanwhile Knuckle Joe walking in the hallway and was found by a muscle woman. "Who are you?" He asked the muscular woman. "My name is Hannah." The woman replied. "I must you pretty muscular for a young man." She added observing his figure. "Uh thanks heh heh." Knuckle Joe giggling with a slight blush. "Anyway I was told to you find so you can help with my underground but it seem you found yourself here, so follow me please." Hannah said as she walked away and Knuckle Joe followed.

Sirica was walking with the girls. "So what do you want to know about my friends?" She asked. "Well can you start by telling us about Kirby and Meta Knight?" Yeliss asked. "Well Kirby is a Star Warrior like Meta Knight however Kirby's powers are different from Meta Knight." Sirica explained. "More different than you think." A voice said.

They turned around and saw Meta Knight without his mask Sirica gasped at Meta Knight's human male face. "(He looks handsome and I nor the other never seen his face)" She thought. "Are you Meta Knight?" Gryino asked. "Yes I am and I'm a Star Warrior like Kirby however he's the new generation of Star Warriors." Meta Knight replied. "Uh new generation of Star Warriors?" Yeliss said looking puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" Wreda asked.

"You see ladies before Kirby appeared I along with other Star Warriors battled with weapons like swords, axes, and any weapon of any kind however most of the Star Warriors were defeated but I managed to survive then years later Kirby arrived but more like he crashed on Dreamland." Meta Knight explained. "Kirby's power was able to give him to inhale monster's attacks or weapons then he copies their powers."

"Wow that's astonishing!" Wreda exclaimed. "Yeah but Kenshi is cool since he's a Mechamaster." Bwoole said. "Uh Mechamaster, what's that?" Sirica asked. "Oh some of the girls at the Academy told us some about Kenshi battling a Sacred Mechanoid." Meta Knight said. "So I assume he defeated this Gia monster with his own Mechanoid? Sirica asked.

"Yeah he defeated Gia and Babloon he was the one controlling the Sacred Mechanoid and even used Ms Mexiah to do his biding however Ms Mexiah was saved by Kenshi." Wreda replied. "Anyway he really strong and fast." Bwoole said. "Really how fast?" Sirica asked. "Well some of the girls like us chase him around the Academy we sorta drop on the ground like flies." Gryino explained with a cute giggle. "(Hmm it seems that boy Kenshi is more than he appears.)" Meta Knight thought.

Meanwhile Escargoon, Kenshi, and Dedede were cleaning the men's bathroom. "Man this so messy." Dedede mumbled. "Well we need to get this clean soon so we can finish the last two bathrooms." Escargoon said. Kenshi however was humming to himself.

"Sounds like someone is enjoying himself." Escargoon said looking at the young Mechamaster. Then they both were done cleaning the first two bathrooms and went to clean the last two. "Finally we're almost done." Dedede groaned. The three began to clean once again.

Then a short time later the last thing to do was mope the floor. "This is the last task." Escargoon said panting. "Mope the floors and we're done." Dedede groaned. "Hey guys you can both go and I start moping the two bathrooms." Kenshi said with a kind smile.

Dedede walked away and Escargoon followed. "I'm take a walk around here for awhile." Escargoon said. "Fine I'm going back to our room so I can rest." Dedede said.

Escargoon began to around the hallway. "(I wonder why that butterfly woman showed me my tragic lose." He thought. He then heard some voices coming from the great hall. He saw Lashara and Chiaia talking so he decided to do listen behind a corner of the wall he was close by.

"Now Empress Lashara..." Chiaia began to say. "Forget I'm not going to on this Summer vacation!" Lashara whined. "What if aunt Queen Flora decides to reveal these embarrassing stories about you as a child and the picture she wants to everyone here?" The red head woman asked. "(Queen Flora, there is a queen here in Geminar?)" Escargoon thought to himself.

The blond empress gritted her teeth but didn't what her aunt to do anything like that. "Argh this why we can't stand her!" She yelled.

Escargoon then walked away quietly. "(Hmm there a queen here I wonder if she's either young or old?)"

Meanwhile Tuff and Tiff went to a garden. "Man these flowers are beautiful." Tiff said looking down at the flowers which were daises and roses that were separate from each other. "Yeah this world is very cool and I wonder what is there to see."

"Hmm we do all look good as humans I guess." Tuff added looking at himself in a window. Just then Ms Mexiah and Lapis showed up. "Hello kids I was looking for you both and since you're here its time for you both to some gardening." The sexy pink haired woman said. "Oh can we do it later." Tuff whined. "Do she what she says." Tiff said. "Besides we might learn something else about this world." She whispered in Tuff' left ear.

Tuff sighed but had no choice. "Ok what do you want us to do?" He asked. Just then a woman with dark red hair appeared and she was wearing the same academy clothes that Lady Lithia was wearing. "Oh hellow Ms Mexiah are these kids new here?" She asked. "Yes in fact I guess these kids and their friends came from another world." Mexiah replied. "How did you know that?" Tiff asked. "Did the women here say that Kenshi was from another world too?" Tuff asked. "Indeed and he's not the only one there another male sacred mechamaster by the name of Ceres he's a student that went to the academy here." Mexiah explained. "Where he is now?" Tiff asked. "Well first he ran away with his girlfriend sometime later after the Holy land attacked he was kidnapped by bandits however they would let him and his girlfriend go if Ceres would do them for them." Mexiah explained again. "What did these bandits want Ceres to do?" Tuff asked.

"When Kenshi got ahold of Ceres, he activated something on his mechanoid and got Kenshi in tight grip and he had a sacred mechamaster barrier reactor which he was going to use to blow him and Kenshi up." Neizei added. "How did Kenshi and his friend survive?" Tiff asked though she was shocked by this story. "Kenshi was able to suppress the reactor and throw it far away a bit thus he was able to save himself and Ceres." Neizei explained. 'After the war was over last I heard Ceres and his girlfriend are living happily together." Mexiah added with a smile.

"That's happy story for Kenshi's friend." Tiff said. "Anyway we should get work we have a summer vacation coming tomorrow." Mexiah said. "Really that's so cool!" Tuff jumped in excitement. "Yes now kids let's get working the garden." Mexiah said. "We'll be watering the garden, picking out weeds, and then you can do whatever until its time for bed." She explained. "I'll go back to my duties then." Neizei said as she walked away.

Meanwhile Knuckle joe was helping with Hannah in the underground by lifting some things like boxes full of tools. "What else do you need me to do?" He asked muscle woman. "Well if you're not tired then you can help me with a stone wall next to Princess Maria's dorm that's has a lot bricks that fell off." She replied. "I say I'll help you out." Knuckle Joe said with smile and was not looking tired. "Hmm I must you say you might have energy like Kenshi does." Hannah said. "Really how much energy does Kenshi have?" The fighter asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to Maria's dorm." Hannah replied.

They both took some cement and tools in a small wooden wagon then Hannah pushed the wagon while the Fighter followed her to Maria's dorm. "You see young man Kenshi is so full energy you might say he doesn't tire much." Hannah said. "I see how fast is this kid?" Knuckle Joe asked looking a bit interested. "He's so fast that the girls that chase here can't keep up with him that they get so tired they drop on the ground like flies." Hannah chuckled. "I see from what I heard he seems to be popular with the ladies here." Knuckle Joe chuckled. "You got that right." Hannah said chuckling with the young fighter.

Back at the the Academy grounds Sirica and Meta Knight continued talking with four girls that loved Kenshi.

"So how many forms can Kirby transform into?" Gyrino asked. "A lot but perhaps maybe he can transform into some new." Sirica answered. "Is that so we suppose we would like to see Kirby transform." Wreda said looking a bit interested. "Yeah what you can tell about yourself Sirica?" Bwoole asked. "My mother was a star warrior too and there was sword that she and Meta Knight went to get however my mother was the chosen one to wield the sword." Sirica explained. "However I got the wrong idea and thought Meta Knight left my mother to perish but thanks to the sword I was able to see the truth."

The four girls looked at the Star Warrior. "Can you show us your sword?" Yeliss asked. Meta Knight took out his sword and showed it the girls. "That is one amazing looking sword." Wreda said looking amazed. "How did this sword show you that Meta Knight the chosen one to wield this sword but more like the truth?" She asked. "when I touched the sword twice I heard a voice and saw a vision of my mother picking the sword up however I learned she wasn't the chosen one so it gave her a shock and she knew that Meta Knight destined to have this so my mom threw it to him." Sirica explained.

"That's amazing story?" Yeliss exclaimed. "Anyway Meta Knight what's your story?" Wreda asked. "Well I went to battle monsters with a lot of Star Warriors at my side but most of them were defeated in battle and lost their lives." The Star Warrior explained. "Oh that's sad." Bwoole said looking sad. "Yes however when my friends and I went to battle Eneme the creator of monsters I learned that there was Star Warriors that survived and came to aid us." Meta Knight explained. "As well as Sirica and Knuckle Joe who came to help us fight Eneme and end his evil forever."

Meanwhile Kirby was still talking with Maria and her servent Yukine in the dining room.

"So do would mind showing me your powers cause you see the work we need you do help us with my dorm's rooftop you see on top its falling a part a bit." Maria said.

"Unfortunatly our ladders are being replaced and the new ones won't be here until sometime late this evening." The princess explained. "

"So you can help us besides Hannah one of our underground workers will be there to help you?"

"Can you take me to your dorm?" Kirby asked the princess. "I guess that means you have an idea." She said.

Back at one of the dorm rooms Dedede was resting on the couch. "Man this is so boring and those two ladies have some nerve ordering me around I'm the King of Dreamland!" He shouted. "Though they are beautiful but I still wonder how much that brat Kenshi can popular with the ladies here in Geminar."

"Either way I'll find a queen and take her back to my world when we all leave Geminar." He said to himself and clinching his right hand into a fist. "I'm not going to let that cursed brat Kenshi take any of these ladies from me."

Escargoon was peeking by the door was cracked opened a bit. "(This is bad even though I supported Dedede in the past something's telling me this time I don't think I'll support him on this.)" He thought looking worried though he remembered the king's crush on the Princess Rona and he tried to help the king get the princess however Rona turned the king down even though it was really Rona's lady in waiting that turned him down its possible that any of the girls in Geminar would maybe turn Dedede down cause he's so selfish and cares for himself. "(I wonder how Dedede react to any rejections from these beautiful women.)"

Escargoon walked away quietly without Dedede realized he was listening to what the king was saying.

Later that day the in the afternoon. Kirby arrived with Maria and Yukine at her dorm and there was Knuckle Joe with Hannah repairing the wall. "Oh hi there Hannah." Maria greeted. "Oh Princess Maria and Yukine we were just repairing this part of the wall." She said. "I see did you get the chance to work on my rooftop?" Maria asked. Hannah shook her head which meant no. "

"Can you fly or something on the roof?" Maria asked.

Kirby remembered the ring and took out of his pocket. "Let's see." He said quietly and began to think but then idea occurred to him. "Wing Transformation!" He proclaimed.

Kirby then became Wing Kirby when he wore a bird like wings and wore a hat with feathers on it. "That's amazing." Hannah said. "Wow truly impressive." Maria said looking astonished. "That's sure is interesting." Yukine said looking really impressed and looked at Kirby's body which showed some of his muscles that made her slighty blush.

The white haired girl shook her head. (I remember I still love Kenshi so I can't start getting feelings for someone else like him.)" She thought. "Anyway on the top of the roof from the left has bit of crack." Hannah said. "So here's the what you need to replace part that's falling apart." She added handing Kirby some roof plates. "Here's a hammer and nails so be careful not to whack yourself on the finger with the hammer." Maria chuckled. Kirby chuckled a bit with the princess.

Kirby began to work on the left side of the rooftop on Maria's dorm while Knuckle Joe continued working on the wall in front Maria's dorm with Hannah while Princess Maria went back with Yukine to the academy.

Kenshi just got done with last men's bathroom and took back the cleaning supplies and protective gear. Escargoon continued walking the inside Academy with a concern look on his face. "(I wonder if that butterfly woman I dreamt about was trying to tell me that to help the king.)" He thought.

"Is troubling you?" a female voice asked. Escargoon looked ahead and there was three women, first one was old lady with gray hair, and second was had brown haired but looked young, and third women had tan skin looked young as well. "Who are you three?" He asked. "We're Lashara's attedant's just like Kenshi." The old attendant answered. "My name is Mahya."

"My name Angela." The brown haired woman said. "My name is Vanessa." The tanned woman said. "Uh nice to meet you ladies." Escargoon said. "Can I ask you a question?" Vanessa asked. "Sure ma'am." He said nicely. "It is true that you and some fat penguin did a peeping tom of Empress Lashara and the other girls that were with her?" The tanned woman asked. Escargoon began to sweat at the question and rememberd how he and the king got into big trouble.

"I didn't want to that but the king told me." He said nervously. "If that's so then why didn't you tell your friend Dedede no." Angela asked. "He's the king and I can't disobey him." Escargoon replied nervously. Mahya noticed that the snail was getting scared. "Look we're not here to hurt you but if sometimes there is time for you to think for yourself." The old attendant said.

"Um excuse me what's going on here?" A voice asked. The voice came behind Escargoon and it was Kenshi. "Oh hello dear Kenshi we're just talking with this snail." Mahya answered. Kenshi observed the snail's condition but more like the look on his face.

"I think we should talk for awhile." Kenshi said as he walked the direction he came from and Escargoon followed.

The three attendants were puzzled but decided to let them go.

"(I wonder how strong this boy Kenshi can battle.)" Escargoon thought remembering the women said something about him being Sacred Mechamaster.

Far away in the arena where Kenshi made his sword out of a huge rock was a young man with blonde hair gazing at the land. It was Dagmyer who was still alive after his last battle Kenshi.

As for his righthand man(who is woman) Erma who behind him standing and leaning against tree behind her. (Oh Dagmyer its been a few years when the war and since then we've been away from the Holy Land since then.) She thought.

Dagmyer looked at his finger which had a scar after he picked up Babalun's core jewel and he had the jewel in his pocket. (I wonder how Chiaia is doing ever since the war ended with Gia and Babalun were defeated by Kenshi.)" He thought.

Dagmyer then turned around walked away and Erma followed him.

end of chapter.


	5. Doing Work Part 2

Chapter 5: Doing Work Part 2

Everyone was doing work around the Holy Land Academy expect for Dedede and Escargoon.

Escargoon was just taken by Kenshi for walk. "So why did you want walk with me for?" The snail asked. However Kenshi didn't reply or look at. Soon they came out the Academy by exited the entrance.

Kenshi looked at Escargoon which made him a bit nervous. "Now would you like to help me make lunch?" He asked with a smile. "What?" The snail asked looking puzzled. "Follow me." Kenshi said as he ran off fast.

"Man for a young boy he's really is fast." Escargoon said looking a bit astonished by the human boy's speed and followed the kid.

Kenshi made it to the place where he cooks his food and also where he keeps his fish hanging. "Man that looks yummy." Escargoon said drooling at the fish.

"Now help me with choping the lettuce, bread, and cooking the fish." Kenshi said handing Escargoon a pair of gloves and 1 kitchen knife. "Oh okay." The snail said taking the gloves and knife.

Meanwhile Dedede was relaxing in his bedroom by laying the bed. "This so comfy." He said. "I wonder what girl I should to try to get to know and then marry someday." He said to himslef.

Dedede then began to dream about the girls he started to like expect for Chiaia and Lady Litha then he fell asleep. He first has a fantasy about Lashara and he was in the hot spring and saw the young empress in the tub wearing a towel around her boy. "Empress Lashara you're so cute ! He said with blush and wink. "Oh Dedede shut up and take a bath with me!" Lashara responed happily with slight blush. Then he began to think about Princess Maria second where he met her in the forest where Kenshi goes to get food.

"Princess Maria I love you!" He said with hearts in his eyes and handing her a rose. "Oh Dedede you're so sweet!" Maria replied happily. He then began to think about Mexiah and they both were in a bedroom, Mexiah who laying under the blanket and Deded was wearing a bathrobe. "Oh Ms Mexiah I want you!" Dedede said happily cupping his hands. "Oh Dedede dear come here!" Mexiah said happily who had sexy smile(the smile and look she had in her eyes when she was alone with Kenshi in episode 7 of Tenchi Muyo War On Geminar)as the blanket was covering her chest began to fall. Then last he began to think about Wahanaly and the scenery was inside her workshop and she was wearing her workshop uniform.

"Oh my dear Wahanly you look nice even in your workshop uniform." He said with a big smile and blushing red. "Oh you're so sweet kiss me big boy." Wahanly said pucking her lips and closing her eyes.

"Dedede keep dreaming. A voice said which made opening his eyes and see that he was no longer having his fantasies instead he found himself in the same dark room he was in the morning before he woke up. "I know that voice." The Dreamland King said.

Dedede then noticed a shadowy figure starting to appear but didn't show much of itself but only glowing red eyes. "What are you?" he asked the shadowy figure but it ignored the king's question. "Do you think really think you have a chance with these human women?" The Shadow asked. "Why wouldn't I?!" Dedede asked angrily. "It seems to me that they all love Kenshi." The Shadow figure replied with amusing chuckle. "What do they see in that brat?!" Dedede snapped.

"That you must find out on your own but I can give you two pieces of advice for now: First that human boy Kenshi is stronger than you think besides him being a Sacred Mechamaster." The Shadow replied. "Second don't underestimate him cause if you do that'll be your downfall."

Dedede started growled at those words. "That is brat is nothing but I guess facing someone like him in battle and then defeating him would be enough to prove that I'm worthy for one of these women in this world!"

"Just don't underestimate that kid cause like I said cause that'll be your downfall if you do." The Shadow figure said as Dedede abruptly woke up. "I suppose I can go for walk awhile that way I can see more of this world, meeting other human women, and seeing out powerful that cursed brat Kenshi is."

With that he walked of his bedroom to take a tour around the Holy Land and the Academy.

Meanwhile Kirby was done working on Maria's and Yukine's dorm. "Well that's finished." Kirby said strenching his arms out and he transformed out of his Wing Form.

"I wonder what else this boy can transform into." Hannah said observing Kirby's power with interest. "Kirby is truly mysterious like Kenshi was when he arrived in our world." Maria said.

At the Academy's garden Tuff and Tiff were helping Mexiah with the gardening still. So far they got some dirt on their shirts after they planted some new seeds, watering the flowers, just then Kenshi approached them with Escargoon with the lunch tables. Mexiah noticed him and grabbed him in her arms. "Oh Kenshi!" She said happily as she hugged him tightly and putting his head in between her big breasts. Tiff blushed at this and her brother was speechless wit his jaw dropping which Tiff noticed that she covered his face with her left hand. "Oh big sis Mexiah those two are seeing this." Kenshi said in muffled voice though his head was between the sexy holy land teacher's breasts he figured dreamland young adults were seeing this he was right. "(Man Dedede is going to have some competition for sure now.)" Escargoon thought.

Dedede then just entered out to the grounds and he found some roses and picked one up in his left hand. "Heh heh heh I should give this to Ms Mexiah." He whispered with a blush. Just then Tiff and Tuff walked by with awe looks on their faces. "What's with you two?" he asked. "That Mexiah woman is crazy on Kenshi." Tuff answered. Dedede gasped and ran off. "Uh oh." Tiff muttered with a worried tone.

They decided to follow Dedede. As the King of Dreamland looked around he saw Kenshi getting hugged affectionately by Mexiah. Dedede gasped in shock just as Tiff and Tuff noticed the king who didn't look too happy. "This might get ugly." Tuff muttered nervously. "I can't look at this." Tiff added covering her face with her hands. "Hey what's going here?!" The King of Dreamland called out.

"Oh Dedede what's up?" Kenshi said with kindly tone in his voice. "I was about to ask you and her the same thing?" The king asked angrily. "Uh, is something?" The young male Sacred Mechamaster asked noticed that Dedede's face was red but not in a good way he was angry though Kenshi didn't realize it. "Do you have a cold or something."

Escargoon got nervous at this scene so he approached the King of Dreamland. "Excuse me sire but we need to get these lunches to the others."

"Did you say lunches?" Dedede asked. "Uh ye..ye..yes." The snail guy replied nervously. "Are you helping this kid?" Dedede asked as his servant nodded nervously. Tiff then stepped in. "We better eat soon otherwise our food might get cold."

"Good call!" Tuff proclaimed. With that Mexiah let Kenshi go. "Oh alright let's go." Kenshi said as he pushed one of the 3 lunch wagons as Escargoon took the 2nd and Tiff took the 3rd wagon. "(Argh that twerp I wanted to have a moment with Mexiah.)" Dedede thought with a glare as he followed the gang.

Kenshi, Escargoon, and Tiff took their different paths in the grounds. Tiff made it to the Maria's and Yukine's dorm as Kirby was done with working on the dorm's rooftop and he was with Hannah, Knuckle Joe, Maria, and Yukine. "Hi everyone." She called out as she brought the lunch wagon.

"Hey here's your lunches." Tiff said. "Alright let's chow down." Kirby said happily. "You said it!" Knuckle Joe added. "Man they're hungry." Hannah said with a giggle. "(Yeah especially Kirby.) Tiff thought. "Hmm I wonder if Kirby can cook." Maria said quietly looking at him. "Where are we going to eat our lunch?" Knuckle Joe asked. Maria then had an idea. "Excuse me why don't you all come with me to my diner room so we can eat our lunch there." She said. "Good idea." Tiff said. "I'll go find your friends.' Maria said. "And Ms Mexiah take Yukine with you then escort them to my diner in the Academy."

The two girls nodded and took Kirby and his friends with them while Maria and Hannah went to find the rest of Kirby's friends.

A short time later Kenshi, Kirby, and their friends made it to the Maria's dining room for lunch just then the door opened. "Hi we found your friends Kirby." Hannah said as Sirica, Knucklet Joe, and Meta Knight(who was not wearing his mask making his friends from Dreamland jump. "So this is what you look now." Tiff said. "Uh what do you mean that?" Maria asked who just behind Meta knight.

"Oh uh I..I.." Tiff began to say wondering what answer she should give that's when Meta Knight stepped in. "We'll talk about this after lunch." He said. "Ok let's chow down!" Tuff proclaimed. "Yeah let's dig in." Kirby added. "Well, well they love to it seems." Lashara said. "Manly Kirby does." Escargoon mumbled. "

Dedede looked at Kenshi from across the dining table. "(That twerp has that Mexiah woman hitting on him but I'll ask her out later.)" He thought. Tiff noticed Dedede looking mad and something else that's might be in his eyes. "Uh something sis?" Tuff asked. "Oh nothing." His sister replied.

"This sure is good stuff." Knuckle Joe said. Escargoon was eating some fish. "This tastes good than Chef Kowaski's cooking." He said.

Princess Maria looked at Kirby who was sitting next to her. (He's quite a boy hmm I wonder how powerful he can be in battle.)"

Just then the old principal came in. "Excuse me everyone but we tomorrow we'll be setting off to Havoniwa Kingdom where we'll be staying there for two days then we'll take a summer vacation to Paradise Valley." She announced.

"Paradise Valley sounds cool." Sirica said. "What will we do at the Havoniwa Kingdom in 2 days?" Maria asked. "Your mother will be holding a tournament there so later we need to prepare for it." Principal explained. "However I noticed we got a lot of men like Kirby and his friends like Meta Knight, Escargoon, Dedede, Knuckle Joe, and Tuff."

"Meaning what?" Tuff asked. "She means that there's a lot of women in this world so I want to you see you and your friends that are males will be in the tournament." Lashara answered. "What kind tournament is it?" Escargoon asked. "Its duel tournament but that's all I can tell the rules will be announced the queen of Havoniwa." The Headmistress answered.

The principal walked out. "That old bag.." Lashara muttered gritting her teeth. "Well at least its not the contest we had the last time we were there." Maria said remembering pillow fight contest that was held during the last Summer Vacation.

Dedede however seemed a bit interesting on hearing that Maria has a mother living in another Kingdom they'll going to the next. (I wonder if this queen is old as that little empress says.)"

Escargoon noticed this then got worried. "Anyway so would anyone of you all like Kirby or your friends like to join Ms Mexiah for training for the tournament?" The principal asked. "I will." Tuff said raising his hand. "I would like to join as well and kick some butt." Knuckle Joe said. "I too would like to join since I'm a Star Warrior." Meta Knight said as he stepped in.

"So will I." Kenshi said. "Hey me too and I'm Star Warrior too!" Kirby said raising his hand. "Hey what about me?" Dedede asked. "You, last time you dueled someone you chickened out." Tuff joked reminding Dedede about his duel with Commander Vee(Thought it was really Princess Rona he was dueling and he chickened out on purpose). "Hey I did that on..." The king began to say but was stopped by Escargoon. "Easy sire."

"Come on now save your energy for the training." Mexiah said with a giggle. "Now follow me please."

The gang followed the sexy pink haired woman and the some of other girls such as Princess Maria, Empress Lashara, Chiaia, and Wahanly followed.

They made to the area where duels for practice and dueling with Mecha-armor where being held(the arena was the same as where Mexiah trained some other girls and when Wahanly dueled a girl then won.)

"Ok first I'll only two fight each at a time so who's first?" Mexiah asked. The gang that offered raised their hands. Ms Mexiah began to think. "I chose to train Tuff and Sirica first."

They walked up to the pink haired woman. "Here take these two wooden swords for practice cause we don't want any accidents here." She explained. "I've been thinking about joining as Star warrior though I didn't do any training for that but I'll give it a go." Tuff said. "This should be good." Sirica said as she and Tuff took their places on the duel ground which was made of stone.

Mexiah then got between them. "Now you two here's how it works when either one of you falls off the duel ground loses and one the person standing on this ground will be the winner. "Now go!"

Tuff and Sirica charged with the wooden swords. "Argh!" Tuff yelled as he swung his sword but Sirica managed to block his attack with her sword. "Not bad Tuff you've gotten a bit stronger since then." The white haired girl said. "I've improved a bit too since I've been training with Meta Knight." She added as she jumped back a bit. "Now take this!"

Sirica charged with tackle with left arm. "Oooh!" Tuff groaned as he was nearly off the edge. Tiff gasped but Kirby put his hand on her shoulder. "He'll ok." He said smiling. Tuff managed to get his balance steady and prevent himself from falling off the edge. "Not bad." Kenshi said observing. "Indeed these two know how to fight." Princess Maria said. "Yeah but it seems Tuff might need more training." Lashara added. "He's pretty good though.

Tuff then charged and swung his sword again but Sirica dodged his attack to the left and charged at him again but this time he was far to close the edge and fell off. "Hey Tuff you alright?" Tiff asked. "Ugh yeah I suppose." Her brother groaned rubbing his head. "Ok then which two will battle next?" Ms Mexiah asked.

"I will." Meta Knight said. "As will I too." Kirby said.

"This outta be good two Star Warriors facing each other." Knuckle Joe said. "I agree." Sirica said who just got off the duel ground.

The two Star Warriors took two wooden swords and then took their spots on the duel ground. Just then Yeliss, Bwoole, Gryino, Wreda showed up. "I must say that young girl is something." Wreda said. "She's very strong." Bwoole said looking amazed. "I wonder if she'll fight us for Kenshi's love someday." Gryino added. "If that happens we're going to have tough competition.' Yeliss whispered.

"Let's begin!" Mexiah proclaimed. "Arggh!" Meta Knight charged as so did Kirby and their wooden swords collided. "Oh my they're pretty good." Maria said looking impressed. "Yeah indeed they have skill." Hannah said. "Hey Kenshi looks like they got some skill like you." Chiaia said. "Hmm yeah I could use some bit of challenge." The young Sacred Mechamaster said observing the fight.

Kirby and Meta Knight then pulled away and charged by swinging their swords left and right. " This reminds how we dueled last time but not as friends at first, remember," Kirby asked as the unmasked human Star Warrior. Meta Knight did remember back then he fought to defeat him by orders of Dedede but found it he was just being used in order to find out Kirby's weakness but they both worked together a defeat a monster that was brought from Nightmare Enterprises since they've been team along with other warriors they met.

"Yes but now we're fighting to train as friends." Meta Knight said nodding. "So let's give it our all!" Kirby exclaimed as he swung his sword and Meta Knight quickly blocked it with his sword.

Meta Knight then swung his sword again causing Kirby's sword to fly out of his hands but Kirby did a martial art kick that made Meta Knight fall off the duel ground. "We have a winner and that is Kirby!" Mexiah proclaimed.

"Not bad." Lashara said. "This two men put up a fight." The Headmistress added. "I wonder how well they and others can do against Kenshi." Chiaia said knowing Kenshi is fast and strong not even the bandits or other students couldn't keep up with him like the girls when they chase him for awhile and then drop on the ground like flies.

"So who is next." Mexiah asked. "I'm up for this." Knuckle Joe said raising his left hand. "I too!" Dedede proclaimed. "This should be interesting I guess." Tiff said crossing her arms. "Yeah if Dedede doesn't chicken out." Tuff mocked with a chuckle. "Why you little..." Dedede began to say with growl but was stopped by Escargoon again. "Come on sire save your energy for the duel."

Dedede sighed as Knuckle Joe took a wooden sword from the Chiaia' sister and Dedede approached the pink haired woman and took a sword too walked away but then he stopped. "Hi Ms Mexiah how about a date later tonight?" He asked with flirty face, winking his left eye, and handing the pink haired woman a rose.

"Sorry but my heart will always belong to Kenshi." Mexiah answered with kindly tone. Dedede then gasped in shock and putting both of his hands on his face. "Ouch that hurt." Tiff muttered. "Oh brother." Chiaia groaned and putting her left hand on her face. "Dedede is turned down again." Escargoon said closing his eyes and his arms crossed.

"Come on Dedede are you fight Knuckle Joe or just stand there all day!?" Tuff called out. Just then Aura and her two attendants showed up. "Oh Princess Aura Shurifon, how are you doing?" Chiaia asked. "I've doing good and I arrived here after my father informed me about the Summer Vacation." The dark elf princess replied. "Yes we, Aura's attendants were told by Wres that Summer Vacation was starting tomorrow and so Aura was giving permission to go with you all." Aura's first attendant said. "As for us we'll stay in with Aura's father." The second elf attendant added.

Dedede growled at and took a small glance at Kenshi but he didn't notice the King of Dreamland glancing at him cause he was talking with Yukine. "So Yukine..I..I.." He began to say the Maria's female attendant and blushing. Yukine blushed at him. The others noticed this. "Aww are they a couple?" Tiff asked. "Not yet but they care for each other." Chiaia answered. "Oh brother they should get a room." Tuff muttered as he felt Chiaia pull him by his ear. "Now be nice." She said quietly.

(It seems that pipsqueak is more popular with girls than I thought.)" Dedede said glancing at Kenshi.

He then walked on the right side of duel ground while Knuckle Joe went on the left side.

"Ok let the practice duel begin!" Mexiah proclaimed.

Dedede swung his sword at young fighter but Knuckle Joe blocked it easily with his own wooden sword and then Knuckle Joe did a martial art kick right into Dedede's stomach. "Ooh." The Penguin King groaned as he fell backwards a bit losing his balance. "Argh you little.." He began to say with a growl and regained his balance then swung his sword again but Knuckle Joe blocked it again. "Man didn't anyone teach you how to fight?" He asked. Dedede didn't answer instead all he did was glare at martial art fighter. Knuckle Joe then did another martial art kick into the King's stomach that he lost his balance again and was nearly over the edge of the duel stage. "This is it." Knuckle Joe said as he charged and tackled the King causing him to fall off the edge.

"Our winner is Knuckle Joe!" Mexiah proclaimed. "Well that didn't last long." Yeliss said. "Yeah but young man is something." Gryno added with her hand under her chin. "Man that was short like when Dedede dueled Commander Vee." Tuff whispered to his sister. Tiff didn't say anything but knew her brother had was right.

"Ooh that hurt." Dedede said getting on his feet. "Man Dedede you sorta fight a young child." Knuckle Joe said giggling. "Hey!" The King exclaimed angrily. "Now sire take it easy you did ok." Escargoon said calmly. "Now our last two will be Kenshi and Princess Aura!" Mexiah announced.

Kenshi and Aura made their on the duel stage. Just then Aura was approached by Dedede. "Well how are you miss?" He said blushing then took her left hand into hisright hand and kissing her left hand. Aura quickly moved her hand out the penguin's hand. "Sorry but I have duel now."

"Dedede let her go." Kirby said. "Argh." The king growled but did what the Kirby said as he walked away and stood by side Escargoon. "Heh heh you got turned down flat again but twice in a day this time." Tuff chuckled in amusement. Dedede shoved Tuff by pushing him but he didn't fall on the ground. "Hey what was that for?" Tuff snapped.

"Now you two knock it off." Meta Knight said putting hands between the Penguin and overall dreamland boy. "Be quiet we want to watch this duel." Tiff said.

"This should be interesting." Knuckle Joe said looking back at the duel stage. "Yeah go Kenshi!" Yeliss cheered. "Go sir Kenshi!" Bwoole cheered loudly. "Man you were right Joe it seems that Kenshi is popular." Tuff whispered to the young fighter. "So it seems." Knuckle Joe said looking a bit amused. "This should a be good duel to watch sire." Escargoon said. "I mean we see how strong Kenshi is."

"Hmph." Dedede said quietly.

Kenshi and Aura took wooden swords for each of them and took their places. "Now let's begin!" Ms Mexiah proclaimed as she waved her arms. Aura charged with her sword fast but Kenshi dodged easily. "Whoa." Tuff exclaimed.

"Just cause you'll be my future husband someday doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Aura said as she swung the wooden sword again. "Did she say future husband?" Tiff asked looking totally perplexed. "It seem so." Tuff said with her mouth wide open. Escargoon turned to take a glance at Dedede who was shocked and crushed. "That little brat.." He began to say. "Sire take it easy and let's watch so we can see how strong this kid is." Escargoon said quietly.

Kenshi then swung his sword but Aura blocked it barely and did a swift like kick however Kenshi dodge it and avoid the kick. "Impressive that boy is fast as well." Meta Knight said looking impressed. "Kenshi is strong like the girls said." Tuff said.

"(Man that kid is strong and fast maybe more than Kirby and the rest of the gang that dueled today.)" Escargoon thought.

Kenshi managed to dodge another of Aura's sword swipes and Aura then charged with a kick but Kenshi dodged and Aura fell off the duel stage. "Kenshi is the winner!" Ms Mexiah announced. "Whoa talk about fast." Kirby said. "Indeed he's very strong than we thought." Tuff added. "Looks like we got a tough warrior." Knuckle Joe said. "It seems so." Sirica said who was now blushing and seemingly impressed.

"Now that'll be it for the today and tomorrow we'll set for the Kingdom Havoniwa, there will be tournament so all of you rest well." Ms Meixah explained.

A few hours pass and then later it was night

Kenshi was with the kitchen where other workers prepare for dinner and the chef was with him. "My this should be good dinner especially when made by you." The chef said. "Thanks I'm done 4 minutes with the food." Kenshi said.

Meanwhile Kirby and his friends were at their bedrooms.

Kirby was sitting on a couch. "Man that was some work." He said as he began to stretch his arms and legs out. "That tournament that's being held in this Kingdom Havoniwa should be good."

Then there was knock at the door and he went to open it and behind was Princess Maria with wagon and his dinner. "Hi dinner is ready." The brown haired girl said with a smile. By side her was Yukine.

Kirby lift the plate's cover and inside was fish, herbal tea, and steak. "This looks good." He said with his eyes sparkling. "My my your friend Tiff was right you have appetite." Maria giggled. "Yeah I do since I was little." Kirby said smiling nervously.

Tiff was relaxing on a couch while Sirica was looking out the window. "Man my brother was beaten by you easily." Tiff said. "Now now your brother did well a bit.' Sirica said giggle. "I wonder how well Kenshi can fight without his Sacred Mechanoid." Tiff said. "Who knows but Dedede faces him something's telling me he won't last long." Sirica said. "I mean he lost to Knuckle Joe easily."

Just then there was a knock at their door. Tiff opened the door and there was Kenshi with Chiaia by side him. "Your dinners are here." Kenshi said who was pushing a wagon.

"I must say your friend Kirby really is a fighter." Chiaia said with a smile. "So is Meta Knight."

"yeah and Kenshi was something he was very fast and strong." Tiff said looking at the young mechamaster with a kind smile. "Oh thanks." Kenshi said blushing a bit. "Anyway tomorrow we'll all be heading to Havoniwa Kingdom and then in two days we'll be heading out to Paradise Valley." Chiaia explained as she and Kenshi left.

Meanwhile Dedede and Escargoon were in the living room in their guest room. "Man that Knuckle Joe's question really makes me mad. " The King said growling. "Easy sire." Escargoon said putting his hand on the king's left shoulder.

"We need focus on Kenshi's strength and speed now you saw how powerful he was against that dark elf princess."

"Argh we only saw his speed but his strength is probably nothing." Dedede spat. Escargoon sighed. Just then there was a knock at the door and Escargoon went to answer it and opened the door there was Lady Lithia and Princess Aura. "Here we brought you both dinner. "Aura said as she brought in the lunch wagon.

Dedede and Escargoon looked at their dinner which was fish, cup of water, and steak. "This looks yummy." Escargoon said as he sat down and ate. "Come on sire you need your energy."

Dedede frowned but ate anyway. "Oh ladies I must say this cooking is very good." Escargoon said. "Uh thanks but Kenshi made it with the other cooks that work here." Aura said. "Yes the wild Beast I mean Kenshi is a good cook." Lady Lithia added with a faint smile. "Um why do you call that boy a wild Beast?" Dedede asked. "I don't need to tell a pervert birdbrain like you that." Lady Lithia replied turning her head away.

"What was that?" Dedede asked looking offended. "Lithia mind your manners." Aura said. "She calls him that cause he's very strong and fast though there is another reason she calls him that."

"What other reason is that?" Escargoon asked. "Its a long story but you'll find out soon if Ms Mexiah thinks about ordering Kenshi about giving Sirica and Tiff a relaxing time." Aura said with a smile. Escargoon and Dedede were confused.

"Now you both eat up." Lady Litha said as she and the dark elf princess walked out of their room.

They both began to eat their dinner. "So tomorrow we all go to this Havoniwa Kingdom and there's a queen that rules there." Dedede said. "Um sire you heard what the young empress said about her aunt being a old bag meaning she's probably old for you." Escargoon said. "We'll just have to wait and see how old this queen is." Dedede said as he continued eating his food.

Tuff was relaxing a chair next to the window. "This is so good soon Summer Vacation will be here tomorrow." He said. Just then he heard a knock and walked to answer the door. It was Princess Maria and Yukine. "Hi ladies um you need something?" He asked. "Your dinner is served.' Maria said pushing the wagon inside. He got the same Fish, Steak, and water. "This should fish looks yummy."

He took a bite of the fish and smile. "Hey this is good and much better than Kowaski's cooking."

"Who is Kowaski?" Maria asked. "Oh he's chef that works at the restaurant from my homeland." Tuff replied. "You see he's not a good cook in fact his restaurant is the only one at our homeland."

"My he must be not a good cook." Maria said. "Did your friend take a cooking class or something?" Yukine asked. "He did on and he told me and my friends that he was taking a final exam by making a meal for his master but it wasn't good so his master whack him on the head." Tuff explained. "Oh my that must've been sad for your friend." Yukine said sadly.

"Yeah but he needs to find a better recipe let alone food or his restaurant might go out of business." Tuff said. Yukine then began to whistle something in Maria's ear. Tuff looked at them closely but Maria then glared at him. "Uh I'll just continue eating my dinner." Tuff said as he continued eating.

A few minutes later.

"I have an idea maybe Kenshi and the chef that cooks here can give you some of their recipes." Maria said but was Yukine then whispered in the princess' ear again. "On second we'll just ask the chef instead ok."

"Is something wrong with Kenshi's cooking?" Tuff asked looking concerned. Maria and Yukine shook their heads and walked out leaving Tuff confused.

"Oh that was close remember what Kenshi uses for his cooking." Maria asked her bodyguard. Yukine remembered that Kenshi won a contest back then and showed them what he used for his cooking which freaked them out expect for Princess Aura and Lady Lithia wasn't told about it cause she would kill Kenshi.

Meta knight was at his room and looking out the window. "Hmm this world is quite remarkable and that boy Kenshi is fast makes me wonder if Sirica, Tuff, Kirby, Knuckle Joe, Dedede, and I can do well against him in this tournament in the kingdom where we're all going to." He said as he continued gazing out the window.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Hmm I wonder who that is?" He said as he turned the door knob and opened the door.

It was Princess Aura with a dinner wagon. "I assume dinner is ready." He said. "Yes your dinner is served." The pink haired woman said as she brought in the Star Warrior's dinner inside his room.

The food this time was Italian Spaghetti and next was cup of water. "This looks good." He said as he took a bite. "Hmm delicious indeed."

"Anyway I must say you and your friends that trained today were amazing however I've been thinking about that Dedede's fighting style." Mexiah said looking a bit concerned. "Yeah well he's how should I..." Meta Knight began to say. "Anyway how well can you fight?" He asked changing the subject about Dedede. "I can fight pretty well." Mexiah replied. "I'm curious about something though like what is the name of your world?"

"The homeworld my friend and I are from is called Dreamland and there is a town called Cappy Town." Meta Knight replied. "I see why is the town called that?" Mexiah asked. "The people that live there are cappies sorta look like blobs but they're nice." The Star Warrior explained. "Hmm interesting." Mexiah said looking very interesting.

"Well I got to get going so good night." Mexiah said as she walked out the room.

Meanwhile at the Havoniwa Kingdom Queen Flora was getting ready for bed herself and looked at her dresser which had a picture of Kenshi standing in front of his White Sacred Mechanoid.

Flora then smiled at the picture and blew the picture of Kenshi a kiss.

Everyone then went to sleep but Kirby was still awake though he was laying on his bed. (Hmm this tournament will be tough especially how seeing how fast Kenshi is but seeing him fight with his strength will be tougher but I'll do my best and so will the others however how long Dedede can last in this tournament.) He thought. "I mustn't get nervous though I wonder what the prize is for the winner of tournament."

Kirby then fell asleep.

end of chapter.


	6. Meeting the Queen of Havoniwa

Chapter 6: Meeting the Queen of Havoniwa

The morning was rising and Kenshi was as usually picking some food and plants from the forest. "This is should be good enough." He said.

Back at the Academy everyone was still sleeping but Kirby began to wake up though he was still half asleep.

"Yawn." Kirby said yawning and stretching out his arms. "Man that was nice sleep."

Kirby then got up then put his clothes in the laundry basket.

Then there was a knock at the door and he walked to answer it. There was Maria and Yukine. "Good Morning Kirby we came here to you give some new clothes." Maria said as her bodyguard Yukine took some clothes that were like Kenshi's. "Hmm not bad these should fit fine." He said. "So thank you."

"Anyway breakfast will be ready soon so get dressed and meet us at Lashara's dining room." Maria ordered. "She needs to discussion something with you and your friends."

Dedede was the first to get up and went over to get find some clothes. "Man what will I wear when we meet the queen of Havoniwa?" He asked himself. "Oh man you're up I'm surprised." Escargoon said who just approached him. "Last I checked you didn't get out of bed for school."

Dedede growled after hearing that and remembering what school was like when a teacher named Mr Chip arrived(though he was very kind teacher) and how it was hard especially getting up early. "Well its not everyday we get to meet a queen." Dedede protested. "Yeah but this is our first time to meet a queen sire." Escargoon said. "Remember that Lashara girl said the queen is a hag so she might have wrinkles."

"We'll just have to wait and see what she looks like then when we all depart for the Havoniwa Kingdom." Dedede said.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Escargoon went to answer it and there was Princess Aura and her two attendants. "Hello I'm here to bring you these clothes for you to were and these are for your penguin friend." Aura's attendant said giving them new fancy clothes which were like the ones that the dark elf males wear. "This seems cool." Escargoon said as he put on the shirt. "It suits me well."

Dedede walked over and put his shirt on. "Well sire what you do think?" Escargoon asked with smile. Dedede went to look a mirror. Escargoon hoped that the king wouldn't let his temper blow otherwise things might get ugly. "Hmm this seems good I guess." Dedede said with faint smile. "Well anyway Lashara orders are now to get to her dining room for breakfast and then we'll all depart for Havoniwa Kingdom." Aura explained.

"Alright!" Dedede proclaimed. "Ok...well see you two later." Aura said looking a bit weirded out.

Then at Tiff and Sirica's room they both got up at the same time. "Yawn that was a good sleep." Tiff said rubbing her eyes. "Yeah I was tired after the training yesterday but I'm doing fine." Sirica adding stretching out her arms.

Then there was knock at the door. Sirica went to answere it and there was Kenshi with Chiaia. "Hi there and good morning." Kenshi said with smile that made Sirica's heartbeat fast and her cheeks to go pink. "Is something wrong." He asked noticing the white human girl's face pink. "No I'm good..I'm good." Sirica said shaking her head.

Chiaia smacked Kenshi on the head. "Come on now stop goofing around and give them their new clothes." She ordered. "Right." Kenshi said rubbing his head and handing some new underskirts and new dresses for them. "These looks pretty." Tiff said with sparkle eyes. "This are beautiful especially the underskirts." Sirica added happily. Kenshi started to imagine them wearing it which Chiaia noticed and she again smacked him on the head. "What exactly are you looking at?" She asked.

"Anyway girls as soon as you both get dressed meet us at Lashara's dining room so we can discuss and have breakfast." Chiaia explained. "Yes ma'am." Tiff said. Chiaia then walked away and dragging Kenshi by his left ear. "Man those two are like brother and sister." Sirica said. "Though I don't recall you doing that to Tuff I mean dragging your brother by his ear."

"No but my brother did drive me crazy." Tiff said groaning on how remember Tuff was annoying back then but they got along just fine.

Back with Meta Knight who was seemed that he got up early was looking out the window. "Hmm I wonder what this queen is like?" He asked himself. "I'm sure that Dedede is thinking the same thing."

Then he heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Lady Litha and Lapis. "Hi Mr Meta Knight we brought you these new clothes and the kind of cape you were wearing before." Lapis explained as she handing the clothes. "I appericate this thank you." Meta Knight said with friendly tone.

Lapis blushed a bit. "You know I don't why I'm saying this but you are quite handsome." Lady Lithia said with a faint blush. "Don't get any ideas like I was starting to fall for you!"

"I see do you love that boy Kenshi?" Meta Knight asked as the council made a glare with her glasses glowing. "Uh is that a no?".

"Easy Lithia." Lapis said putting her hand on the president of the Holy Land Academy Student Council. "Anyway Mr Meta Knight get dressed and go to the Lashara's dining room for breakfast and for a discussion with you and your friends."

Back then Tuff was still in bed. "Man that training was tiring but I can't wait to relax at this Paradise Valley." He said. Then there was knock though Tuff didn't want to get up but he heard the knock again. "Oh alright I'm coming." He said as rubbing his eyes and answered the door.

There was Ms Mexiah. "Wake up sleepy head." She said. Tuff then noticed she was holding new overalls and orange t-shirt. "Are those for me?" He asked. "Yes we all need to dress nice." Mexiah said smiling. "These looks better than the overalls I was wearing thank you." Tuff said happily. "Your welcome so get dressed then go to Empress Lashara's dining room for breakfast and we need to discuss other stuff to you and your friends as well." Mexiah explained as she left.

Knuckle Joe was up early. "Man that training was a workout but I wished I got a better challenge." He said as he heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?"

He opened the door and there was the old Principal. "Hi Joe I'm here to give these new martial clothes." She said handing the clothes to him including a new headband that was red color. "This is very nice thank you." Knuckle Joe said with smile. "Your welcome when you get dressed go to the empress' dining room for breakfast and discussing with the empress."

Meanwhile Lashara was getting dressed then her aunt appeared as a hologram(like how she appeared to talk to Maria in episode 5 of Tenchi muyo War on Geminar including when she talked to her in episode 6). "Hi my sweet niece, isn't this excited that we'll going on a summer vacation together expect we're all going to Paradise Valley!" Her aunt said looking excited.

"Please all you want to do with flirt with Kenshi." Lashara muttered. "Anyway I heard that some new people arrived and I heard two are Star Warriors and one is martial art fighter." Queen Flora said. "Last I heard there was girl with white long hair."

"Yes and there's a penguin and snail guy too." Lashara said. "Hmm well anyway I'll look forward to meeting those new friends of yours and seeing sir Kenshi as well." Flora said as she disappeared.

"Hmph I suspected she would want to meet our new friends as well and wanting to see Kenshi again." Lashara said sighing.

Flora appeared again as hologram. "Oh remember if you don't come to visit me I'll be forced to tell your friends including your new ones embarrassing stories about when you were little and to show them this picture.." She began to say with a small photo in her left hand as the device that made Flora appear as a hologram was knocked down roughly on the floor by Lashara. "Argh this why Maria, I and the other girls can't stand her!"

A short time later everyone was sitting the lashara's dining room. They were having scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes with syrup, milk, and orange juice. "This is good." Tuff said taking a bite. "Yummy." Kirby added with sparkle eyes.

"As usually Kirby love to eat." Tiff said giggling. "That boy loves to eat." Maria said with smile. "(Man I never had such a good meal like this before.)" Escargoon thought. "Hmm not bad I guess." Dedede said eating the bacon and eggs.

"This is better than Chef Kowaski's cooking." Tuff muttered. "This is delicious." Tiff added with a smile and her eyes closed. "Indeed Kenshi and the chef are great cooks." Lady Lithia said. "Well that strict woman called the wild beast by his name." Tuff said. "Uh Tuff." Tiff said nervously.

Her brother turned around and facing a glaring Lithia. "Uh sorry I didn't mean.." Tuff said with a panic. "Easy Lady Lithia he's just a kid." Mexiah said with calm voice. Tiff grabbed Tuff by his ear. "Next time chose your words carefully." She whispered. Chiaia noticed what Tiff was doing to Tuff and she giggled in amusement.

"Anyway everyone listen." Lashara said. "I just to want remind all of you guys that once we arrive at Havoniwa Kingdom we'll settle in and the tournament there will begin before dinner time." The young empress explained. "In after we'll be off to Paradise Valley."

"As for rules of this tournament that'll be explained by my old bag aunt." She added.

"Sounds like she isn't fond of her aunt." Knuckle Joe whispered to Meta Knight who was sitting next to him. "Neither is Princess Maria who is her mother." Chiaia whispered to martial art fighter. "Also Gryino, Wreda, Yeliss, Bwoole, including Morga, Ceres with his girlfriend Hazuki will be meeting us later soon."

Later they all got on a ship(the same one that Kenshi, the girls, and Dagmyer rode on to get to the Havoniwa Kingdom). "It'll be 2 hours or so before we arrive so in the meantime just relax in your rooms." Lashara said.

Kenshi however was running around admiring the view with Kirby and Tuff. "This is so cool!" Tuff said excitedly. "Yeah and very nice view too." Kirby added as he looked around seeing trees and cliffs. Dedede was in his room resting on the bed. "Man I can hardly wait to meet the queen." He said blushing and a smile.

Meanwhile Escargoon was taking a tour around the ship. "Hmm this ship is sorat big like the one we took to fight Eneme." The snail guy said.

Sircia was looking around as well then Kenshi was running towards accidentlly causing her to fall on her back and him to fall on top of her. "Oh I'm so sorry." Kenshi said abruptly getting up and blushing. "Oh its ok." Sirica said blushing bright red.

Meta Knight was wearing the new clothes he was giving and gazing off into the distance on where they were flying towards to.

Then he saw some gigantic flags with a picture of a woman. "Uh!" He said amazement at the queen's beauty. Maria and Lashara came running as well at what they were seeing. "Its those flags again." Maria said blushing. "Indeed they are." Lashara said blushing as well.

This got the other guys attention as including Escargoon that he didn't move. "Man that's some queen." Tuff said blushing. "She's one hot lady." Knuckle Joe added blushing red.

"And Lashara said she was an old bag." Escargoon said. Kirby didn't say anything cause Princess Maria showed him a picture of her mother the queen.

Queen Flora was waving from a distance wearing the girl suit and red cape she wore last time the girls and Kenshi arrived for Summer Vacation. "Whoa that's her!" Tuff exclaimed.

"Hmm this queen is something like in those gigantic flags." Escargoon said.

Just then Dedede got up after he realized the ship stopped meaning they arrived in Havoniwa.

Just then Chiaia grabbed Kenshi. "Come on Wahanly needs your help with our cargo." The orange haired woman ordered.

Dedede came out of the ship and there was Queen Flora now wearing her usually clothes that she wears. He felt his heartbeat fast, cupping his hands together, blushing bright red, and pink hearts came out of his eyes. "Hubba hubba." He said with lovestruck face. "Uh Tiff." Tuff said tapping on his sister's shouler.

"What is it?" His sister asked as her brother pointed at the King who was lovestruck. "Uh oh." Kirby said closing his eyes after he noticed the king looking lovestruck as well. "Here we go again." Escargoon said doing a face-palm realizing the king is lovestruck again. Lady Lithia noticed this as well. "Man can that pervert birdbrain be more like that around us girls?" She asked herself. "Man Dedede is now lovestruck on that woman too." Knuckle Joe added quietly.

Dedede approached the queen of Havoniwa. "Hi ma'am I'm Dedede, the King of Dreamland." He said. "Oh I never heard of that kingdom but its nice to meet you." Flora said smiling a bit.

"Anyway once you all get settled in your rooms at my castle fill free to take a nap until its time for the tournament begin, then after dinner will be served." Flora explained. "At the tournament I'll be explaining the rules and prizes."

She noticed Kirby and Meta Knight who were both standing next to each other. "Well are you both the Star Warriors I was hearing about?" She asked with a sexy smile. "Uh yes we are." Kirby answered nervously.

She looked at Meta Knight. "My what handsome young man you are."

Meta Knight's face went beet red. "And you Kirby are cute like Kenshi." She added making the New Generation Star Warrior blushing bright red too. "(Did she say Kenshi was cute?)" Dedede thought.

"I noticed Kenshi is missing, correct?" Flora asked moving her head left and right. "Kenshi is occupied he's currently helping Wahanly with our cargo." Lashara explained. "Oh that's too bad I was looking forward to seeing the boy that saved us from Gia and the bandits." Flora said sadly. "Oh well I'll be seeing him later today."

"Man she seems fond of Kenshi." Knuckle Joe whispered to Tuff. "Yeah just like the other girls from the Holy Land." Tuff added. Flora noticed Mexiah approaching. "Hi Mexiah how is it going?" The queen asked. "I'm doing good and these new people are our new friends." The pink haired woman replied as she pointed at the Kirby and his friends.

Tuff approached the queen. "Hi Queen Flora my name is Tuff."

"This is my sister Tiff." He added introducing his sister who waved at the queen. Sirica then stepped in. "Your majesty my name is Sirica and I'm friend of Kirby and the others that live in Dreamland."

"I see." Flora said.

Escargoon noticed Dedede's face and he wasn't happy meaning he must realize that Flora has the hots for kenshi. "Uh sire can we talk for moment?" He asked as he began pushing Dedede away by his chest to a doorway that goes inside the ship.

"What's going with you?" Escargoon asked in a whispering tone. "That brat Kenshi is more popular with the girls than we thought." Dedede replied growling. "Well incase you didn't notice your majesty the queen seems older than Kenshi I mean he's just a teenager so he's too young for her." Escargoon said. "Either way sire I think getting Queen Flora to fall for you might be slim."

Dedede glared at his servant making him nervous. "Hi, is something wrong?" A female voice asked. They turned to see who was talking to them and it was Wahanly. Escagoon was speechless. "Sorry if I startled you but I forget something in my room and I heard you two talking."

Dedede then decided to ask inventor something." Excuse me miss, does the Kenshi have a some kind of relationship with the queen?"

Wahanly was surprised about the question. "Well Flora is very fond him after a he gave her something that she really, really liked."

"Hmm what was that he did that queen really, really liked?" Escargoon asked. "That's something you can ask Princess Maria, Empress Lashara, or Kenshi though the rest of the girls including me know what he did." The female inventor replied as she walked back to the cargo holding a mallet.

Kenshi was getting stuff out of the cargo's with mechaworker and he also used to save Queen Flora then bring her back to the others when bandits attacked. "Hey, what do you think of Tiff and Sirica?" Wahanly asked who just arrived after getting a mallet from her room. "Oh well they're cute that's all." Kenshi said as his face went red.

"I see anyway are you ready for the tournament." The female inventor asked. "Yeah I can hardly wait." Kenshis said looking psyched as in excited. "Though I wonder how Kirby and his friends got into this world."

"Who knows but they're nice however that penguin guy seems little weird I mean he hits on some us girls." Wahanly said. "He even asked Ms Mexiah out but she turns him down."

A short time later everyone got their small stuff from their rooms in the ship.

Kenshi and Wahanly just came from finishing unpacking the cargo and Flora sighed in happiness. "Kenshi!" She said blushing as she ran over to him and hugged. "Long time no see Flora." Kenshi said. "Man first the girls at the Holy Land and now here the queen has a thing for him." Knuckle Joe whispered to Tuff who was standing next to him. "No kidding." The overall boy replied quietly. "This is awkward." Sirica said blushing at the scene. "Hmph." Ms Mexiah said crossing her arms with a jealousy look.

Chiaia made a embarrassing look(That idiot needs to get loose from Flora's embrace.)" She thought growling with her eyes closed. "Hey are you jealous?" Tuff asked giggling with amusment. "Pardon me." Chiaia said slightly blushing as she grabbed Tuff by his new overall. "Is that a yes?" The dreamland overall boy asked giggling again.

"Knock it off you two." Tiff said. "I was just having some fun." Tuff groaned. "Just be quiet shortstuff." Chiaia muttered. "What did you call me?" Tuff asked offended. "Do you always get worked up?" Chiaia asked as she and Tuff glared at each other growling.

"That's enough!" Meta Knight said as he pushed them both away from each other.

Ms Mexiah observed this and grinned but didn't say anything. "Come on Tuff, we don't need you both to causing a scene." Tiff whispered.

Escargoon sighed and then looked at Dedede who was growling angrily and his eyes were red. (How in the world did a twerp like him get a queen like Flora to fall for him?)" The Penguin thought angrily.

"(Uh oh if the king blows his top things will get ugly.)" He thought nervously.

Tiff noticed this as well. "(This can't be good.)"

Queen Flora hugged Kenshi tighter and tighter causing her big breasts to press against Kenshi's chest. "(Why, that little brat!)" Dedede thought growling even more. Meta Knight then put his hand on the king's shoulder which made Dedede turned his head to face the star warrior.

Meta Knight shook his head slowly and Dedede went silent but he was still angry.

"Aunt Flora, are we going to your castle soon or what?!" Empress Lashara asked loudly.

Flora stopped hugging Kenshi and she cleared her throat. "Everyone I repeat I escort you all to my castle, there you all can take break for 3 hours, then go it'll be time for the tournament, and there I'll explain the rules and prizes that'll be giving to the winner." The sexy queen announced.

Everyone got a ride to the Havoniwa castle.

"Now everyone my maids will take you into separate groups and they'll show you to your rooms but some will be sharing a room." Flora explained. two maids took Tiff, Sirica, and the rest of the girls to escort them to their guest rooms and two other took Kirby, Knuckle Joe, Kenshi, Dedede, and Escargoon to their rooms.

"Here Tiff, Sirica, and Lashara you three will take this room which has three bedrooms for youselves." The 1st maid said. "Thank you." Tiff said. Sirica noticed a window and looked outside and there was view of trees and flowers from the entrance to the castle. "This is great." She said. "Yes but I have to stay with my aunt until this tournament is over." Lashara mumbled. "Anyway girls at 4pm the tournament will begin so be there by that time." The 2nd maid instructed.

The maids took the rest of the girls to their rooms. "Dame Chiaia, Yukine, and Princess Maria you all take this guest room and each has three bedrooms." The 2nd maid said. "This is quite nice." Chiaia said. "Yeah but my mother will try to get Kenshi." Maria said.

Yukine was quiet but she began to think about Kenshi.

"I hope this tournament isn't like the one we had last time." Chiaia groaned. She remembered the pillow fight she had with girls, Kenshi, and Dagmyer which concluded as Kenshi as the winner. "Anyway like we repeat the tournament will start at 4pm

The two maids took Wahanly and Ms Mexiah to her guest room. "This is your room and has two bedrooms." The 1st maid said. "So just like the what the queen said take a nap or something until its time for the tournament to begin which will be at 4pm." The 2nd maid said.

Meanwhile the other two maids took Kirby and the other boys to their guest rooms.

"Sir Kirby this is your room only so fill free to take a nap and be ready for the tournament which starts at 4pm." The 3rd maid said. "I will be." Kirby replied.

The maids took Dedede and Escargoon to their room which they had to share. "This your room but there's two bedrooms for you both you each can take one." The maid explained.

Escargoon went inside. "This place isn't half bad." He mumbled and looked out the window. "Nice view too."

"When does the tournament start?" Dedede asked. "It'll start at 4pm and the rules will be explained by Queen Flora." The 2nd maid explained. "I have admit she's quite a woman." The King of Dreamland said smiling and blushing. "Is this guy for real?" The 3rd maid asked. "I have a question for you maids, is Queen Flora single?" The penguin asked. "Oh she was married to a king way back years ago but he passed away however she has a crush on Kenshi after he gave her a massage." The 2nd maid answered.

This made Dedede shocked as his face as his eyes grew red. "Why did that squirt do that?"

"That's kind of a long story." The 1st maid said getting a bit nervous at Dedede's red eyes. "Anyway you both get some rest."

The three maids left as the Penguin and the snail guy went inside the guest room.

The maids took Meta knight and Tuff to their rooms. "Sir Meta Knight and Tuff, these are your room which has two bedrooms so you can have your own." The 1st Maid explained. "Cool!" Tuff exclaimed excitedly and he noticed a window. "Cool the view from up here is nice."

"(Hmm this place is getting more interesting yet there's a lot of women here and Kenshi seems popular with them.)" Meta Knight thought.

At the guest room that Dedede and Escargoon were staying in

"(I can't believe that little brat gave the queen a massage makes me wonder how he was allowed to do that.)" Dedede thought. "(I must win this tournament so I can impress the queen but that squirt Kenshi is strong however I won't give up on having a future queen for my kingdom.)"

"Hey Escargoon I'm going to take a nap for awhile." Dedede said as he yawned. He entered his bedroom and fell on the bed by laying on his back on it then shutting his eyes to go to sleep.

As a half hour passes since the king fell asleep he began to dream only this time this one seemed to different, the scenery changed into a hotel bedroom with candles, a couple sized bed, and there was Queen Flora wearing a bathrobe revealing her cleavage. The Penguin was satisfied by her beauty and her busty chest.

"Queen Flora we are meant for each other so please marry me!" He said with pink hearts in his eyes and handing her a ring box then opening it revealing a wedding ring with shiny diamond. "Oh King Dedede I will marry you!" Queen Flora replied happily blushing red. "Come on big boy let's do it." She added seductive as she took off her bathrobe as it dropped to the floor.

"Hello, sire are you ok?" A voice asked.

Dedede woke up and saw Escargoon looking up(since his servant is small)at the Penguin. "Hey what's big idea I was having a good dream!" He snapped grabbing his servant by his neck. "Sorry I heard you talking in your sleep." Escargoon said with dizzy eyes.

Meanwhile Kenshi was wondering around the forest nearby the Havoniwa Kingdom looking for food and mushrooms.

"This should be good for dinner." He said.

Kirby was resting on the couch in his guest room. "Hmm I have a feeling that this tournament is going to be intense cause there's Sirica, Knuckle Joe, Tuff, Meta Knight, Dedede, Kenshi, and I entering it so I must give it my all."

At the guest room where Tiff, Siricia, and Lashara were at.

"Hmm these dresses are beauitful Empress." Tiff said as she looked through the new dresses that was giving to her before they left the Holy Land. "Yes but the uniforms we wear at the Academy are quite boring." Lashara said. "So Maria and I wear our underskirts though mine are more beautiful."

At the quest room where Mexiah and Wahanly were staying at.

"Hmm I can't wait to see how well our new friends go against baby boy." Mexiah giggling. "Geez you still call Kenshi baby boy." Wahanly muttered. "However you got a point I can hardly wait to see how Kirby and his friends do well against Kenshi."

At the guest room that Chiaia was sharing with Princess Maria and Yukine.

"This is crazy my mother is going to try to get Kenshi again." The Empress' cousin groaned. "Oh my this won't be good." Yukine said slowly. "I wonder what the prize is for the winner of the tournament." Chiaia muttered.

end of chapter.


	7. Havoniwa Tournament Begins

Chapter 7: Havoniwa Tournament Begins

Tiff was in her room with Sirica and Empress Lashara. "This tournament shall be something." Tiff said. "Yeah considering I'm in it so I'll be giving it all I got." Sirica said looking eager to brawl. "Yes and Kenshi will be too." Lashara added with a grin.

"Anyway I have question for you two about that Penguin?"

"You mean Dedede, what's the question?" Tiff asked looking curious. "What's his story like being King of your world." The young empress asked. "Well remember the Nightmare Enterprises we were talking about?" Sirica asked as the empress nodded. "Well I guess you can say Dedede was the customer." Tiff answered. "Say what?" The Empress asked as it was clear she was confused.

"As in he was working with Eneme and his organization." Sirica concluded. "What, that's crazy!" Lashara exclaimed. "Yeah he ordered to monsters to fight Kirby but he always managed to foil his plans and in the end Eneme was defeated." Tiff added.

"So how much has he changed much ever since this Eneme being was defeated?" Lashara asked. "His attitude seems the same but nothing more of him has changed." Tiff said.

"Anyway he seems to like my aunt." Lashara said. "(Yes but after seeing the Queen hit on Kenshi something is telling me that things will get crazy.)" Tiff thought with sweatdrop.

"Anyway girls we need to take a bath so I'll escort you both to the hot spring bathroom." Empress Lashara said as Tiff and Sirica took their new female human clothes with them.

At room that Chiaia, Yukine, and Princess Maria were staying.

"I wonder what my mother is offering to the winner of the tournament." Maria wondered. "Don't try to think about too much but I have a feeling its something we'll find not like." Chiaia said. "Hmm." Yukine said looking down. "Oh is something wrong?" Maria asked her attendant. "Oh its just I hope Kenshi will win." She said smiling brightly and blushing. "Yes and I hoped to see more of Kirby's powers." Maria said.

"What you mean princess?" Chiaia asked. "Back at the Holy Land Yukine, Hannah, and I witness a transformation power or some sort that Kirby did." Maria answered. "I see so basically you're saying he might have other transformation forms or whatever?" Chiaia questioned looking a bit curious. "Likely yes." The Havoniwa Princess replied. "Anyway girls we need to get our selves cleaned off so I'll escort us to a hot bath tub and the rest of the girls will meet us there."

At the room Dedede and Escargoon were staying in.

Escargoon was gazing out the window and admiring the view with trees. "Man this place is nice and quite site seeing." He said.

"ha ha ha, I can hardly wait for the tournament and the prize." Dedede said walking out of his bedroom. "I will win the tournament and then I'll prove myself worthy for Queen Flora by beating that brat Kenshi."

"Sire but he's quite skilled I mean he's fast and strong." Escargoon said. "You saw how he was quick against that Aura woman."

"True but I won't let that brat defeat me." Dedede said clinching his hand into a fist with determination. "I will have a queen to take back to my Kingdom."

"That is if you can win the tournament let alone lay a scratch on that kid." Escargoon mumbled. "What was that?" The king asked with a glare. "Uh nothing, nothing sire." The snail said nervously.

Meanwhile Aura was outside in the forest with her attendants doing some training exercises.

"Princess Aura, when will you and Kenshi get married?" The first elf attendant asked. "Huh, uh I'm not sure yet." The dark elf princess replied blushing red. "Anyway I need to focus on the tournament."

Queen Flora was at the location for the tournament observing the area.

"(The bonus prize will be for any of the boys to use my bath for a day but hopefully Kenshi will win then later I'll make my move on him.)" She thought blushing red. "Um, your majesty." A female voice said as the queen snapped out of her daydream.

There was Lady Lithia and Lapis with some girls that were fond of Kenshi during the war in Geminar including Morga which left the Student Council president in dismay. "Is King Kenshi going to compete in this tournament?" Lapis asked hopefully. "Yes he is, along with some of the new friends he made." The Havoniwa queen replied. "I heard about these new people including two that are a penguin and snail guy." Morga said looking a bit rough looked. "I can't hardly wait to see Kenshi!" Bwoole squealed with excitement. "I hope I get to go out with him!" Gryino added excitedly. "Not if I ask Kenshi out first!" Yeliss pointed out.

"Now, now girls knock it off." Lithia said.

She then noticed the look that Morga was given off making her nervous. "Well at least I'll get to see Kenshi again and meet these new friends of his." The green haired woman said.

Kirby was walking out the bathtub after taken a shower.

"Hmm hmm, that felt good taken a warm shower." He said as he took a towel and dried himself off.

He then got his new clothes he was given early before he and his friends arrived.

He took a black T-shirt and a pair a blue jeans.

"I never wore clothes like these back in my world." He said as he started getting dressed. "Then again I only wore shoes."

At the room where Meta Knight and Tuff were staying at.

"Hmm this place is nicer than I thought." Tuff said gazing out the window seeing trees and wind blowing through the trees gently. "I have admit that Kenshi is popular with girls than we thought I mean he's got that Havoniwa queen and she seems very fond of him."

Meta Knight was just silent. "(Hmm, indeed and the King likes her too but he wasn't happy that Flora likes Kenshi.)"

Meanwhile at Queen Flora and the rest of the women went to the colossuem where Kenshi battled Dagmyer and the bandits.

"Hmm I see my future son in law will be battling in the tournament." A male voice said and coming behind the queen was Aura's father King Shurifon.

"Yes, I look forward to it and seeing Kenshi including this Kirby boy's skills in battle against each other." Flora said in enthusiasm. "There is a prize and bonus prize too."

"Sounds good." Shurifon said. "I heard you and some workers made some kind of changes in this colosseum."

"Yes Wahanly and some of girls including Kenshi helped with that change but you'll see for yourself." Flora said. "We can wait to see King Kenshi in battle!" Gryino squealed in happiness. "Same for me!" Bwoole added blushing red and smiling. "Me three!" Yeliss added excitedly.

"Yes indeed." A female voice said.

It was the red head woman Rea.

"Well look who showed up." Lithia said though she didn't face the red head woman. "Yes, I bet you can't wait to see Kenshi battle again." Rea teased. "Uh, well I uh..." The president council stammered with a bright blushing on her face looking at the red head.

Meanwhile outside the forest near Havoniwa Kingdom.

Kenshi was picking up food again and getting fish. "This should be delicious." He said picking up some mushrooms which one of them was the rare mushrooms that the dark elves from Kingdom Shurifon eat.

At the room Kirby was staying in.

The star warrior was dressed completely. "I look forward to this tournament."

He went to the center of the room and sat down on a couch. "This is very comfortable. "

Meanwhile at the hot spring in the girls bathroom just Wahanly arrived.

The girls were relaxing in the hot big tub. "This feels good." Maria said in relaxation. "Yes, I can't wait to spend time with Kenshi." Lashara said. "Let's hope Aunt Flora doesn't try anything behind our back." Chiaia mumbled. "(That Flora woman must be quite fond of Kenshi then we realized.)" Tiff thought. "So I take it that the queen is very fond of Kenshi." Sirica said.

"Yes, it started years ago on a summer vacation here, let's just say Kenshi and us girls did some kind of pillow fight, of course Kenshi won." Lashara replied. "Sometime later Maria and I decided to get back at the queen, by hypnotizing him and having him give her a massage."

"A what?" Tiff asked in confusion. "Just what good of a payback that would do the queen?" Sirica asked. "Let's just when he did it to the others girls at the Holy Land, they could hardly move." Chiaia said. "I should know cause I was one the girls that got massaged."

"Me too." Wahanly said. "Including me." Yukine said though she was slightly blushing. "Yes but our plan to get back at my mother severely backfired instead she really liked the massage that Kenshi gave to her." Maria said remembering how her mother enjoyed the massage leaving Sirica and Tiff in awe. "What do you think this massage would do to us?" Tiff asked her white warrior friend in a whispering tone. "Try not to think about it." Sirica whispered back.

Meanwhile Mexiah was in her room getting dressed.

"Oh my, baby boy I can hardly wait to spend time with you alone." She said happily and looking at picture of Kenshi on a drawer and blew the picture a kiss.

Meanwhile outside in the forest Aura was leaving her treehouse with her two attendants. "Princess, so has Kenshi asked you marry him yet?" Her 1st attendant asked as the Dark elf princess turned her head looking flushed. "Uh, not yet." She replied stammering blushing red. "Well your father really thinks that he's a worthy man to be your husband." The 2nd Attendant added.

"I know but maybe Kenshi will give his answer soon." Aura replied looked up at the sky with smile still blushing.

At Kirby's room he heard a knock at the door.

He answered and there was Mahya with her two servants Angela and Vanessa. "Hello sir Kirby." Mahya said bowing. "We'll be escorting you and some of your friends to the colosseum." Vassena added doing the same bow. "Oh, thanks ladies." Kirby said kindly. "Hmm." Angela said who seemed to be observing the Star Warrior. "Uh, something ma'am?" He asked.

"Oh no, its nothing but you in a way you're like Kenshi." Angela replied.

The new Star Warrior was left confused but followed the three women.

They went to Tuff and Meta Knight's room.

Mahya knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Tuff asked as he opened the door. "Hello gentlemen, I and my two assistants will be escorting you all and Kirby to the colosseum where the tournament is being held." Mahya explained. "Cool, let's get this started." Tuff said in eager tone. "My, you seem very eager." Vanessa said giggling at the young Dreamland boy's enthusiasm.

"Oh I...uh." Tuff said slightly blushing. "Anyway, let's go get Dedede and Escargoon." Mahya said.

A short time they arrived at the room that the King and his servant were staying at.

Mahya knocked at the door. "Escargoon, get that." The King ordered which the snail did and opened the door.

"Hello I along with Vanessa and Angela will escort you two boys to location for the tournament." Mahya explained.

Dedede walked over and noticed the two young female attendants. "Hello ladies." He said bowing the young attendants. "Is this bird that hit on Queen Flora?" Vanessa asked. "Hmm, he's doesn't look much." Angela said.

"What?" Dededee asked looking offended. "Now calm down sire." Escargoon said grabbing the king by his cape. "Anyway ladies, take us to the location."

Meanwhile Chiaia, Yukine and Princess Maria were dressed.

Just then there was a knock at their door.

"Hello, its me Ms Mexiah." The pink haired woman answered. "Oh its my sister." Chiaia groaned with her eyes twitching. "Let's just hope she doesn't try anything us behind our backs." Maria muttered remembering how much Chiaia's sister is very affectionate towards Kenshi.

"Hello girls I'll be escorting you all to the tournament but first we'll go find Kenshi." Mexiah said.

Outside the forest was Kenshi who just got done picking up food including the rare mushroom who the Dark Elves from the Shurifon Kingdom love to eat.

"Hmm, this should be all." He said carrying the food and everything he gathered in a big basket.

He entered the main grounds of the castle.

At the hot springs Lashara, Tiff, and Sirica just got out and were inside the locker rooms getting dressed. Tiff had a green underskirt along with yellow dress which revealing a bit of her cleavage and Sirica wore a green underskirt too under a white dress revealing her cleavage and wore her hair band on her head.

"This dress you gave me is very cute." Tiff said kindly. "Does your cousin have any cute dresses or underskirts?" Sirica asked.

Lashara twitched her body. "Is something wrong?" Tiff asked.

"Oh my cousin and I have been through a lot and we argue about our style of our clothes including the color of our fashion." The young Empress replied giggling nervously.

"I see, I sometimes argue with my brother but he's still my brother." Tiff said. "This new clothes are cute, so do you think Maria can show me what she has?"

"Me too, let me see what dress your cousin has." Sirica said eagerly.

Empress Lashara was surprised by this but she faintly smiled. "Sure no problem but that'll have to wait after the tournament is over."

Just then there was the door to the girl's locker room opened and Lady Lithia and her attendant Lapis walked inside.

"Come on girls the tournament will begin soon." The Counsel woman said clapping her hands together.

A short time later the girls got dressed and were escorted out by the counsel president and her attendant.

Kenshi was walking out humming to himself. "(This should be enough for today.)"

Yeliss, Bwoole, Gryino, and Wreda approached Kenshi just as Mayha with her attendants Angela and Vanessa walked out of the castle with Dedede, Escargoon, Tuff, Kirby, and Meta Knight.

"Oh hi, girls what's up?" Kenshi asked kindly with a smile. "Oh I know you'll win this tournament." Yeliss said with cute smile. "I hope we get can spend time with you." Bwoole said blushing. "I look forward to see you and Kirby battle each other!" Gryino squealed happily. "I hope you'll chose one of us to marry someday." Wreda said blushing as well.

"Ugh, mushy." Tuff scoffed. "Hmm he's more popular with ladies than I thought." Meta Knight said observing the girls affection towards the young black haired man. "(Man, can that brat be more popular than he is?)" Dedede asked himself. "My, that kid has a lot of girls hitting on him." Escargoon said looking amused.

Knuckle Joe came out wearing his knew martial arts clothes.

"Those are new." Kirby said noticed the new Martial Art clothes but he still was wearing his headband. "I just got these from the Old Principal of the Holy Land Academy." Knuckle Joe whispered.

Just then Lady Lithia, Lapis, and the rest of the girls walked out of the entrance doors.

"Now everyone, may I have your attention?" Lithia asked clapping her hands which the gang did and all looked at her. "Now I'll escort you all to the location for the tournament and there Queen Flora will explain the rules once we arrive there."

A short time later they all rode their on hover bikes(the same kind that bandits used during the war on Geminar) and arrived at the colosseum were Kenshi battled Dagmyer and the bandits.

Queen Flora was there with Princess Aura including her two attendants and her father King Shurifon and Morga.

Once the queen saw Kenshi she instantly ran over to him. "Oh Kenshi, you're here darling!"

She hugged him tightly and began blushing.

The girls blushed at this including the boys. "Man, she's quite the flirty type." Tiff muttered looking creeped out. "Yes, she can't get enough of Kenshi." Chiaia whispered. "Hey, give baby boy some air!" Mexiah protested.

"My, my, she's still very attected to Kenshi." Morga said.

"Aunt Flora, we're here for the tournament!" Lashara shouted at her aunt's flirty. "Aww, I want hug him some more." Her aunt whined as she hugged the young Mechamaster tightly. "My, the queen is very affectionate to that boy as usually." Escargoon said chuckling.

The snail glanced at the king who had a jealously look on his face. "(Argh, curse that brat.)" He thought angrily.

"Uh, Queen Flora we must began the tournament." Lithia whispering while tapping the queen's shoulder and her eyes were twitching violently.

The queen pulled away and cleared her throat then took a out a piece of paper and putting to her face. "Ahem, everyone first I'll announce the people that'll be battling in the tournament, first will Kenshi Masaki!"

The girls cheered loudly. "Second warrior will be Meta Knight!" Flora announced.

The girls cheered loudly again which flattered the Legendary Star Warrior. "(This is flattering.)" He thought blushing a bit. "3rd will be Knuckle Joe!" The Havoniwa Queen announced.

Kirby and his friends including the girls cheered again. "(I didn't expect get cheers from the girls.)" Knuckle Joe muttered looking flattered that girls were cheering. "Number 4th will be King Shurifon, Number 5th will be Princess Aura, and 6th competitor will be Dedede!" Queen Flora announced. "My, I'm going to get some action." The Dark Elf king said chuckling.

"Go Princess Aura!" Aura''s attendants cheered. "Go good luck sire." Escargoon said patting the Penguin on the back. "Hmm, I'll need some if I'm to impress Queen Flora." Dedede said glancing the sexy queen

"Our 7th warrior will be Kirby, 8th competitor is Morga, and 9th is Sirica!" Queen Flora announced. "The 10th competitor will be Ms Mexiah, the 11th will competitor will be Tuff and the 12th will be Chiaia, 13th competitor is Lady Lithia, 14th will be Rea!"

"Good luck." Rea said winking her left eye. "Yes, you too." Yukine replied glancing over her shoulder at Kenshi with a smile.

"Now here are the rules but first the arena has been changed into a different battlefield!"

The gang was confused until Wahanly activated something with a remote device and the ground began to shake. "What's going on?" Tuff asked. "Look!" Kirby exclaimed as the colosseum's pillar went into the ground and the battleground rose up until it stopped and in the middle was battle ring.

"I made some arrangements." Wahanly said. "With some help of the our ladies including Hannah and Queen Flora."

"Yes, anyway the rules are simple first one is that two competitors will face each other in one-on-on battle and whoever faints or gets knocked out of the battle ring loses, 2nd rule is that no time limit meaning no hurries, and lastly our competitors are allowed to use their physical attacks meaning no weapons and nothing too powerful cause we don't want any accidents or anyone getting seriously injured here." Queen Flora explained.

"Finally the winner of this tournaments get a prize which is a 1000 grand prize money and if that winner is one of the male competitors that male will get the chance to take one of the girls including me out on a date!" Queen Flora added.

"What?" Lashara asked in shock. "I should've known my mother would do something like this." Maria muttered. "My, she's quite sneaky." Tiff muttered. "I like a woman who's like that." Dedede said with hearts his eyes. "Reminds of you, doesn't?" Tuff asking with a snicker. "What was that?" Dedede asked glaring at the Dreamland boy. "Now, now, boys stop fighting." Mexiah said calmly.

"Now the first battle will begin and I'll explain the warriors fighting this round, now first battle is between Dedede and Kenshi!" Queen Flora announced. "This should interesting." Morga said. "Indeed two kings battling." Mahya added. "I'm sure Kenshi can handle him." Maria said. "Right, Yukine?"

Her attendant nodded and blushed.

2nd match is between Kirby and Sirica!" Queen Flora announced. "Let's give it our all." Kirby said. "Yes, but I won't go easy on you even though we're friends." Sirica replied grinning. "3rd battle is between Meta Knight and Morga!" Queen Flora announced.

"So Morga the Mechmaster goes against the Star Warrior Meta Knight." Lithia said glancing at the woman she doesn't get along with. "This should be interesting." Lapis said.

"4th match will be Aura fighting Mexiah!" Queen Flora announced. "Let's make sure we give it our all." Chiaia said. "Alright and Kenshi will be watching us too." Mexiah said as she winked at the boy she loves.

"The 5th match of the day will be King Shurifon against Knuckle Joe!" Queen Flora announced. "6 match will be between Tuff and Chiaia and the 7th match will between Lady Lithia and Rea, and 8th match will be between Yukine and Wahanly !"

"So I'm up against Rea." Lithia said. "Let's put a good fight." Rea said winking. "Especially for Kenshi."

"Uh, sure." Lithia replied blushing red but cleared her throat. "Hey Yukine and Wahanly good luck to you both!" Kenshi cheered. "Oh." Yukine said blushing red with a smile. "Oh he's so kind." Wahanly said with her eyes closed and had a smile on her face with a blush.

"Going up against a girl sounds fun." Tuff stated. "If you're saying I'm weak then you're dead wrong." Chiaia said with a glare on her face and grabbing Tuff by his new shirt he was wearing under his Overalls.

"Finally the last thing I need to inform that tomorrow we'll all have a day off and the next following day after tomorrow will be the final day of tournament!"

"So King Kenshi and Dedede enter the battlefield!" Queen Flora announced. "Hey, good luck sire." Kenshi said kindly offered his hand to shake. "Hmph, yeah I suppose." Dedede groaned who offered his hand to shake but he wasn't clearly happy.

"Sounds like Dedede isn't too happy." Tuff said. "I know I bet he really want to defeat Kenshi." Tiff said. "Don't worry, Kenshi can handle him." Maria said. "Yes, go King Kenshi!" Yeliss, Bwoole, Gryino, and Wreda cheered happily.

Kenshi blushed and chuckled embarrassedly.

Dedede made some fists and Kenshi did a battle stance. "Get ready..set...BRAWL!" Flora announced.

Kenshi and Dedede charged at each other which the king made his first punch but Kenshi backed away firmly like he did with the other warriors that tried to hit him. "I remember when he battled Cliff and his thugs." Lapis said. "Yes, he dodged their wooden swords too." Mexiah added remembering the fight as well.

"Argh, hold still!" Dedede yelled as he let out punches again and again but to no avail. "Man, he's dodging those punches like fast." Tuff said. "Hmm, he's more impressive than we were told." Meta Knight said looking very impressed. "I can see why he was so strong." Sirica said looking equally impressed but more. "(Oh man, the king won't last long.)" Escargoon thought nervously.

Dedede began panting.

"(Ugh, this kid is no pushover.)" he thought. "(I refuse to lose!)"

The king took out his big mallet.

"Oh my!" Aura exclaimed. "That's no fair!" Lashara protested. "Hold it, no weapons allowed!" King Shurifon. "Wait King Shurifon, I still want to keep fighting." Kenshi answered putting his hand out. "Are you sure?" Maria asked. "Yeah, I really want to keep fighting." Kenshi replied smiling.

"What a idiot." Chiaia muttered. "Just let him be." Mexiah said putting her hand on her younger sister's shoulder

"Take this!" Dedede said charging with his wooden mallet and swung it but Kenshi leaped up dodging the swing of the mallet. "What?" Dedede exclaimed in shock. "No way!" Kirby exclaimed. "Very impressive." Knuckle Joe said looking impressed. "He's strong than he was yesterday." Tiff added looking very surprised.

Kenshi then landed on the ground and tackled the Penguin in the stomach. "Ooh!" The King groaned as Kenshi swung himself and did a swift kicked on the King's in face. "Aaah!" Dedede screamed who had suddenly had dizzy eyes and collapsed on his back.

"Unbelievable!" Escargoon exclaimed in shock with hands on his face. "Dedede can't continue so the match goes to Kenshi!" Flora announced. "Alright King Kenshi!" Yeliss, Bwoole, Wreda, and Gryino cheered happily. "Not bad." Tuff said. "Oh baby boy won!" Mexiah squealed with happiness and she over to hug him. "Uh, thanks big sis Mexiah." Kenshi said with smile as the pink haired lady rubbed her face against his.

"Come on, Mexiah give him air." Chiaia said grabbing her sister by her arm. "Kenshi was able to handle Dedede like I said." Maria said. "He was." Yukine said blushing red. "We get to Kirby and Sirica in action." Morga added.

Escargoon went over the king. "Sire, are you ok?"

Dedede struggled to get up. "Argh, I can't believe that brat defeated me."

"Don't worry sire you fought well." Kenshi said offering his hand to shake. "Ugh, I guess so." Dedede grumbled offering his hand. "(I won't lose again though.)"

"Our 2nd battle will be begin shortly in 2 minutes." Flora announced.

"Its time soon." Kirby said. "I'll forward to see to a good battle." Sirica said. "Good luck you two." Kenshi praised. "Thank you." Kirby bowed. "Yes, thank you." Sirica said as Kenshi smiled at her making the bazooka warrior blush. "So the rules say we can't use any weapons or any too powerful." Kirby added. "I can't use my Bazooka rocket or my sword so I can use only my fists." Sirica said. "No problem."

"I got one ability I can use." Kirby said thinking of the right transformation ability.

"Now Kirby and Sirica take your places!" Flora called out. "

Kirby took the left side while Sirica was the right side.

"Get ready...set...BRAWL!" Flora announced.

"Go Fighter Transformation!" The New Generation Star Warrior proclaimed transforming into his fighter form. "Whoa!" Kenshi exclaimed in amazement. "That's Fighter Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed. "Not bad." Morga said. "Hmm, impressive very impressive." Shurifon said with hand under his chin. "Very cool." Lapis said. "Cant wait to see Kirby's new Fighter ability in action." Maria said excitedly. "You said!" Lashara added sharing the same expression. "We'll see what Sirica is made of." Lady Lithia said.

"I'm sure she'll be impressive." Bwoole said.

Sirica charged with her left hand and let out a swift punch but Kirby dodged it. "Whoa, not bad." Sirica praised but she did a low kick which made Kirby fall but he recovered and flipped over.

"Whoa, you've gotten stronger." Sirica praised. "Yes so have you." Kirby replied back kindly. "Let's not hold back." Sirica said. "Let's not." Kirby said as they both charged with swift punches.

"Go Triple kick!" Sirica proclaimed as she did a triple swift kick but Kirby managed to dodge them the two kicks but was kicked in the stomach which Kirby fell on his bottom. "Now take this!"

The white haired girl charged with a fist but Kirby abruptly opened his eyes and did a Circle Throw but Sirica recovered from the throw but Kirby quickly saw this and did a swift kick.

"Ooh!" Sirica groaned as Kirby did a sky uppercut under the white haired girl's chin and knocked her down on her back. "Uhh." She said with dizzy eyes.

"Sirica can't battle so the winner is Kirby!" Flora announced.

"You alright?" Kirby asked as he offered his hand. "Yes, I'm ok." Sirica replied kindly as she offered her hand.

"Now the 3rd match between Meta Knight and Morga will begin in 2 minutes!" Flora announced. "Hmm, I won't be able to use my sword but I still can fight." Meta Knight said as he gave his sword to Tuff. "Here watch this for me."

"Sure." Tuff said taking the Legendary Star Warrior's Galaxia sword.

"Way to go, you two were great!" Tff praised. "That was quite the battle." Mexiah added with an impressive look on her face. "Especially you Kirby."

"Oh thanks." The pink haired Star Warrior said chuckling with a blush. "Congrats." Maria praised. "I'd expect nothing less from the boy I chose to be my attendant."

"Yeah, that was good." Yukine praised. "We're just glad we gave everyone a fight to watch." Sirica said flipping her hair back with her hand.

"Now Meta Knight and Morga enter the battlefield!" Flora called out.

Which they did Meta Knight was on the left side while Morga stood on the right side. "Let's see what a man like you can do." Morga said. "I look forward to seeing how well you battle." The blue caped warrior replied as he flipped back his cape.

"Now ready...get set...BRAWL!" Flora announced.

Meta Knight flew by turning his cape into batwings. "Oh my, he flying!" Mahya exclaimed. "His blue cape changed into bat wings." Chiaia added looking a bit surprised. "That's very impressive." Shurifon praised.

Meta Knight flew towards the crazy Mechmaster woman and let out a punch but Morga moved her head out of the way. "Uhh!" He gasped in shock. "I won't get hit that easily." Morga stated as she did a karate chop and swung her hand towards the Legendary Star Warrior.

Meta Knight blocked it with his arm. "Ugh." He groaned as he felt a bit of pain but recovered and did a sky uppercut. "Not bad." Morga said seemingly impressed. "Let's go ha ha ha ha!"

She began laughing manically and did a barrage of punches. "Oh my." Lithia said. "She's quite the scary one." Tiff said shaking. "She's dramatic." Tuff said. "I'd look forward to battling her." Knuckle Joe said as he glanced at Aura's father. "(That is if I can win against King Shurifon.)"

Meta Knight began to dodge like he did against Sirica but Morga managed to land a punch on his face and did a swift marital kick. "Ugh." He groaned as he fell on his back.

"She's stronger than she looks." Tuff said. "No kidding." Lithia said looking a bit shaken. "She was like that when she fought against bandits during the war in Geminar." King Shurifon said.

"Now take this!" Morga proclaimed as she leaped up then down with her right foot out but Meta Knight opened his eyes and instantly jumped up. "Whaa?" She said looking shocked that the Star Warrior was able to dodge.

"Not bad." She praised as Meta Knight clinched his left hand into fist and so did Morga as they both charged making battle cries and soon their punches collided.

They both slide to the opposite sides as they stood still and their friends watched on to see who would faint. Meta Knight began to fall. "Oh no!" Kirby exclaimed seeing his Star Warrior friend beginning to fall

"I have admit..." Morga beginning to say as she slowly fell on her back. "You're quite strong like Kenshi and Kirby."

"Morga can't continue, so the winner is Meta Knight!" Flora announced.

"Oh alright!" Tuff cheered. "Yeah, Meta Knight!" Kirby cheered. "Not bad." Kenshi said looking impressed and nodding his head. "Morga did well too." Tiff praised. "She's still kinda scary when she attacked so ferociously." Tuff added. "I can agree on that." Lithia whispered to Dreamland boy.

"Next battle between Aura and Mexiah will begin in one minute! Flora announced. "Looks like we're up." Aura said. "Yes, let's also give a fight for our Kenshi to watch." Mexiah said.

"Heh, heh, heh." Kenshi chuckled blushing red. "So what's your secret?" Knuckle Joe asked amusingly. "Uh, naturally charms I guess." The young Sacred mechmaster replied still blushing red.

Queen Flora noticed this and glared. "Now Mexiah and Princess Aura enter the battlefield!"

"Let's do this." Aura said clinching her left fist. "Yes." Mexiah said clinching her first and had a face of determination.

They both entered the arena box.

"Good luck both of you!" Kenshi cheered. "Go sis!" Chiaia cheered. "You too Aura!"

"Let's see what these ladies can do." Escargoon said. "I bet they're strong." Tiff said.

"Now get ready...set...BRAWL!" Flora announced.

Aura and Mexiah dashed at each other, and did a martial art kicked as their legs collided. "Man, they're fast too." Kirby said. "Indeed, they're strong than we thought." Meta Knight said looking impressed. "My sister is strong alright." Chiaia added knowing her sister's fighting skills.

"I see you're quite strong as always." Aura said giving off a grin. "Same goes for you, I'd expect nothing less from your fighting skills." Mexiah praised.

They both pulled back fast and leaped towards each other. "Now take this!" Aura said as she swung around and stretched out her leg but was caught by Mexiah. "Whoa!" Tuff exclaimed. "She's quite the woman." Escargoon praised. "(I have to admit she's quite impressive.)" Dedede thought as he glanced at the king. "(I bet the king is stronger than her.)"

He then looked at Kenshi. "(I will defeat that brat someday and prove myself worthy for Queen Flora.)" The Penguin added.

Mexiah then swung the Dark Elf princess around and threw her. "Take this!" She proclaimed as she tackled Aura. "Ooh!" The dark elf princess groaned but then she recovered and grabbed Mexiah by her arms, and threw her to the opposite side. "Now takes this!" Aura proclaimed as she dashed towards the Holy Land teacher.

Mexiah was almost going to fall out of the battle line but she recovered quickly and dashed at the elf princess.

They both dashed as they came closer Aura then tried a punch but Mexiah dodged it quickly. "OOH!" Tiff exclaimed in surprise. "She dodged it!" Tuff exclaimed in shock. "Just like you Kenshi." Kirby stated. "Yes, she is." The Young Mechmaster replied agreeing the new Star Warrior's statement. "She's quite the woman." Escargoon said looking impressed.

Mexiah then did a martial art kick sending Aura out of the battle ring and knocking her out.

"Princess Aura!" Her two attendants called out. "Its ok, Princess Aura is fine." King Shurifon said chuckling. "Princess Aura can't continue, so the winner is Mexiah!" Flora announced.

Aura then sat up straight but then Mexiah approached her. "You put up a good fight." She said kindly as she offered her hand. "Same for you." Princess Aura said smiling.

The two women approached their friends. "Big sis Meixah and Aura you both were great." Kenshi praised kindly with a smile. "Oh Kenshi, you're so sweet!" Mexiah squealed happily as she hugged him affectionately.

" Ms. Mexiah give him some air!" Chiaia yelled. "My, she really likes him." Knuckle Joe said chuckling in amusement. "This is getting too mushy." Tuff said looking annoyed. "You were great out their my daughter." King Shurifon praised. "Yes, you were." Aura's 1st attendant praised. "Yes, you were princess." Aura's 2nd attendant added.

"They're right, you were great too." Kenshi praised. "So have you decided to marry my daughter yet?" King Shurifon asked. "Oh my." Tiff said looking surprised. "I...I...I..." Kenshi said stammering nervously.

"(If that brat decides to marry Aura then Queen Flora is good as mine.)" Dedede thought grinning.

"I haven't decided yet." Kenshi answered firmly.

"Uhh, let's get the next match underway." Flora announced. "So Mexiah and Aura enter the battle ring!"

The Holy Land teacher and the dark elf princess entered doing their battle stand.

"Now get ready...set...BRAWL!" Flora declared.

Aura dashed towards Mexiah who didn't move and the dark elf princess swung around and did a swift kick.

Chiaia remembered that she did the same thing when her sister tried to kiss Kenshi.

Mexiah dodged the kick as Aura slide on the ground and stood on her left food with her while her knee was the ground. "Not bad." Aura praised. "Then again I'd expect nothing less from the Holy Land Academy teacher."

Mexiah smirked at the comment. "Thanks and now..."

The pink haired woman dashed and did a punch but Aura leaped into the air. "Whoa!" Kirby exclaimed. "Not bad." Escargoon said. "She's quite the princess." Tiff said looking amazed. "She's quite a warrior." Sirica said looking amazing as well.

Aura then lunged down at the pink haired woman with her leg stretched out and her foot almost landed on her but Mexiah leaped backwards.

"Aah!" Chiaia gasped.

Mexiah then did a martial art kick right into Aura's stomach causing the dark elf princess to fall on her back on the ground.

"My, you're stronger like always." Aura said struggling to sit up. "Same to you and now its end this." Mexiah replied as Aura got up.

Aura and Mexiah stared at each other and charged at each other with speed.

Aura made her first move by doing a martial art kick but Mexiah blocked it by catching her foot.

She threw the dark elf princess around the opposite direction and tackled her causing her to fall out of the battle ring.

Aura was knocked out.

"Princess Aura can't continue, so the winner Ms Mexiah!" Flora announced with a microphone in front of her mouth.

Aura got up looking disappointed but then Mexiah approached her smiling at her and offering her left hand. "You did quite well."

The dark elf princess responded with a smile as she took the Holy Land woman's hand. "You put up a good fight."

Kenshi ran toward them. "Hey girls, you both were great!"

"Oh Kenshi, you're so sweet!" Mexiah squealed as she hugged the boy tightly and rubbed her face against Kenshi's. "Come on, sis give him some air." Chiaia said taking her sister by her arm.

"He's so popular with the girls." Knuckle Joe said grinning. "Yes, he's a lucky dog." Kirby added.

"(That kid is popular with girls alright.)" Escargoon thought.

"Anyway 2 minutes the battle between Knuckle Joe and King Shurifon will begin!" Flora announced.

"This is gonna be good." Knuckle Joe said with a confident smile on his face. "I won't hold back young man." King Shurifon said.

"Don't worry neither will I." The Martial Art warrior answered.

They both stared at each other with determination.

End of chapter.


	8. End of the First Round

Chapter 8: End of the First Round

King Shurifon and Knuckle Joe's match was about get underway.

"Let's see what you got." Shurifon said looking confident. "Same goes for you too." Knuckle Joe replied with a straight face with the same look. "Get...ready...set...BRAWL!" FLora announced over the microphone.

Shurifon dashed towards the Martial Art warrior but he leaped up fast. "Whoa!" Aura exclaimed in shock. "Not bad." Mexiah said with her hand under her chin observing. "That boy is quick." Lady Lithia stated looking very amazed.

Knuckle Joe then dashed quickly and let out a barrage of punches at the Dark Elf King. "Ooh." He groaned feeling the fists from the Martial Art Warriors punches. "You're quite the strong like Kenshi."

"Thanks, you're quite fast like him." Knuckle Joe replied kindly. "Yes, in fact we raced each other." King Shurifon said he leaped backwards. "I see, who won?" Knuckle Joe asked.

Lashara, Chiaia, and Princess Aura remembered that race and how Kenshi went off to get his stuff he left.

"I won." Shurifon replied as he began to chuckle with a smile. "You see, the boy that's going to be my future son in law left some stuff behind so he lost."

Kenshi began to laugh nervously.

"So you had to back to the Holy Land?" Kirby asked. "Yeah, kind of and Empress Lashara was angry with me." Kenshi repiled laughing nervously.

Knuckle Joe and King Shurifon dashed at each other with a kick.

Knuckle Joe's right leg and Shurifon's left leg collided like swords. "This battle is getting interesting." Princess Aura said. "Yes, Knuckle Joe is quite strong." Her 1st attendant stated. "Yes, maybe he can beat Kenshi." The 2nd Attendant added. "We'll shall see if Knuckle Joe wins." Sirica said.

The Martial Art Warrior and the Dark Elf man leaped backwards fast as they slide backwards but stopped.

"You're not too bad." King Shurifon praised. "Yeah, you might be a challenge for my future son in law but he'll be tough to beat."

"Thanks, let's end this now." Knuckle Joe said as he clinched his hands into a fists.

They both dashed towards each other, as King Shurifon punched with his left hand while Knuckle Joe punched punched with his right hand.

Their punches went into their cheeks as they stood still sweating and then King Shurifon began to fall. "You're quite the warrior." He said breathly and he fell flat on his face.

"Oh!" Princess Aura gasped in surprise. "Amazing." Kenshi said.

"King Shurifon is unable to fight, the victor is Knuckle Joe!" Queen Flora announced over the microphone.

Knuckle Joe walked over to Aura's father. "Hey, great fight." He said as he offered his hand.

King Shurifon smiled as he took the Martial Arts hand as sign of respect. "Same here, you put a good fight."

"Hey, King Shurifon you did great and so you did Knuckle Joe!" Kenshi praised as he waved both of his arms. "I must admit that Martial Art is stronger than I thought." Princess Aura stated. "He and his friends are quite strong." Vanessa commented. "Yes but Dedede doesn't look like much of a fighter." Angela whispered.

"Attention, the match between Tuff and Chiaia will be in 1 minute!" Queen Flora announced.

"Good luck." Kenshi said with a smile. "Oh, thanks." Chiaia said turning her head away and blushing. "Hey, I won't go easy on you even though you're a girl." Tuff said chuckling.

Chiaia then glared at him. "Are you saying that I'm going to cry if you hit me?"

"Uh, no not really." Tuff replied nervously. "She's quite tempered." Tiff whispered. "I'll say." Sirica added in a whispering tone.

Chiaia and Tuff entered the battle arena.

"Good luck to you two!" Tiff cheered. "Go for it Tuff!" Kirby cheered. "You too Kenshi!"

"This should be interesting." Mexiah said observing the battle. "I shall see how my sister's fighting skills improved."

Mexiah remembered when she was saved by Kenshi Chiaia tried to kick her when she tried to kiss Kenshi but she moved out of the way.

"Now...get...ready...set...BRAWL!" Queen Flora proclaimed.

Tuff ran towards the orange haired woman and let out a punch but Chiaia moved out of the way. "(She's dodged my fist.)"

She grabbed his left arm and swung him as he fell on his back. "Ugh." Tuff groaned in pain. "She's tough." Kirby said. "The kid doesn't have a chance." Escargoon whispered. "My brother better get serious." Tiff said with her eyes closed and both were twitching.

Tuff got up on his feet. "Man, you're quite tougher than I thought."

"Don't understimate cause I'm a girl." Chiaia stated as with a straight face.

Tuff ran towards the oranger haired woman again letting out another punch but she dodged again just then Tuff did a swift kick at the woman's legs causing her to trip.

"Oww." She groaned as she fell on her bottom. "Not bad." Mexiah said looking a bit impressed. "That was a good move I suppose." Lady Lithia commented. "I must say it was good cause Chiaia let her guard down." Lapis said. "Yes, he let out another punch which was distraction and then he did a swift kick making Chiaia fell down." Princess Aura stated.

"How did you like that?" Tuff asked with a serious look. "Not bad, this battle is far from over." Chiaia said as she rolled back and jumped back on her feet. "I'll show you what I'm really made of."

Chiaia dashed towards the overall boy and did the same kick she tried to lay on her sister.

Tuff tried to dodge but Chiaia made her kick hit and knocked Tuff to the left side rolling over the edge and out of the battle ring.

Tuff was laying on the ground showing he was knocked out.

"Tuff can't continue, so the winner is Chiaia!" Queen Flora announced.

Tuff then got up a bit but looked depressed that he lost but then Chiaia approached. "I know I lost."

Chiaia then offered her hand which Tuff noticed as he looked up at her. "Look you did pretty good but you want to train more then maybe I can train you."

"Let a girl train me?" Tuff asked looking uneasy. "What does that mean?" Chiaia asked glaring and grabbing the overall boy by his shirt. "Uh, I suppose that'll be ok if you still want to train me." Tuff replied breathly. "Let me go, please."

Chiaia dropped him as she walked away Tuff got back up. "I have admit you're quite strong and I hope we battle...again." He said as he smiled.

Chiaia glanced over her right shoulder and smiled at the overall boy.

"Not bad." Mexiah praised. "You and Tuff were great." Kenshi added. "It wasn't long but you guys were good." Lapis praised. "Not too shabby I guess." Lithia said clapping her hands. "You were great Tuff." Tiff praised with a smile.

"Chiaia has gotten stronger." Rea said. "Looks Dame Chiaia is gotten better than we thought." Maria said.

"The battle between Lady Lithia and Rea will begin a one minute!" Queen Flora announced.

"Good luck Lithia." Kenshi said with a smile. "Uh, sure and thank you." The female council president repiled turning her head away and blushing. "(Man that wild beast is...)"

"You too Rea." Kenshi said kindly. "Oh I will." The red head woman replied smiling.

Rea and Lady Lithia went to the battle box.

"Now...get..ready...set...BRAWL!" Queen Flora proclaimed.

Rea and Lithia dashed at each other and they both did a kick with one of their legs which collided. "They're pretty good." Tuff said. "Yes, Lithia is strong even when she's in her Mechanoid." Lapis informed. "So she's a Sacred Mechamaster too." Tiff said.

"Yes, she maybe strict but she's very understand." Lapis replied. "I wouldn't want to get her angry."

"Heh, heh, yeah I remember when I made her angry." Kenshi said chuckling nervously.

He remembered when he gave her a massage she's quite angry and when she lectured him about it in her office she nearly threw a large book him.

"Yeah, Lashara told us that you gave the girls a massage." Sirica said. "Yes, she's wasn't the only one angry." Kenshi replied.

A flashback scene.

Wahanly had the rest of the women on her Mechaworker which had four legs and cannons.

"We found you!" Chiaia shouted. "I swear on my life you'll pay for humiliating me!" Princess Aura stated taking a out her dagger. "You and that wild beast will pay for what you done!" Lady Lithia stated angrily.

"No please don't..." Yukine muttered blushing.

"You'll pay for getting rough with Yukine and de-flowering her!" Princess Maria pointed out.

"I won't really care, stay back so I can annihilate these peverts!" Wahanly pointed out.

End of flashback.

"My, my, sounds like you had a chase that day." Knuckle Joe said. "You're telling me." Kenshi said chuckling.

Rea and Litha leaped backwards.

"You're quite strong as always." Rea commented. "Same for you." Lithia replied with a grin. "Let's give these guys a great fight to see especially for Kenshi." Rea stated glancing at the black haired boy.

Lady Lithia began eyeing at him with her right eye opened while her left eye was closed faintly blushed. "Ahem." She said clearing her throat.

Lithia charged at the red head and did a swift kick but Rea leaped up.

"Nice leap." Maria said looking impressed. "I'd expect no less from her." Lashara said. "Especially for Lady Lithia." Lapis said.

Rea then went straight down with her leg stretched out her foot almost landed until Lithia dodged it and recovered from rolling by put her hand on the ground preventing from rolling over.

She landed while kneeling down with her left leg. "Let's finish this."

"Right." Rea said.

They both dashed towards each other and punched each other in the stomach.

They both back away groaning but they both recovered.

Lithia was about to dash again when she noticed Rea wasn't in front of her anymore.

To her surprise the red head was behind her and then she did vital throw at the strict student council's face making her jump in air a bit and then Rea swung herself around and her leg hit Lithia on the shoulder knocking her down.

Lithia had dizzy eyes.

"Lady Lithia can't battle so the winner is Rea!" Queen Flora announced.

"Too bad." Lapis said looking down. "She did well."

"She's did quite good." Tiff said. "Rea is quite strong too."

"Indeed." Sirica said looking impressed. "My, my, too bad Lithia." Morga said looking disappointed. "She did okay I guess."

"Rea is strong like when I face her." Kenshi said.

He remembered how she was dressed as masked woman and how tough she was including how she and her brother saved him from Gia.

"You both did great." Kenshi praised.

"Oh you're sweet." Rea replied kindly. "Yes, you are." Lady Lithia muttered faintly blushing.

"The final battle between Yukine and Wahanly will begin in 1 minute!" Flora announced over the microphone.

"Good luck to you both." Kenshi commented. "Oh thank you." Yukine replied firmly and blushing red. "We'll do our best." Wahanly added doing a thumbs up and winking with her left eye.

"This should be good." Tuff said. "I wonder who'll win." Escargoon said. "I wish I was still in." Dedede grumbled with his arms crossed and glanced over his shoulder at Kenshi.

Yukine was on the left side of the battle box while Wahanly was on the right side.

"Now get ready...set...BRAWL!" Queen Flora declared over the microphone.

Yukine and Wahanly dashed at each other and did a martial art kick at the same time.

Yukine did the martial art kick with her left leg while Wahanly did one with her right leg and their legs collided like swords. "My, you're quite strong like when you pilot your Sacred Mechnoid." Wahanly praised.

"Thank you, you're quite a fighter like when you use your Mechaworkers." The shy female attendant replied kindly.

"Mechaworkers?" Tiff asked. "Yes, you see she has her own shop and invents different type of Mechaworkers." Chiaia explained. "I remember a few she made." Maria added.

"First one was when kenshi arrived in our world for the first time and that's also when we met him." Empress Lashara said.

"Oh yes, baby boy was so cute and I remembered when he was held prisoner outside he was cold." Mexiah said bashfully. "Oh brother." Tuff groaned. "Wait why was Kenshi locked up for?" Tiff asked.

"Let's just say he wanted to go home and he was working with some bad guys that were using him." Maria answered. "We'll talk about that some other time.

"Aww, I wanted to hear more." Tuff whined as he felt someone grab him by his ear. "Come on, quit your whining." Chiaia warned.

Wahanly leaped up and flipped over doing a kick from the air.

"Look out!" Tiff called.

Yukine leaped backwards fast. "Oh my." Wahanly said looking surprised. "I'd expect no less from a girl who works for Princess Maria and who's also a Sacred Mechamaster."

Yukine dashed towards the worker girl and tackled her.

"Ooh." Wahanly groaned.

"She's quite fast." Escargoon said looking impressed. "Hmm, yes." Meta Knight said observing very closely.

Yukine leaped backwards again standing straight.

"Man, this one fight that's getting tough." Wahanly said groaning. "I'll give it my all."

She dashed towards the shy attendant and did martial art kick which Yukine tried to dodge but was hit quickly.

Yukine was knocked on the ground on her back. "Oh my." Chiaia said looking shocked. "My, she's gotten quite strong." Mexiah said looking impressed. "Remember Kenshi is watching our fight." Wahanly said.

Yukine looked at Kenshi who looked at her confused for a second but then smiled at her causing her to blush.

Her eyes locked on the worker girl and dashed towards her tackling her once again but really hard.

Wahanly slide backwards and then Yukine did another Martial Art kick by swinging herself and her leg landing its hit.

This knocked Wahanly on the ground on her back.

Yukine observed the worker girl who had dizzy eyes.

"Wahanly can't continue so the winner is Yukine!" Queen Flora announced over her microphone. "This concludes the first match of the tournament!"

Everyone cheered expect for Dedede who was still bumped out about his lost.

"Now attention everyone that second round won't begin in one day so tomorrow everyone is allowed take a break and then the next following day the second round will begin and there I will announced the next two competitors that'll be fight each other!" Flora explained.

"I can't wait!" Kirby said eagerly. "Hmm, yes I look forward to the second round too." Meta Knight commented nodding his head. "I'll keep fighting for Kenshi." Mexiah said hugging herself. "I will too for kenshi." Yukine said.

"So will I." Rea added in a seductive tone. "I will forward to fighting my next opponent." Knuckle Joe said making cracking sounds with his hands. "I can't hardly wait!" Kenshi said eagerly.

"Well be cheering." Sirica said putting her hand on new Star Warrior's shoulder. "Yes me too." Tiff said smiling. "Too bad you did your best sire." Escargoon said kindly. "(I may have lost this time but someday I will defeat that brat and then Queen Flora will realize I'm worthy of her.)" Dedede thought looking determined.

"Anyway everyone attention!" Queen Flora announced. "Mahya, Angela, Vanessa and my maids were escort you all back to hot spring baths!"

"Oh I'm tired." Kirby said yawing. "Me too." Tuff said yawing. "Me three." Tiff added yawing too.

Morga was then leaving. "I need to be going but I'll be back for kenshi and I hope to meet you again Kirby."

She winked at the two boys affectionately making them blush.

A short time later everyone was to their boys and girls hot springs baths.

Kirby and the boys were taking their baths relaxing.

"This is warm." Escargoon said in relaxation. "I suppose so." Dedede mumbled still looking mad. "Its nice to relax." Tuff sighed in relaxation. "Ah, its so warm in this bath." Kirby sighing in relaxation too. "This should help us get our muscles get back relaxed too." Knuckle Joe stated with a comfortable sigh. "I like this hot spring." Kenshi said quietly.

"Hmm, this does feel nice." Meta Knight commented who was laying his arms on the in the bath.

At the girls hot springs bath.

"Oh too bad Kenshi isn't here." Mexiah moaned in disappointment. "Yes, I wanted to spend some time with him too." Queen Flora added in a whiny tone. "Too bad mother but he'll be okay." Princess maria said annoyed by her mother's whining.

"Yes Aunt Flora he needs to relax then to deal with your affections." Lashara mumbled annoyingly with her eyes twitching. "Yes, Mexiah, Kenshi needs some rest without getting hugged by you." Chiaia added sharing the same annoying expression. "With that attitude like that you'll scare away the boys." Mexiah joked with a giggle. "Ugh." The oranged haired woman grumbled at her older sister's remark.

"Oh I wish kenshi was here." Bwoole whined. "I want Kenshi to wash my back." Gryino added. "I want him doing that to me too!" Yeliss said. "I hope he washes my back first if he has time." Wreda added blushing red with a bashful face.

Aura was with in a bath tub with Lady Lithia and Lapis relaxing with their eyes closed.

"We'll be spending time with him and those new boys tomorrow and after the tournament." Rea said. "After all we'll be going a long summer vacation."

Aura was with in a bath tub with Lady Lithia and Lapis relaxing with their eyes closed.

"I won't let that wild beast touch me." Lithia muttered. "Relax, Kenshi is kind as always." Lapis added calmly.

"Yes, I secret wish he was here though." The school consular mumbled blushing red. "What was that?" Lapis asked. "Uh nothing, nothing." Lithia replied turning her face away hiding her blush.

A short time later everyone got dressed and went to the dining room to eat dinner.

Kirby was sitting on the left side of the table next to Tiff while she sat next to Tuff, he was sitting next to Chiaia, Mexiah was sitting next to her young sister, the red head woman sat next to Escargoon and he sat next to King Dedede. On the right side of the table Maria sat next to her attendant Yukine and she was sitting next to Lashara.

There a empty chair next daughter.

Maria noticed that the chair next to her mother was empty as if the chair is saved for someone but then she shook the thought off.

"I can't wait to eat!" Tuff said looking eagerly. "Yes, I know." Chiaia muttered. "I wonder how good the food is." Escargoon said. "It'll be good that's for sure." Sirica said. "I remember the food that Kenshi made us." Tiff stated.

"Speaking of which where is that idiot?" Chiaia asked noticing that the black haired boy wasn't around. "Uh oh, did he run off again?"

"Actually he's bringing the food to us, he decided to help out with the cooking." Queen Flora answered. "What?" Tiff asked. "I thought he'd worn out after that battle." Tuff said looking surprised. "That kid must have a lot of energy." Escargoon said looking amazed. "Don't be amazed." Dedede groaned.

"Where are the other girls and our friends?" Kirby asked noticing the other girls, Knuckle Joe and Meta Knight weren't in the same dining room. "They're eating in another dining room with Mahya, Angela, and Vanessa." Lashara answered. "In fact Kenshi probably delivered their food but he's scheduled to eat with us."

"Oh that's good." Mexiah said giggling. "It'll be my pleasure make sure that boy has a great time eating with us." Queen Flora said giggling with a blush. "Oh brother." Tuff groaned at the queen's behavior. "She's quite taken with Kenshi." Tiff said looking creeped out.

"Ugh, she's quite a strange queen." Sirica said nodding her head.

Just then a knock was at the door.

"Come in." Flora answered.

Kenshi came in with one maids. "Hi, I'm delivering all your food and I'm eating here." He waved kindly.

Mexiah was about to get up from her seat but was grabbed by her sister's hand. "Now we must eat first." Chiaia mumbled with her eyes twitching.

Kenshi went on the left side where Queen Flora sitting at along with Yukine, Maria, Empress Lashara.

He gave Yukine her meal which was a green salad with a large cup of cold water. "That looks good." She said blushing. "Oh." Kenshi said chuckling with a blush.

the maid went to the side where Kirby was sitting with his friends including Mexiah and chiaia.

She gave Kirby his meal which had a chicken salad a large cup of cold water.

"This looks good." The new generation star warrior commented.

Kenshi approached Princess Maria. "Here you go."

Her plate had spaghetti with sauce on the top and a large cup of cold water.

"Looks delicious, thanks." Maria said with a smile.

The maid gave Tiff her meal.

Her plate had salad with strawberrie aside was a large cup of water.

"This looks great." Tiff said looking amazed began eating.

Kenshi approached Queen Flora.

Her plate had fruit and vegetable salad and large glass of water.

"Oh dear Kenshi looks like delicious!" Queen Flora squealed with a blush.

The maid went to Tuff.

On his plate was meatloaf with two sauce packs aside with a large glass of cold water.

She went to Mexiah.

Her plate had beef stew and large cup of cold water.

"I'll eat this especially when this is done by Kenshi." Mexiah said winking at the boy she loves. "Uh." Kenshi said blushing red and rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Yes, in fact it was." The maid answered giggling.

She approached Chiaia.

Her plate had a mixed salad and with a large cup of cold water.

"This looks good." She said. '(I'm just glad I don't have to eat that stew my sister is eating.)"

She remembered when Kenshi revealed what he uses to make the beef stew and how she alone with some the girls expect for Princess Aura freaked out badly.

The maid brought Escargoon his meal.

His plate a spaghetti with sauce on it and a large cup of cold water.

"This looks good." Escargoon said.

"King Dedede, this is your dinner." The maid said.

The King's plate had mealoaf too with two packs of sauce. "Hmm, looks good I suppose." Dedede said observing the meal.

Kenshi had brought his plate which had a beet stew as well and a large glass of water.

Maria looked at where Kenshi just sat it was the empty seat that was next to her mother.

"Um, why is he sitting next to you?" She asked. "Aunt Flora, did you save that chair for Kenshi?" Lashara asked. "Oh I wanted him to sit by me." Flora answered giggling with a smile as she leaned her head on the Sacred Mechamaster's shoulder.

"Oh, I wanted him to seat next to me." Mexiah moaned in disappointment.

"(That little brat is getting too much attention from Flora.)" Dedede thought glaring with jealousy look. "Uh sire take it easy." Escargoon mumbled quietly yet calmly. Mexiah cool it." Chiaia muttered looking annoyed.

"This is getting awkward." Tiff said. "She likes him very much for sure." Sirica added eyeing the queen's affections. "He's popular with the ladies." Tuff said chuckling.

After dinner they were all escorted to their rooms.

Kirby was just getting dressed for bed.

"Man, this good so far but there's not been monster or any threat yet." He said. "Oh well, I'll have to wait see what happens then."

At the room Dedede and Escargoon were sharing but they had their own bedrooms.

"Sire, this was a great meal." The Snail said feeling full. "I must say that Queen Flora really loves Kenshi."

"Ugh, don't say that." Dedede grumbled. "Come on, sire don't worry about it cause I'm sure he doesn't love her." Escargoon said calmly. "He's younger than her so it won't work out and I noticed him blushing at that Yukine girl so he must have feelings for her so you might have a chance."

"Whatever." Dedede muttered as he went to his bedroom and laid on the bed.

"(I won't that brat get my way but if its true he has feelings for Yukine then Queen Flora will be mine." He said quietly as he fell asleep.

Escargoon went into his bedroom and laid on his bed.

"I wonder if Queen Flora will love Dedede." He said to himself. "I secretly hope so if she rejects him then I have a feeling he'll get angry."

The Snail guy then fell asleep.

At the room Meta Knight and Tuff were sharing.

"I'm must admit that this place is quite cool." Tuff stated. "I mean the queen has hot springs that are so warm."

"Hmm, indeed she's quite nice." Meta Knight stated nodding his head.

Back the room that Yukine Chiaia, and Maria were sharing.

Yukine was sitting on a couch alone thinking about Kenshi.

She remembered how he blushed at her. "Heh, heh." She giggled. "Yukine, you'll get the chance to spend time with Kenshi." Maria said giggling at her attendants mood knowing how much she loves Kenshi.

"My, that idiot should've let that cheater get disqualified." Chiaia growled. "Maybe but Kenshi is kind and I don't think he would like it if he won by his opponent being disqualified. "Maria said giggling.

A short time later.

Maria and Yukine were asleep in their own beds.

She sat up straight and took out a locket which she opened and looked inside. It had a picture of her and Dagmyer back then when they were children together.

"(I wonder what's become of him after the war.)" She thought looking depressed.

She remembered how much she loved him but then was completely heartbroken when he betrayed them and how she tried to convince him back to her and others but he refused.

Mexiah was in her own room.

She was sitting on her bed and next was a drawer which had a picture of Kenshi who was standing in front of his Mechanoid smiling.

She looked at with a smile and blew a kiss to the picture of the boy she loves.

Back in the Queen Flora's bedroom.

She was in her bathrobe with her cleavage showing and walked to her bedroom.

She approached her big sized bed and glanced at a picture she had of Kenshi.

She giggled and blushed red the blew a kiss at the picture of the boy she loved. "I hope you win Kenshi my dear but Kirby is cute though, I secretly hope you'll win my dear Kenshi and then we can give each other our love in bed."

She began shaking herself in sexy tone and then she fell asleep.

Kenshi was in his bedroom.

"Man, that was some fight today." He said stretching out his arms and legs.

He let out a low yawn and climbed into bed. "I'm little sleepy."

He fell asleep.

Tiff, Lashara and Sirica were staying in the same room.

Tiff was laying in her own bed.

"I must say that battle today was tough." Tiff said. "It was and I hope Kirby will win." Sircia said hopefully. "I have feeling if he battles Kenshi, it'll be tough."

"Yeah he overpowered Dedede." Tiff said looking concerned. "Now don't worry Kenshi seems like a kind boy and I'm sure he won't hurt Kirby that bad." Sirica said giggling. "I'll forward to seeing those fight and I have feeling it'll be amazing battle." Lashara added.

Lady Lithia was in her room and sitting in bed.

"Hmm, that wild beast I mean Kenshi is truly a fighter as always." She said blushing red. "I secretly hope we can spend time together."

Lapis in her room as well.

"Kenshi put up amazing fight and so did our new friends." She said remembering how everyone fought well. "I wonder if Kenshi wins which girl will he pick to go out with on a date?"

Everyone was soon fast asleep and could hardly wait for their break and then the next day the second round of the tournament will begin.

End of chapter.


	9. An Awkard Morning

Chapter 9: An Awkard Morning

Kirby was asleep and so was everyone else expect for Kenshi who as usually was out getting food in the forest.

He leaping onto a tree branch to another and another until he climbed down to the ground.

He looked around and saw another rate mushroom that King Shurifon and his people love.

Meanwhile Queen Flora was dreaming about something.

She was in her bedroom wearing her blanket around her body and laying on her bed. "Oh Kenshi, are you ready?"

Kenshi was in his boxers and with a grin on his face. "Maybe this answer your question?"

The Sacred Mechmaster/Wild Beast jumped on top of her and began kissing her lips. "Oh Kenshi." Queen Flora moaned.

Flora began blushing and giggling in her sleep.

Dedede was dreaming and having his own good dream.

Dedede was dueling against Kenshi.

He punched Kenshi and knocked him out.

"This battle is over, King Dedede is the winner!" Lady Lithia announced.

"Take that little twerp." Dedede said with a grin.

He then saw Queen Flora coming his way with a smile on her face and blushing red. "Oh Dedede, why was I so blind?" She asked happily. "Its ok, will you marry me?" Dedede asked blushing red and taking out a rose.

"I will!" Flora replied happily.

"Sire, sire, sire." A voice called.

Dedede woke up and saw Escargoon looking down at him.

"Sounds like you were having a good dream cause I heard you mumbling in your sleep." He chuckled. "Argh, I was having a good dream." Dedede grumbled in frustration.

Kirby was sleeping.

His dream was about food as usually.

He was surrounded by that a four bowls of beef stew that Kenshi made.

"oh that looks yummy." He said drooling a bit.

Kenshi made it his wa out of the forest.

"This should be good." He said laying a basket on the ground.

Morga was looking at the Mechmaster from behind a tree.

"This is my chance." She whispered quietly.

She quietly approached him from behind. "Hi there."

Kenshi turned around. "Oh Morga good morning, how you are?"

"So good, I see your busy this early." Morga replied seeing the basket of food. "Oh yeah, just gathering more food." Kenshi said chuckling. "As usually that's what you do." Morga giggled amusingly.

"Anyway I have to get going soon." Kenshi said as he felt Morga's hand on his shoulder. "Uh is something wrong?"

He then was sprayed in face then came drowsy.

He passed out.

"You're mine now." She said sinisterly as she picked the Mechamaster and carried him off on her shoulder.

A short time later.

Empess Lashara was getting up and found her roommates Sirica along with Tiff were awake.

"I feel refreshed." Tiff said strechting out her arms. "Me too and I'm ready to do some training." Sirica said doing punches.

A knock was then sounded at the door.

Sirica went to open and to see that Mayha along with Vanessa and Angela.

"Good morning, we'll be having breakfast in 20 minutes." Vanessa said. "Yes, Empress Lashara get ready soon." Mayha said. "Yes ma'am." Lashara said yawning a bit. "I can't believe we have to stay here."

"Now Empress, behave." Mayha said. "She's quite childish." Sirica whispered to Tiff. "She starting remind me of Dedede and Tuff." She whispered back remebering the king and her young brother whines and makes a fuss about somethings.

Meanwhile Queen Flora was getting dressed in her room.

She was putting her usuall clothes and combing her hair. "I can't wait for this break." She said giggling. "I wonder if I should get that whistle from my niece and the make my move on Kenshi."

A knocked at her door.

The queen opened it and one of her maids who had dark brown hair. "Here it is." Her maiden said handing over the whistle her niece used to make Kenshi go into his hypnonizing mode. "Thank you once I blew into this in front of Kenshi I'll be getting a massage and maybe more."

The maid was weirded out. "Anyway I do sometime later night and then prepare everything in my private hotspring bathtube." She ordered. "Yes your majesty." Her maid nodding and walked away.

Aura was outside with her two attendants outside scouting around the forest.

"Don't worry Kenshi will make his decision soon." Her 1st attendant said. "Yes, in no time you and him will be man and wife." Her 2nd attendant added. "Don't worry about it, I'll be ok in the meantime." Aura answered with a smile.

Kenshi was asleep on a bed in a wooden cabin in a deeper part of the forest and next was a river stream and few trees with the sunlight shining through.

"This it once he wakes up I'll make my move and I'll have him all to myself." Morga said who looking down at him. "He looks so cute when he asleep."

Back at Kirby's room.

He was getting dressed with a red t-shirt and blue jeans with a brown belt.

"That was some sleep and I can't wait for breakfast." He said looking eager.

Just then he heard a knock at the door and walked over to answer whoever knocked.

There stood Mayha, Vanessa, and Angela.

"Hello, Kirby we're here to escort you to breakfast." Angela said bowing. "Goody!" Kirby exclaimed excitedly. "Looks you're hungry." Vanessa said giggling at the Star Warrior's enthusiasm.

"(Hmm I guess he's like Kenshi after all maybe.)" Mayha thought with a grin.

At the room where Dedede and Escargoon were sharing.

"Oh I feel refreshed." Escargoon said sighing and stretced out his arms. "I can hardly wait breakfast."

Dedede was looking grumpy. "My dream would've been nicer if you didn't wake me."

"Sorry sire I didn't..." Escargoon began to say.

"Just don't wake me up whenever I'm dreaming about something good." The King said with a glare. "Ye...yes...sire." Escargoon replied nervously.

Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"Get that will ya?" Dedede asked.

Escargoon grumbled but he did want his king told him to do so he walked over to the open the door.

"Hello Escargoon and Dedede." Angela greeted with a bow. "We're here to escort you both to the diner for breakfast." Vanessa added. "So follow us." Mahya ordered.

"Uh thank you ladies." Escargoon said bowing too.

"Let's eat then." Dedede said bowing too. "(I hope Flora eats with us.)"

Queen Flora was in her room finally dressed and her hair combied taking the whistle into her hand and putting on her drawer.

"I can hardly wait to for breakfast to eat with Kenshi." She said happily. "Then later I'll get one of my maids to escort Kenshi to my hot spring bath, use this whistle to make Kenshi massage me."

Meanwhile

Aura exited the forest with her two attendants.

"What do you think of the vacation that will next after this tournament?" Her first 1st attendant asked. "If you're lucky Princess then you could try to be alone with Kenshi." The 2nd elf attedant added.

Aura blushed at her 2nd attedant's statement. "(Maybe I will get the chancet be alone with him and maybe more.)"

At the room Maria, Yukine, and Chiaia were staying in.

"This should be relaxing day." Chiaia said stretching out her arms. "Yes, I suppose breakfast will be ready soon." Maria added firmly. "Strangely I want to find out more about Kirby's powers."

Yukine was surprised. "You like him?" She asked.

Maria's face went red as a tomato. "No of course not...I just want to see more tranformation abilities that he might have."

Later Maria wore her usually dress, while Yukine wore her usually dress alone with her pink underskirt that she wore whenever she looks after the princess.

Chiaia wore jeans, blue T-shirt, and work shoes.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Chiaia said as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello Dame Chiaia, Princess Maria, and Yukine." Angela greeted bowing. "We're here to escort you to the dining room for breakfast." Vanessa added bowing too. "Now ladies follow us." Mahya finished.

at the room Tuff and Meta Knight were staying at.

Tuff was wearing another blue pair of Overalls with an orange T-shirt, and shoes.

Meta Knight wore blue jeans with a black belt, T-shirt, and his purple cape.

"This is cool clothes." Tuff praised. "Wearing these new clothes is cool too."

"Hmm, yes we never got wear these kind of clothes." Meta knight stated firmly. "Its because we weren't humans."

Just then there was knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Meta Knight said as he walked over to the door and opened it.

There were two maids one with black hair with a back part twisted, and one with dark brown hair.

"Excuse boys we're here to escort you to the dining room." the black twisted haired maid said bowing. "It'll be breakfast time soon." The 2nd dark browned haired maid added.

"Let's eat then." Tuff said smiling.

Meta Knight nodded and they followed the maids.

Back at the hidden cabin in the forest.

Kenshi began to open his eyes. "Oh, what hit me?"

He rubbed his head with his hand and he noticed he was no longer outside the forest. "How did I get here?"

"That was my doing." Morga answered wearing a green bathrobe.

"Uh, Morga its you." Kenshi said looking startled. "Why are you wearing that bathrobe for?"

Morga giggled as her cleavage began to show making Kenshi's face widen and blush.

"Let's just say I wanted to spend sometime with you alone."

"I see but I'll be late for breakfast." Kenshi said nervously with his eyes widen. "I got to get going."

Kenshi tried to get up until he realized ropes were tied to his legs. "Hey, my legs are tied together a bit."

Morga smirked. "(This is my chance.)"

Meanwhile

Everyone was at the dining room and their food was already there with pancakes, a side of scrambled eggs, and Orange Juice.

"This looks yummy!" Tuff exclaimed drooling a bit. "Let's eat it!" Kirby added excitedly.

"They love to eat." Sirica said smiling. "That's for sure." Tiff said looking a bit embarrassed by her brother's behavior.

"This looks good alright!" Escargoon added. "Him too." Tiff added doing a face palm.

Dedede moved his eyes around seeing no sigh of Kenshi. "(Guess the brat overslept which means I can try to ask Flora out.)"

Mexiah was exiting her room wearing her non-teacher uniform.

"I hope I get to spend time with Kenshi." She said shaking happily. "Oh baby boy."

Queen Flora entered the dining room.

"Good morning everyone!" Flora said in happy tone.

"Good morning." The girls said un happy to see the queen.

"Good morning!" Kirby, and Tuff greeted chuckling.

"Good morning Queen Flora!" Dedede greete happily waving with blush and grinning.

He walked over to her giving her a rose.

"How are you this morning?" He asked winking with his left eye.

"Oh I'm doing good." Flora said looking a bit weirded out.

"He seems to like my mother." Maria whispered to Lashara. "Yes, it seems which means we might lose a rival." Her cousin whispered. "If you get my meaning?"

Maria knew right away.

Queen Flora and Dedede took their seats.

However the queen noticed someone was missing. "Um excuse me I see someone is missing, correct?"

Mexiah just entered.

"Sorry I was late I had to do something." She said giggling but then she noticed Kenshi wasn't in the dining room. "Where is baby boy?"

"Huh, you mean you haven't seen him?" Flora asked worriedly.

Dedede crossed his arms with a jealousy look.

"Wait, he's not here?" Maria asked. "Oh my." Yukine muttered worriedly.

"I'm sure he's outside still." Tuff said. "Wouldn't stay out there that long." Chiaia said with her eyes twitching.

"How would you know?" Tuff asked in grumbling tone.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Chiaia asked looking offended.

"That's enough you two!" Maria ordered.

"Wait, Aunt Flora do you have him somewhere?" Lashara asked looking supicious.

Floras' eyes went widen.

"(Argh if they get the idea I took the whistle my plan will go up in flames.)" She thought nervously. "(I didn't expect him to go missing which wasn't part of my plan.)"

Back at the hidden cabin.

"How...how...come...nobody told me about this cabin?" Kenshi asked nervously. "More like does anyone...know...about..this...cabin?"

"It was just built awhile back after the war." Morga answered with a giggle.

"So I had it hid it for few years until I returned to this place."

Kenshi was getting more nervous.

"To...do...do..what?" He asked nervously as his body shook.

Morga then started taking off her bathrobe slowly.

Kenshi's face went widen eyes and sweating nervously.

Meanwhile at Flora's castle.

"What is that idiot taking so long? Chiaia asked in frustrated tone. "If he's wandering around too much I'll give him a scolding!"

"Now, now, dame Chiaia don't get worked up." Lashara said calmly.

"When is breakfast going to be ready?" Dedede asked impatiently.

"Are you serious?" Maria asked looking mad.

"What?" Dedede asked dumbfounded.

"Kenshi could be out there hurt or worse." Maria added worriedly.

"Then he needs us!" Flora proclaimed clenching her left hand. "He needs me the most!" Mexiah proclaimed pointing at herself.

"They're very fond of Kenshi." Tuff said. "Yes its surprising." Knuckle Joe added chuckling amusingly.

"I'm hungry but let's help them out." Kirby said. "After he's our friend too."

Tiff and Sirca smiled at Kirby's offering.

"He's kind as always." Tiff said giggling. "Just like Kenshi." Sirica added giggling too.

All the girls even the men helped look for Kenshi.

Aura was coming out of the forest when they saw the girls with the boys bursting out.

"Hold on!" The dark elf princess called waving her left arm.

Flora abrutly ran to the dark elf princess and began shaking her by her shoulders. "Where is Kenshi, where is he!"

"What..are...you..talking?" Aura asked with dizzy eyes.

"Hey, take it easy!" Her 1st attendant shouted. "King Shurifon won't like if he finds out what you doing to her!" Aura's 2nd attedant added firmly.

"Mother take it easy." Maria said taking her mom by her arm.

Flora calmed down a bit.

"Have you seen Kenshi?" Lashara asked. "Is he still in the forest?"

"I've seen him but we all know he usually comes out early in the morning." Aura replied.

"Yes, I know that." Chiaia muttered annoyingly.

"Oh where is Kenshi?" Mexiah whined cupping her hands together.

"Heh, heh, the girls love that kid." Escargoon said amusingly.

"(Argh, that little brat is getting too much attention.)" Dedede thought with jealousy look.

"Let's search in the forest maybe he got lost or something." Kirby said.

"I'm not sure about the lost but you maybe right." Chiaia said quietly. "Anyway, Kirby, Tuff, and Knuckle come with us."

"Hey, why do we need to go?" Tuff asked in moaning tone. "Kenshi can make back on his own, right?"

Chiaia then made a furious glare at him making Tuff nervous. "Complain like that and I will make your day a nightmare."

Tuff nodded in agreement. "Uh...uh...we'll help."

Knuckle Joe was nervous too. "Same here I wasn't complain."

"I will help too!" Kirby called out.

"Well, aren't you quite the helper." Mexiah praised making the Star Warrior boy blush red.

"You're so sweet." Maria added with a cute smile.

This made Kirby's red face even more red as a tomato.

"The rest of you stay here." Aura added to the others.

"Wait, I want to come and protect..." Dedede began to say as he was grabbed by his cape.

Meta Knight was the one that grabbed him. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Dedede asked glaring.

"Just let them do what they want." Meta Knight replied.

"Sire, they'll be alright." Escargoon added calmly.

"Let's go find Kenshi." Chiaia ordered.

"YEAH!" Flora, Maria, Lashara, Mexiah, and Aura proclaimed in unison.

The girls along with Kirby, Knuckle Joe, and Tuff followed went into the forest.

Time passes for a half an hour.

"Kenshi!" Flora called out.

"Where are you Kenshi!" Maria called out putting both of her hands in front of her face. "Oh Kenshi." Yukine said looking concered.

"Don't worry we're going to find him." Kirby said with a friendly grin.

Yukine smiled a bit.

"Man, where is that idiot?" Chiaia grumbled in frustration. "I swear he's..."

"HEY KENSHI, BABY BOY MEXIAH IS HERE!" Mexiah called out loudly.

"Can she be any louder?" Tuff asked putting his hands on his ears.

"Quit your whining." Knuckle Joe said with chuckle.

Aura was concerned herself.

"Excuse me Princess." Her 1st attedant said. "We might know where he is."

This got the other girls to look at Aura's attedants.

"Where is he?" Mexiah said grabbing the one of the attendants by his neck.

"Back off, crazy!" Chiaia yelled grabbying her sister by the back of her clothing.

"We told Kenshi about a cabin he can stay at whenever he needs to take rest." The 2nd attedant answered nervously.

"Why weren't we informed about this hidden cabin?" Flora asked with a glare.

The two elf attendants just sweated nervously but had to answer.

"(If we tell them it was for Aura and Kenshi to be alone together then we're trouble.)" One of them thought nervously.

Meanwhile in the hidden cabin.

"Oh Kenshi." Morga said as her robe fell off competely.

She was wearing a blue bra with blue panties.

Kenshi was left in awe blushing red as a tomato as his body trembled.

"HELP ME!" He screamed loudly.

"Was that Kenshi's voice?" Maria asked. "It was!" Lashara answered.

"He must be in trouble!" Mexiah yelled clenching her hand. "We must rescue him!"

"LET'S GO!" Flora proclaimed.

The girls ran off quickly.

"Those girls are..." Tuff began to say.

"We should follow them." Knuckle Joe said. "After we could find some fighting action."

"I'll go with that I guess." Kirby said running after the girls.

Morga was now on top of Kenshi.

"I want you." She said in a seductive tone.

Kenshi stammered nervously.

Just then the door busted open.

The girls ran in first and to their shocked was Morga half naked on top of Kenshi.

"What in the world?!" Lashara shouted with a shock.

"What is going on here?" Maria asked.

Yukine was shocked as well but said nothing.

"Kenshi are you cheating on me with her?" Mexiah asked with her lips trembling.

"Morga, what are you doing to him?" Flora asked with a glare.

Kirby and Knuckle were behind them.

"What is going in there?" Kirby asked. "I don't know." Knuckle Joe said trying to see the comotion.

Tuff was running behind then tripped on a rock causing him to crash into Kirby and Knuckle Joe.

They got up slowly on their feet.

"Hey, watch where you're runnning!" Knuckle Joe spatted. "Well, sorry." Tuff scoffed.

Kirby was the first to open his eyes and then saw a half-naked Morga. "Wow."

Tuff noticed the half-naked woman too with an awe look on his face and blushing red as a tomato.

"Oh." Knuckle Joe said amazingly blushing red with an awe look.

"What you three prevents looking at?" Chiaia asked grabbing them all with her arms.

She then turned her attention to Kenshi.

"You idiot, you got some explaing to do."

Kenshi pushed Morga off of him.

"Look, its not how it looks." He said stammering nervously.

Times passes.

They all arrive out of the forest.

Dedede, Escargoon, Tiff, and Sirica along with Mayha, Vanessa, Angela, the four holy academy girls, Lady Lithia with her attendant Lapis were waiting.

"I hope Kenshi is alright." Lapis said with a concerned look.

"Don't worry I'm sure the girls and those new boys found the wild beast Kenshi." Lithia said calmly putting her hand on her attedants shoulder.

They then heard something from the brush.

Out came the girls first.

"Did you find Kenshi?" Bwoole asked worried. "Is Kenshi ok?" Gryino asked cupping her hands in a worry. "Is our Kenshi ok?" Wred asked worriedly. "Please, tell us he's ok." Yelissa added cupping her hands together.

Wres just stared at this with a grin.

"They love that Kenshi so much." She said.

The women moved aside to see Kenshi was ok.

They were happy until their relief was turned into shock behind was Morga being guarded by Kirby, Knuckle Joe, and Tuff.

Morga was now wearing her bathrobe.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mahya asked angrily.

Lapis' eyes were widen.

Dedede and Escargoon were puzzled.

Rea was quite shocked to see Morga wearing a bathrobe realizing she must've snatched Kenshi to have a private moment with him.

"Why is Morga dressed like that?" Lady Lithia asked angrily with her glasses glowing.

She turned her attention to Kenshi which starling the Wild Beast Sacred Mechmaster.

"Answer me, why is Morga dressed like that?!"

Kenshi stammered nervously. "Its...not...how...looks...I...swear."

Morga giggled.

"Relax I was just having some fun." She giggled at the boy's stammering.

"What did you do?" Lithia asked glaring.

Flora stepped in.

"We were informed that she snatched Kenshi when he was out here gathering food from the forest and she took him to a hidden cabin the forest." The queen answered.

"Did she do anything to you?" Bwoole asked concerned taking Kenshi's arm.

"Are you ok?" Gryino asked worriedly.

"We were so worried about you." Wreda added tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry us like that." Yeliss added cupping her hands together.

"Uh, I'm ok so don't worry to much." Kenshi replied generously.

"Hmph." Dedede scoffed as he began to growl. "Take it easy, sire." Escargoon said calmly.

Tiff and Sirica were competely stunned at this. "Morga must've tried to make a move on Kenshi." Sirica said looking quite stunned. "Yes, imagine what these other girls might do to him." Tiff said as her eyes twitched with annoyance.

Meta Knight saw a bit of Morga's cleavage showing. "(That's some cleavage.)" He thought blushing red as tomato.

"Why is that Morga woman dressed like that? Dedede asked looking stunned.

The King noticed Kirby, Knuckle, and Tuff with flustered faces.

"What is your brats problem?" Escargoon asked looking confused.

"Morga was half naked when..." Tuff began to say. "We...found..." Knuckle began to say next. "Kenshi with her." Kirby added shaking.

"You mean you got to see Morga's body?" Dedede asked with wide eyes. "Ah, I wish I was there."

"Oh brother." Escargoon muttered doing face palm with his left hand.

Mahya clapped her hands to get the gang's attention.

"Look everyone breakfast is ready now!" She announced.

"Good, let eat!" Tuff proclaimed.

"Yummy!" Kirby proclaimed jumping with joy.

"They sure love to eat." Aura giggled. "They sure do." Tiff said giggling too.

"Its about time." Dedede muttered in a grumpy tone.

"Breakfast, here we come!" Knuckle Joe proclaimed.

Everyone went to dinning room.

They ate, scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, milk, and orange juice.

"This is good." Tuff said stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs.

"You said it!" Kirby said stuffing his mouth with Pancakes.

"This isn't bad." Dedede said stuffing his mouth with bacon and eggs.

"Take it easy boys." Tiff said slightly grossed out.

"Oh right." Kirby said slowing down. "Sorry."

"Oh man." Tuff moaned but ate slowly.

Dedede kept eating fast. "(Hmph, forget manners.)"

A short time later after breakfast.

Flora got up from her seat.

"Now everyone here's how the break is going today at the end of the day there will be a feast at the end of the day but first at 5pm all of you will go the baths to wash yourselves off." The queen announced. "So for now feel free to wander around here and relax until 5pm to wash off in the spring baths."

"I'm going to take a walk around the castle's ground." Kirby said. "I want to see more around here."

"I'll go too." Tiff said.

"I'll just lay around in my room for awhile." Tuff said rising his hand up.

"I'll be outside doing some excerising." Knuckle Joe said rising his hand up.

"I'll do some wandering around too." Kenshi said with a smile.

"Not alone you won't." Chiaia said pulling by his ear. "No need to I will go with Kenshi." Mexiah said generously giggling.

"No you girls won't!" Flora spatted. "Kenshi can take care of himself."

Mexiah scoffed and so did Chiaia.

"Kenshi darling, you be careful and remember if you need something come and ask me." Flora said smiling and blushing red.

"(That brat is getting too much attention from Flora.)" Dedede thought with a jealousy look.

Escargoon noticed the king's face. "Uh, the king and I will just be relaxing at our room."

The snail stood behind the king beginning to whisper. "Sire we discuss on how you get to be alone with the queen."

"I'll walk around too by myself." Meta Knight said rising his hand. "Do some sight seeing."

"I'll do some sight seeing around the grounds." Sirica said. "Maybe do some more training later."

They all walked out of the dining room and their break continued.

End of chapter


	10. Training, Planning, and Seducing

Chapter 10: Training, Plan, and Seducing

Kirby was walking with Tiff around the front yard where the flowers were.

"This isn't bad." Kirby said admiring the scenery. "I mean its nice."

"Yeah, its quite nice better than Dedede's castle." Tiff stated. "Without him or Escargoon watching us from afar."

At the room Tuff and Meta Knight were staying at.

Tuff was relaxing a couch by laying on it.

"Oh, this is so comfy." He said sighing in relaxation. "Its better than Dedede's castle."

Meanwhile outside Sirica was training.

"Hi-yah!" She declared doing swift kicks and punches. "I will get stronger than before after all I will become a Star Warrior someday."

Knuckle Joe was doing some training in the forest by leaping on tree branches and another.

He panted as he leaped on a branch one by one. "This is so fitting."

He dashed down a tree trunk all the way to the ground.

"Hi-yah!" He said letting out a battle cry. "I'll get even stronger besides all that are still in the tournament should be training."

Dedede and Escargoon were back in thier room plotting.

"What is our plan to get Flora to like me or to spend time alone with her?" Dedede asked with a sneaky smile. "Uh, I don't know." Escargoon replied.

This made the King mad that he grabbed the snail by his neck. "Hey, we need a plan fast or that brat Kenshi will get together with her!"

"Well, I'm not sure but maybe I can just look around the castle and see what I can find." Escargoon said sweating.

Dedede let go of his servant. "Fine then do what you must find cause I must have Queen Flora for my future queen."

"Yes, sire." Escargoon replied nodding his head.

The Snail walked out of the room.

"(This is it I must find something that might help Flora get forget about Kenshi.)" He thought with his hand under his chin. "(If we were to do that Kenshi would have to fall for another girl, how can I do that?)"

He began to think with his eyes closed until he heard a voice.

It was Flora in the hallway with that he quickly hid behind a corner of the wall. "What is she doing?"

Flora was giggling in the sneaky tone. "With this whistle I can use this to hypnotize Kenshi and he'll get give me a message just like he did to the girls back in Holy Land."

Escargoon remembered something about the maids said.

"Kenshi did something to the Queen that made her fall for him a lot." The maid said.

Flashback ends.

"(That whistle might help us but if I can find a way to get my hands on it when nobody is looking then Dedede and I can decide which girl he should message.)" Escargoon thought.

He peeked behind the corner seeing Flora enter the room.

"That must be her bedroom." He said quietly. "When she leaves I must find that whistle so I can memorize where it is and then I can take it when the time is right."

Meanwhile.

Kenshi was in the forest again jogging through the woods.

"I must get ready for my battle tomorrow." He said running across the open spaces and leaping over tree roots.

Tiff was following her friend still.

"Man, he's very enegertic as usually." She said panting.

Princess Aura went to her father with her two attedants to talk with him in his meeting room.

"My daughter, has Kenshi accepted to be your husband?" Shurifon asked with a grin.

"No, father not yet." Aura replied shaking her head. "But don't worry, he'll make his decision soon."

Her father chuckled. "Its alright, anyway I have something to tell you about this vacation that you and the others are going to after the tournament thought I can tell you much."

"What, is there more to this vacation?" Aura asked looking curious.

"Yes, as you recall back then Kenshi brought all of us together cause of his bravery, kindness, and loyalty." Shurifon stated proudly. "Something is telling me there are more people out there, meaning that Kenshi and maybe perhaps Kirby will bring them to us and together as one."

Aura was puzzled including her attendants as question marks appeared above their heads.

"Hah, hah, but you three will know in due time." Shurifon chuckled. "Just make sure you and Kenshi look after each other."

Meanwhile

Lady Lithia was walking the castle's hallway with Lapis

"This vacation should be relaxing." She said with a faint smile and she began to think about Kenshi. "(I wonder if Kenshi will have time to spend time with me though.)"

She began to slightly blush red.

"Lady Lithia, are you alright?" Her attendant asked.

She snapped back into reality.

"Oh, I'm alright...I'm...ok." The council president stammered hiding her blush.

Knuckle Joe then went sight seeing around the forest too.

"This is big forest." The martial art warrior said looking around the trees and grass. "Just like the one near the Holy Land, something is telling me we might see more we go on this vacation."

He began to doing swift punches.

"Maybe we'll find some action." He said as he make some cracking sounds with his knuckles.

Meanwhile Chiaia was talking with Mexiah, Maria, Lashara, and Yukine.

"I just can't believe Morga had the nerve to snatch Kenshi away." Chiaia grumbled. "I know, I'm jealous I wanted to spend a private moment with him!" Mexiah moaned in frustration. "Are you even jealous too?"

"Huh, I never said I was jealous!" Her sister protested though she was slightly blushing.

"Never mind that ladies, we must discuss about more about our rights to have Kenshi." Lashara said who just barged into the her aunt's meeting room. "I have feeling the other girls will try to make a move on Kenshi whever he's by himself."

"I have agree with, Yukine belongs to Kenshi and I will see to it that he will marry her." Maria stated with her arms crossed.

"Ugh, Kenshi belongs to us!" Lashara protested.

"Anyway, I wonder how much Kirby, Knuckle Joe, Tuff, or Meta Knight can be worthy?" Maria asked with her hand under her chin.

"What do you mean?" Yukine asked.

"As you all know we always get to meet a lot of girls from different countries and there are very little men in our world." The Havoniwa Princess replied. "I have admit those guys are kinda of cute."

"Where is Kenshi though?" Lashara asked looking left and right.

"Oh he went to take a bath." Chiaia answered. "Yet its better then seeing him getting into trouble."

Yukine began to look around left and right for something.

"What is it?" Maria asked seeing her attendant looking around for something.

"Ms Mexiah is missing." The shy attendant replied.

Chiaia abruptly noticed her sister was missing too. "Argh, I know where she went."

Meanwhile in a nearby shop Wahanly was working in her shop.

She currently was working a device next to it was new tracking device with annette on top of it. "With this, we can attach this to Kenshi's clothes and find him easily incase any of the girls try to steal him away." She replied with a sneaky smirk.

Kenshi was taking a bath.

"Yes, it gets good to relax." He sighed in relaxation.

Mexiah was outside coming inside the dressing room.

She was wearing pink towel and she took it off revealing a red bikini.

Kenshi continued to think about his new friends Kirby and the others from Dreamland.

"(I wonder why they came here.)" he thought with curious look. "(They must arrived for a reason, reminds me of when I was summoned here, I was Sacred Mechmaster and saved this world.)"

Just then he felt hands on his eyes. "Guess who?"

Kenshi abruptly jumped and turned to see Mexiah. "Big sis, Mexiah..wha...what are you doing here?" He stammered nervously seeing the pink haired woman in her bikini.

"Oh, baby boy, I'm here to spend time with you." She replied with seductively. "To also wash your back."

Mexiah then stepped into the spring hot bath pool and walked over to him with the same look she gave him before during the racing contest he was in sometime ago. "You got that look again, I don't like it."

Kenshi got cornered as Mexiah looked at him with a sexy smile and wash rag. "Now, now, let me wash your back and mine too."

Outside the hallway where the men's hot spring Kenshi was in with Mexiah.

Chiaia was walking with Lashara, Yukine, and Maria approached the door.

Chiaia dashed inside seeing Kenshi's clothes to her shock she noticed her sister's clothes on the bench. "Ugh, that sister of mine." She growled doing the face palm.

"Is that Mexiah's clothes?" Maria asked looking flustered.

Yukine was shocked as well.

She dashed into the hot springs bath with Maria, Lashara and Yukine behind her.

"Kenshi!" Chiaia exclaimed.

Kenshi was being hugged affectionately by Mexiah by wrapping her hands around his head and putting him between her breasts.

"What in the crap is going on in here!?" Chiaia asked blushing red but clearly shocked.

Yukine had her hands on her mouth clearly shocked as well.

"What is it that you are doing to Kenshi?" Maria asked angrily with anime vein on her head. "He still belongs to all of us!" Lashara protested with angry vein on her head.

"What, I just helping him relax." Mexiah replied acting innocence.

Chiaia grabbed her sister by her wrist. "I swear you're so ridiculous, just leave him alone and let him relax on his own."

"Oh well, see you later Kenshi." Mexiah groaned as she glanced at young Sacred Mechamaster winking at him.

Kirby was continued leaping onto tree branches and then he transformed into his Ninja mode.

He quickly leaped to branch and to another then another.

Tiff was surprised by this. "My, he's improving his human form."

Kirby then changed his form into Wing Kirby.

He wore wings alone with hat that had feathers and he was wearing feather like pants.

His muscular chest was slightly shown making Tiff blush red but she shook her head.

Knuckle Joe was done with his training.

"Man, this is quite the work out." He said stretching out his arms and cracking his knuckles. "I can hardly wait for the next round to begin."

Meta Knight was gazing out the window while Tuff continued laying on the couch.

"Hmm." The winged Star Warrior said.

Tuff sat up straight hearing his friend's tone. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing much but our mission was to come here and help Kenshi save this world from a new threat." Meta Knight replied not looking at the dreamland boy.

"Ah, just relax I mean its not like we're going to find what threat it is so soon." Tuff said calmly. "Besides this place is quite interesting, also we found that Kenshi is very popular with the women, even that queen loves him so much."

"Hmm, even so I wonder if this vacation that Queen Flora spoke of, somehow I feel like this vacation might help us some info about our mission." Meta Knight stated. "I'm not sure why but I suppose we'll see in due time."

"Yeah, yeah, I just want to relax and then later I want to train again." Tuff said with a determined tone. "Kenshi was stronger than I thought, so I want to train harder."

Meta Knight glanced at Tuff who just went back to relaxing with his eyes closed. "(Its quite interesting that Tuff has grown a bit but he still acts childish sometimes.)"

Dedede was lazing on his bed sleeping.

He began to dream.

The scenery was a hot spring tub.

"How did I get here?" He asked himself confusingly.

Then he heard footsteps and he turned to the direction of the footsteps.

There stood Queen Flora gazing at him wearing a black bikini and sexy smile. "King Dedede, I'm ready!"

Dedede began to drool as the Queen of Havoniwa began to unhook her bikini while slowly getting into hot tub.

he began to hear a voice but it wasn't the queen. "Dedede, wake up, wake up!"

He opened his eyes seeing Escargoon looking down at him.

"Argh, you idiot I was having the most brilliant dream!" He spatted annoyingly and grabbed his servant by his neck.

"Umm, sorry sire but I have some info that might help you get Queen Flora." Escargoon said with a sneaky grin.

"What is it?" Dedede asked seemingly interested.

"Well, remember the maids told us about Kenshi doing something to the girls including the queen years ago?" Escargoon asked as the penguin nodded. "Well, it was whistle or some sort that makes Kenshi go into some kind of hypnotize state which makes him massage women."

Dedede was shocked to hear this. "Well I see, but how does this whistle help me?"

"I learned by blowing into the whistle like I said Kenshi will go into some kind hypnotize state making him massage any woman that's with him." Escargoon explained. "So we can find a woman other than Queen Flora then lure that woman to Kenshi then blow that whistle Kenshi will massage that woman while he's doing that you can look for Queen Flora and make your move on her."

Dedede snickered. "Sounds good to me, where is the whistle?"

"In Queen Flora's room, however we should wait until the tournament is over." Escargoon answered. "See if we go with our plan now and get caught our plan will be for nothing, like I said any women around here other than Queen Flora will do, we just need to lure a woman some where private to Kenshi then blow the whistle and he'll give that woman a massage that's when you'll find Queen Flora to make your move on her."

Dedede snickered even more. "(Sounds like a plan, all we have to do is wait after the tournament.)"

"Ok then just get the whistle without getting noticed and then we'll talk more about our plan sometime later." He ordered.

Escargoon nodded with a sneaky grin.

Meanwhile.

Queen Flora was taking a shower.

She humming to herself and washing every inch of her body from head to toe before she knew she began to think about Kenshi again.

There was a knock at the door.

She pulled back the curtains. "Who is it?"

The door slightly opened. "Hello, Queen Flora, mind if I join you." A voice said which was Kenshi's.

Flora blushed red and smiled as Kenshi came inside wearing only a towel.

Then the towel fell to the floor and now Kenshi was naked.

"Let's do it." He said with a grin and putting his hands up while curling his fingers.

"Oh Kenshi!" Flora squealed happily.

"Flora, Flora, Flora!" A female voice called.

Flora came back into reality and the naked Kenshi was no longer there.

"Flora, its me: Lady Lithia!" The Holy Land Academy Council president called again.

"Is something wrong?" Flora asked slightly disappointed.

"Yes, Kenshi was just snatched by Mexiah." Lithia replied.

"Is he alright?!" Flora asked in shock with her eyes wide.

"Yes, Chiaia, Lashara, Yukine, and Maria caught her." Lithia said calmly. "Now Kenshi is doing some work in the kitchen."

Flora sighed in relief. "That's good, thanks for telling me."

A short time later lunch was ready.

Meta knight ate in another dining room with Tuff and Knuckle along with them were Mayha, Vanessa, Angela, Rea, Lady Lithia, and Lapis.

All of them were eating meatloaf, chicken salad, and each had a glass of water.

"I must say you three men are quite cute." Angela commented with a wink.

"Huh?" Tuff said with blushing red face. "Thanks I guess." Knuckle Joe said hiding his blush. "Also kind too." Lapis commented with a smile. "Including Kirby."

"I must say that penguin is quite the peeping tom." Lithia said with disgust. "Yes, he'll be trouble if he doesn't something like that again." Mahya added. "Anyway you three and Kirby are very kind like Kenshi."

"(Funny, that's wasn't known to us until now.)" Tuff thought to himself.

"Thanks ladies." Meta Knight said with nod slightly blushing red. "I have a question, like what caused Queen Flora to like Kenshi some much?"

"Oh well, Maria and Lashara tried to get back at Flora for their defeat at pillow contest." Angela explained with a giggle. "Yes, they used a whistle to get Kenshi into his hypnotize state and massage the queen." Vanessa added.

Meta Knight, Tuff, and Knuckle Joe were left in awe blushing red on their faces.

"Whoa, now that I think about it, Maria and Lashara told us about that." Tuff said in realization. "But from Lashara and Maria told us, their plan to get back at Flora severely backfired."

"Yes, Flora loved the massage Kenshi gave her." Angela said slightly blushing red. "Anyway, can you tell us about yourselves, like you Knuckle Joe and Meta Knight."

"I was Star Warrior and I fought alongside others as well." Meta knight explained. "Many however lost their lives but some manage to survive."

"Yes, I remember we went to nightmare Enterprises, then other Star Warriors with Knuckle Joe, and Sirica came to help us." Tuff added.

"My father was a Star Warrior as well but he was controlled by ENEME when he was captured but he fell in battle." Knuckle Joe explained as he clenched his hands. "He was defeated by Meta knight but he did what he had to do."

"Hmm, I too was sad but I learned his love for you was the reason he never surrendered to ENEME." Meta Knight stated. "He was great friend and true Star Warrior."

"Yes, I remember I was working undercover." Knuckle Joe stated with a grin.

"Yeah I remember, we thought you were working with ENEME but like you said you were just working undercover to take down, Masher a monster created by Eneme." Tuff added. "You and Kirby took it down together."

"Yes, we thought we did but it returned even stronger but thanks to the power my dad left me." Knuckle Joe said seeing the stone he got from his father. "Masher was defeated once again."

In other dining room Kirby was eating with Lashara, Maria, Mexiah, Yukine, Dedede, Escargoon, Tiff, Flora, Chiaia, Wahanly, and Sirica all of them had steak, green salad, and a glass of water.

"This food is delicious." Escargoon praised chewing a bit of his steak.

"Its quite good indeed." Kirby said enjoying the meal.

"Yes, Kenshi help with the cooking." Mexiah stated. "He's quite the cook."

Kenshi blushed red as the pink haired woman pat him on the head using her hand.

Chiaia began to cringe in annoyance.

"Darling Kenshi is such as great cook." Flora praised with a smile.

Dedede glared at what he was hearing. "(That brat's popularity is getting on my nerves.)"

he felt Escargoon's elbow hitting him which signaled him to calm down.

"This is so good." Sirica praised. "You're quite the cook."

"This is better then Kowaski's." Tiff added. "(Considering that his food stinks.)"

"Anyway, can you tell us more about yourself Kirby?" Flora asked with a smile.

"Uh, well I faced a lot of monsters using different transformations." The new Star warrior replied. "It was hard but I kept fighting them and defeating them with the help of my friends."

Tiff and Sirica smiled knowing he was referring to them and the others expect for Dedede and Escargoon.

"What about you, Sirica, what's your history with your friends?" Mexiah asked.

"Oh, my mother was a star Warrior too and she fought alongside with Meta Knight." Sirica replied. "However I didn't think that a first."

The Holy Land girls were confused.

A flashback scene.

"Back then my mother and Meta Knight went to get a sword called Galaxia, I thought Meta knight stole it from my mother." Sirica explained. "When I first arrived in Dreamland I tried to take it but instead I got shocked."

linebreak.

"What did you shocked?" Lashara asked. "Does that sword know something about its holders or something?" Maria asked.

Flashback scene continues.

Sirica is shown to be grabbed the sword again and gets a vision.

"I was told by the sword my mother did have the sword but wasn't the one to wield Galaxia, so she tossed to Meta Knight knowing he was the one truly of worthy of the sword."

Scene changes her taking one the monster that Meta Knight and her mother took on.

"That's when the monster my mother and Meta Knight fought before returned but in the end Kirby used Galaxia to destroy it." Sirica said.

Flashback ends.

"Amazing story." Lashara praised. "I figured Kirby was strong and had potential." Wahanly added.

Kirby blushed while rubbing the back of his head with a chuckle.

"I'm impressed too." Kenshi said with amazement. "Anyway, let's continue eating!"

"My thought exactly!" Kirby proclaimed.

"Kirby's appetite hasn't changed, hee, hee." Tiff giggled.

A short time later everyone one finished their lunch.

Kirby was doing more training in the forest using his Ninja form.

"I'm getting more used to his human body." He said. "I wonder if any girls will fall for me like Kenshi."

He remembered his first kiss from Princess Rona.

Meta Knight was doing some training now with Knuckle Joe and Tuff.

"This feels good after eating." Knuckle Joe said punching using his left hand and right hand.

Meta Knight was training using his sword to cut down some wood.

Tuff was doing some kicks and punches. "Yeah, I wished we would've done this later after eating."

"Now Tuff, working off this food helps our bodies." Meta Knight stated.

In the forest.

Kenshi was picking up mushrooms including the kind Shurifon and his people love to eat.

Aura then approached him along with her attendants.

"Oh, here's another mushroom you love." Kenshi said generously handing the mushroom.

"That's nice of you." Aura said with a smile and blushing red.

Her 2nd attendant took the mushroom while her 1st attendant cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Aura eyed at him. "What is it?"

Her 1st attendant nodding his head towards at Kenshi.

"Is something wrong?" Kenshi asked looking concerned.

"I was...well...wondering...maybe...we can take walk together." Aura stammered blushing red.

"Oh yeah, sure that's ok." Kenshi replied kindly.

"We'll leave you two alone." Aura's 2nd attendant replied walking away with other.

From afar was Maria and Yukine.

"She's going to make her move on him." The Havoniwa Princess grumbled. "We must get some of the girls to help us."

Wahanly continued working on the transmitter device which she completed now.

"Yes, let's give this a test whenever I get the chance to put this on any part of Kenshi's clothes."

Dedede lazed around on the couch while Escargoon gazed out the window.

"(I hope my plan works cause I must get a queen for my kingdom.)" Dedede thought with determination.

Escargoon noticed the king's face. "(I hope this plans goes well, I have feeling if it doesn't the king will lose it.)"

Lady Lithia was in the mainroom reading a book while sitting on a soft chair.

Lapis was reading while sitting a soft chair too.

"(I hope that wild beast doesn't do anything crazy.)" Lithia thought to herself. "Though it would be nice to spend alone time with him."

"What was that Lithia?" Lapis asked.

The council president shook her head. "Uh, nothing, nothing, nothing."

Lapis giggled at the council's reaction.

Tiff was relaxing outside on a chair with Sirica relaxing on another chair.

"Nice weather." Tiff commented. "So sunny."

"Yeah, its quite nice." Sirica added. "I wonder about this threat that's going to occur here."

"Hmm, yes to think we were sent here to stop this threat but so far nothing has happened yet." Tiff said putting her hand under her chin. "I guess it'll happen someday but we must ready to help protect this world."

"Yeah, we'll be ready face this threat together." Sirica said confidently.

Meanwhile in the castle.

Maria and Yukine ran through the castle's hallway.

"We must find the others to get Kenshi so Aura doesn't steal him." Maria said as her attendant nodded.

End of chapter.


	11. End of the Break Day

Chapter 11: End of the Break Day

Bwoole, Gryino, Yeliss, Wreda, and Morga were talking in a meeting room, the same one they were talking all together during the time they discussed plans on to catch Kenshi.

"Listen up girls, Kenshi will be ours someday." Yeliss proclaimed raising her left arm up. "Ours, he'll chose me to marry him!" Bwoole protested. "No, he'll pick me!" Gryino yelled pointing herself.

"What is the plan this time?" Morga asked.

The girls went silent and they put her hands under chin.

"We have nothing yet, it won't be easy as last time we tried to capture Kenshi." Bwoole answered.

"I have admit, we all tried a lot of plans but Kenshi was able to avoid our traps we made, including moving armor we got from Wahanly." Gryino stated.

"We chased after Kenshi with them, when we all used up or wires we couldn't make it any further, despite we de-attached the Steam Engines we still couldn't capture Kenshi not matter how hard we try." Wreda added in disappointment.

"I have to admit that boy is quite charming as usually yet fast and so strong." Morga giggled.

"Oh we were told about the move you tried to make on him in a cabin!" Yeliss snapped.

"Make move on him, I was just teasing him." Morga stated with a fake innocent smile.

"Teasing him, you were half-naked and on top of him!" Gryino protested angrily. "Yes, even those other boys Kirby, Knuckle Joe and Tuff saw it!" Wreda yelled angrily. "What's wrong with that?" Morga asked acting innocent.

"The bottom line is that you won't have Kenshi!" Bwoole stated pointing her finger at the dark green woman.

"Relax, I didn't get the chance cause the other girls intervened my privacy with Kenshi." Morga said with a smile. "I have no doubt that Flora or any of the other girls will try something to get Kenshi."

"She's right, Flora including Mexiah always have a thing for our Kenshi even Yukine does and Maria help her too." Wreda stated.

"Yeah, I remember when we chased Kenshi down, he disappeared around Maria's dorm, then the others girls found Kenshi with Yukine, her uniform was unzipped." Gryino added.

"Maria claims Kenshi de-flowered her!" Bwoole protested. "True, but Maria set that trap up so Kenshi didn't de-flower Yukine on purpose." Yelissa stated.

"Either way, the other girls will be wanting to get kenshi's hand in marriage including Princess Aura, after all Shurifon wants Kenshi to marry his daughter." Morga stated. "Anyway, I have to be going so take care of Kenshi and make sure those girls don't make any moves on him."

Morga walked out of the meeting room.

Meanwhile.

Flora was arranging some clothes in her closet as a small photo frame fell on the floor. "Oops."

She kneeled down to pick up the photo and she looked at it. "This...this...is."

The photo was picture of her as a younger woman and man with dirty blonde hair wearing solider like uniform that covered put of his part of his lower part of his face and round his neck. "My first husband." She said quietly.

She began to remember something.

A flashback scene.

Flora was laying on hospital bed with two nurses taking off their gloves and throwing them in trash cans while a doctor was holding a baby girl and gave the child to Flora.

Then another doctor approached her with a dirty blonde man behind him.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" The dirty blonde man asked with a grin taking the queen's hand with his hand.

"I'm ok, dear." Flora replied with a smile holding the baby who was sleeping. "Our baby is a girl."

"Yes, she's cute child." The man replied with a grin.

"What shall we name our daughter?" Flora asked with a smile.

The blonde man put his left hand under his chin began thinking with his eyes closed. "Let me think, I name her Maria."

"That's a good name, our daughter Maria." Flora said with a smile and blushing red as she looked into her husband eyes.

"Flora, Flora, Flora!" A female voice said behind the queen.

Flora snapped back out her flashback and she turned around to see one of her maids.

"Is something wrong, your majesty?" She asked.

"No, nothing is wrong." Flora replied playing dumb.

In the forest.

Knuckle Joe and Kirby continued to train as Tiff watched.

Kirby was now in his Fighter form doing slow punches, swift kicks, and multiple punches.

Knuckle Joe did the same and then he dashed up a few trees and ran back down with speed.

Tiff did some training what she learned on that day from Meta Knight, she was the teacher in Dreamland and took out three Biker monsters with Kirby's help.

They both sat down on a large rock.

"Ooh, what a work out." Knuckle Joe said taking a water bottle.

Kirby was drinking a water from a water bottle. "Yes, we'll need it for the second round tomorrow."

Tiff was drinking water too. "Yes, this place is quite nice to see, the place is peaceful."

Just then Meta Knight appeared.

"I see, you guys are training." He said firmly. "Its great, as you all saw Kenshi is one skilled warrior."

"Yeah, he took out Dedede very quickly." Kirby said.

"Yeah, he's more strong then we thought." Knuckle Joe added as he cracked his knuckles. "So he won't be any pushover, that's ok I love a good challenge."

Meanwhile Dedede was now walking on the castle's hallway with Escargoon.

"Its quite obvious that brat Kenshi is going to be tough rival." He muttered. "Even though I hate to admit it, I refuse to let that kid win Flora's heart."

"Sire, that kid is going to be tough to win even in a duel." Escargoon said. "I mean you lost..."

Dedede glared angrily at the Snail. "That kid just got lucky, next time I won't lose."

"Uh yes you'll win...I'm just saying...just saying." Escargoon stammered nervously as he sweated.

In Flora's bedroom.

"Your majesty, I see you're holding a photo of your husband." The maid said noticing the old photo. "I didn't know you still had it after he..."

"Don't say it." Flora interrupted as she hung her head.

"Oh right, excuse me." The maid said as she walked opened the door to leave.

Flora looked at her photo. "(My husband Hakoro, its been years since I looked at this photo ever since you were lost to us to save our daughter and niece.)" She thought sadly.

Meanwhile Kenshi was inside in the castle's kitchen.

He was cooking corn on the Cob, Steak, Green Salad with a few other cooks. "This should fill everyone including Kirby." He said remembering the Star Warrior's appetite.

Mexiah was outside walking around with Chiaia.

"I swear, you are still ridiculous as usually." The orange haired woman said with scoff.

"If you keep that attitude up then you'll keep frightening all the boys." Mexiah teased raising her eyes open more with her fingers.

Chiaia growled at her sister's remark.

Flora got dressed and made her out of the castle's entrance.

"Hello Kenshi, are you out here?" She called out with a smile.

From afar was Lashara and Maria peeking behind a wall.

"Its my mother." Maria whispered.

"She must be looking for Kenshi." Lashara whispered back. "Is Kenshi outside?"

"I was told he was inside helping with dinner." Maria answered.

Escargoon and Dedede were behind the door but it was closed however they heard Flora's voice.

"Its the queen." Escargoon whispered. "She looking for Kenshi."

Dedede had an idea as he knocked on the door which got Flora's attention. "Is that you, Kenshi?" She asked happily.

Dedede just knocked again in response.

"I'm coming, Kenshi!" Flora called with a sexy smile.

"She's going to get Kenshi!" Maria panicked. "That old bag!" Lashara protested.

Flora aburtly opened the door and hugged Kenshi but as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Dedede laughed in a goofy tone while blushing red. "Kiss me."

Flora was disgusted. "YOU PIG!" She spatted as she kicked the Penguin's stomach.

"Ooh, that hurt." The Penguin guy groaned holding his stomach with his hands.

Escargoon looked at Flora with a scared look. "Let's go, Sire!" He panicked as he ran off.

"Oww, just playing around, gotta go." Dedede said running with his goofy grin back on his face.

Flora scoffed in disgust. "That Penguin pig." She grumbled with her arms crossed.

"Well, she taught that Penguin Perv a lesson." Maria said amusingly. "It seems so." Lashara said nodding her head up and down.

It was at sunset.

Kirby was walking through the forest with Tiff, Knuckle Joe and Meta Knight.

"It was a great training." Knuckle Joe commented. "Yeah, I can't wait for dinner!" Kirby said drooling with hungry look.

"He loves to eat, hee, hee." Tiff whispered with a giggle.

"Let's go, dinner should be ready soon." Meta Knight stated.

"Let's go!" Kirby said running fast. "Wait for me!" Knuckle Joe called as he ran fast too.

"Oh Kirby." Tiff said with sigh yet she was smiling.

Meta Knight flew over by turning his cape into bat wings.

They soon made out of the forest.

Kenshi was coming out of the entrance.

"Hi guys, you all are just in time for dinner its ready!" He called waving with his left arm.

"Let's eat!" Kirby proclaimed. "I'm ready to eat!" Knuckle Joe stated clenching his hand.

Tuff was escorted by a maid. "I can't wait for dinner."

Meanwhile at Shurifon Kingdom.

Aura was in a dinning room with her two attendants and her father having dinner.

"How is Kenshi doing?" King Shurifon asked with a grin.

Aura blushed red. "He's doing...great."

"Yet he hasn't gave you answer on marrying you." The Dark Elf king added. "Its ok, in the meantime keep cheering your future husband in the tournament."

"I will, I'm also interested on the powers Kirby and his friends have." Aura said.

"Indeed, Kirby has powers we never seen before." Her 2nd attendant stated. "I must say, Knuckle Joe, Sirica, and Meta Knight quite skilled as well, Kenshi might meet his match."

"Maybe, Kenshi still a great warrior and a very kind boy." Aura said with a blush and smile.

At Flora's castle everyone was in the dinning while some ate in another dining room.

Kirby was eating a steak with corn on the cob and glass of water.

Tiff was eating Green salad with a glass of water.

Tuff was eating two cheeseburgers and glass of water while Knuckle Joe ate two corn on the cobs with meatloaf, and glass of water.

Dedede was eating two cheeseburgers, with steak, and water.

Kenshi was eating stew he made back then so were Mexiah(who was sitting next to him on the left side, while Flora was sitting next to Kenshi on the right side)along with Lashara, Princess Maria, and Yukine.

"This is so yummy!" Tuff said munching his meal. "One at a time." Tiff said pointing at him.

"So delicious." Kirby said with a smile. "Agreed." Knuckle Joe added with a piece of the meatloaf in his mouth.

"(These Cheeseburges ain't bad, I guess.)" Dedede thought as he opened his left eye while keeping his right closed looking across the table at Kenshi. "(That little brat won't get in my way, when this tournament is over my plan to make a move on Flora will be in motion.)"

Flora then clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention. "Attention, tomorrow the 2nd round of the tournament at 3:30 P.M, and the competitors fighting in the 2nd round will be announced too!"

"Can hardly wait." Knuckle Joe stated clenching his fists. "Hmm." Meta Knight said quietly. "Bring it!" Kirby announced. "Hmm, I can hardly wait." Mexiah said giggling. "Of course, Kenshi will be there."

Meanwhile in the other dining room.

Meta Knight was with Sirica along with Wahanly, Chiaia, Lady Lithia and Lapis.

"Attention, the tournament will begin at 3:30 pm tomorrow!" Lady Lithia announced. "The competitors that will be fighting in the 2nd round will be announced to by Queen Flora!"

"Can't wait to brawl." Sirica said confidently.

"I wonder who'll Kenshi be fighting against." Wahanly said putting her hand under her chin.

Soon later everyone was in there bedrooms.

Dedede was laying in his bed. "I must get Flora to like me in return then I'll have a queen to take to Dreamland." He said determined. "That brat Kenshi won't get in my way of that."

Escargoon was laying on his bed. "(I wonder why we and the others were sent here to this world, I mean we were sent here to stop a threat that's going to occur in this world.)" He thought concerned. "(Either way, I guess that'll come in due time.)"

Sirica was in her bedroom. "(I wonder how much things we'll get to see in this world, I guess after the tournament is over.)"

Meta Knight was in his room with Tuff.

"The 2nd round is starting, Kenshi is a skilled warrior, its quite obvious that he'll be a challenge for Kirby, Knuckle Joe, and the others." Tuff said as he gazed outside the window.

Meta was laying on his own bed. "(Its quite that Kenshi is stronger than I thought, just like we were told by the girls here.)" He thought.

Maria was sitting on the couch in her room and Yukine was sitting next to her.

"Kirby is a kind boy like Kenshi." Maria commented. "Yeah." Yukine said with a bashful look.

"Don't worry, Kenshi will be yours someday." Maria added making her attendant blush with a smile.

Kenshi was resting on his bed. "Man, the 2nd round will begin tomorrow, I must be ready to give it my all." He said as he closed to his eyes.

Flora was in her room walking in a white bathrobe and she gazed at the picture of Kenshi she had a drawer. "Oh Kenshi, someday you'll be my new husband soon and we'll live happily ever after." She said seduce tone as she blew the picture a kiss.

She then noticed the picture of her first husband that she found in her closet as she faintly smiled and got into bed.

Meanwhile somewhere in area where Kenshi made his sword out of the huge rock.

Dagmyer just gazed the spot where the huge rock was. "(I see that spot is still empty, then again Kenshi did use the whole rock to make his sword.)"

He began to remember some battles again.

His lover Cordyline a bandit leader was killed with some bandit allies in a stolen ship they hijacked. "(If I was there then she would still be alive.)"

His thoughts went to the day Cliff was killed by Kenshi when he in berserk mode.

He remembered the plan he and Cliff had to use a friend of Kenshi's as bait to use a Sacred Mecha Barrier Reactor blow Kenshi up. "(I remember we thought Kenshi and his friend were dead but then...)"

He remembered Kenshi was alive but survived by surpassing the Sacred Mecha Barrier Reactor which gave him more power and also Cliff's panic.

"Its not...suppose to be like this." Cliff said in fright.

Dagymer's whole body trembled as he remembered how completely traumatized he was after seeing Cliff falling into the nearby ravine but was saved by Erma.

Erma just stood behind him noticing her comrade's condition. "(I wonder how sir Dagmyer is doing.)" She thought with concern.

Just then at the old ruined hideout where Dagymer and his comrades were hiding in once before Cliff's death.

Three mysterious strangers in black hoods that.

One of hooded strangers showed their face revealing glasses, a gray mustache, who was also holding a big dark bag over his shoulder and wearing a scientist uniform.

The second hooded stranger had a pony tail pointing from behind back the head, then the stranger revealed a ninja uniform and mask with goggles.

The third stranger took off its hoody revealing a plastered mask with a jester like hat on the stranger's head.

"Its time, we explore this world." The masked jester said. "Hmm." The second hooded stranger said nodding the head. "Indeed, we can find somethings for my research." The strange hooded glasses stranger added.

End of chapter.


End file.
